I'd Be Lying
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Older story...Various WWE Superstars in this one, though the major ones to point out are Kennedy and Undertaker. Sexual content involved, as with all of my stories. No summary. Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd Be Lying**

Chapter 1

"Get out."

Her voice was full of such pain and heartache, not believing what she'd just heard, and shook her head repeatedly. Disbelief crossed her features, making her stomach twist and turn, but deep down she knew this was real. This was really happening. Slowly sliding the ring from her finger, Taylor dropped it on the dark brown carpeted floor beneath her, tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart shattering within her chest in a million shards as the pieces fell to the pit of her stomach.

Ken stared at Taylor, the one time love of his life, watching the tears streaming down her cheeks. His brown eyes roved over her distraught face before sighing, running a hand down his face. "Cut the dramatics." He ordered flatly, annoyed though he wasn't sure if it was with her or himself. He stared down at the ring, his face oddly blank of any expression, half tempted to pick it up. Half tempted to just scoff.

"How could you do this…to us?" She managed to breathe out, incredibly shaky, and wiped the tears from her eyes even though they kept flowing. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, leaving the ring on the floor, and swallowed past the lump that'd formed in her throat. He'd just told her that he couldn't marry her because he had to find himself. Whatever the Hell that meant! She loved him unconditionally, would do anything for him, and thought he reciprocated those feelings. She was dead wrong.

Ken frowned, fairly certain he had told Taylor to get out. What more did she need? More punishment? That wasn't what he was trying to do. He just needed space. Needed to be away from her. He needed to know if this was IT for him or if there was more. He raked a hand through his short, bleach blonde hair, spiking it slightly.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, almost uncomfortably. This wasn't exactly going as he'd rehearsed with a couple of his friends.

"Number one, this is MY house, not yours." She informed him heatedly, wrapping her arms around herself, and shook her head repeatedly as if trying to justify his actions. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Why did you make me fall in love with you if you weren't in love with me, Ken? How many are there huh? How many have there been?" She demanded, standing up from the bed, and raked a hand through her long black tresses.

Ken frowned, arching an eyebrow, wondering where THAT came from. He debated on asking her what kind of drugs she was on, then decided against it. He had already broken up with her. Why add insult to injury? "A couple." He finally admitted in a low, even tone of voice. "And I didn't tell you sooner because for awhile I wasn't sure about anything so why worry you?" He snorted. "Now you know."

"Is THAT right?" She bitterly stated, shaking her head and felt more tears spill down her cheeks, staring at him like he was a stranger to her. Someone she didn't know. She didn't know this man, not anymore. "Do tell me something, Ken." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring holes through him, showing him all the pain and suffering she was going through at the moment. "Is this because your head is so big, it can't fit up Vince's ass anymore?"

Ken mimicked her stance, his ego bruised a little bit from her harsh words. He did NOT have a big head! "No Taylor, it's because you just don't fit into my life right now." He bluntly stated in a cold voice, picking up the box of tissues she kept on the nightstand, and tossed them to her. "Clean your face. You're about to snot any second now."

"Yeah and I'm about to blow it all on you, asshole!" She snarled back at him, eyes narrowed to slits and threw the box of tissues back at him, clocking him right in the nose. "Oh, I'm SO sorry! Did I bruise your ego a little more, you egotistical, self-centered, lying, rotten cheating SON OF A BITCH?!"

Ken held his nose, wincing, not believing she had just chucked a box of Kleenex at him! He felt for blood, then gingerly checked for swelling. This was a million dollar face, damn it! "You don't have to get so damn violent, Taylor!" He shouted back, groaning when he seen blood on his fingertips. "Nice, just fucking nice, you happy now? You psycho bitch…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, tilting his head back to stem the blood flow.

"No, I'm not a psycho bitch because if I was, I would kick you so hard in your balls; they'd be lodged in your throat for the rest of your natural born life!" She spat back at him scornfully and stalked over to the closet, beginning to toss things out left and right. "Let's see, I don't need this…" She threw a pair of shoes at him, one clocking him right in the forehead while the other in his balls. "And I don't need this gutter trash…" She was sounding conversational and proceeded to toss all of his fancy, EXPENSIVE clothe right out the damn window.

Ken moaned, one hand cupping his family jewels, the other rubbing his head. When his vision finally cleared from both pain and tears, he wasn't thrilled to see what she was doing. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE CLOTHES COST?" He shrieked, rushing forward to snatch one of his favorite silk shirts from her, groaning when she tugged and it ripped. "TAYLOR, STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN CHILD! THAT'S A FUCKING THOUSAND DOLLAR SHIRT!"

Taylor glared back at her EX-fiancé, pure disdain obvious in her eyes, and proceeded to laugh bitterly in his face. "At least I didn't spread my fuckin' legs to the first available guy I laid my fuckin' eyes on, PRICK!" She spat back at him cheerfully and lifted HUGE television in her arms. She smirked as Ken shook his head no and tossed it out the two story window of her house, dusting her hands off, and grinned at him. Even though she was dying inside. "I really didn't need that ridiculous space eater in my way either…"

Ken growled dangerously, not believing she just did that. That TV had cost a small fortune that came from HIS pocket! He shook his head and picked up her favorite knickknack and tossed that out the window, listening to it smash with a tinkle. "How do you like having your shit destroyed?" He snarled, catching her by the arms when she went to pitch his most prized possession.

His most prized possession was his PRICELESS autographed Stone Cold Steve Austin picture plaque, causing her to stare back at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "Maybe you should've thought about that before tossing my favorite statue I got from DISNEY WORLD out the fuckin' window!" She spat and kicked him in the stomach before tossing the plaque, sighing with relief when she heard it smash into a million pieces in the front yard a few seconds later. "Now then, to get rid of the rest of this fuckin' trash that's made my house distasteful over the past THREE YEARS…"

Ken ran over to stare out the window, gawking when he seen the plaque smashed to bits and clenched his teeth, growling. He followed Taylor. "Distasteful? Bullshit, you lying bitch! Three years and you're just NOW telling me you don't like this stuff? Who's a fucking liar now, Taylor huh? HUH?" He demanded, raking a hand through his hair hastily.

"I didn't TELL you because I LOVED you too much to hurt your feelings!" She shouted back at him, whirling on her feet, and proceeded to toss all of his wrestling things out the window. Boots, tights, elbow pads, and anything else she could possibly find. She refused to live in this house that they'd shared for the past three years together. Even though it was legally hers. Ken sold his small apartment and moved in with her, which she didn't mind. After all, she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with this man. "You're the liar, Ken. The cheating, scumbag liar."

"You didn't tell me because you loved me too much to hurt my feelings!" Ken mimicked in a nasty little voice, folding his arms over his chest, watching her toss his things like yesterday's garbage. Knowing it wouldn't do any good to try to stop her. She'd assault him some more and one thing he refused to be was a woman beater. Though if she kept physically provoking him, he might become one really quick.

"Mock me all you want. It's the truth." She simply told him, pure hurt in her voice, and raked a hand through her hair before digging further into the closet. She smirked, finding his prized trophy he won from OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling) right before signing his developmental contract with the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment), and got a wicked gleam in her eyes. Without a word, she walked over to the window and tossed it, watching it sail to the ground, and smash along with his priceless Austin plaque she'd tossed only moments prior. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

THAT WAS IT! Ken grabbed Taylor by the arms and pinned her against the wall, chewing furiously on his ever-present gum, his brown eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he tilted his head from side to side. Apparently trying to control his rapidly rising anger. "I get it, Taylor. I'll get my things and get out. Just knock it off, you petty little child!" He growled in her face, refusing to allow her to destroy anymore of his things.

"OH-I'm the child? You're the one who didn't have the balls to tell me face to face that you didn't want to be with me anymore and stuck your dick in God knows how many poontang pies!" Taylor shouted back at him, pure hatred and venom dripping in her eyes and voice, her violet eyes spitting pure fire back at him. "God I need to get tested now! You probably gave me some unknown disease that will probably kill me!" She shrieked, shoving him away from her, and started crying so hard she could barely breathe. "GOD I HATE YOU! I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO STOP LOVING YOU!" She started tossing things of his left and right out the window, her anger overtaking all sense of rationality, and pushed him away every time he tried to stop her.

Ken's eyes widened. "I do NOT have diseases!" He shouted, having had been checked. He was clean. "So anything you have ISN'T from me! So who've YOU been sleeping with?" He demanded, tossing the question at her like an accusation, which it technically was. For someone who didn't seem to be able to stop loving him, she sure was acting like she didn't love him. "NOT THE-" He groaned when she tossed his baseball card collection out the window. "Some of those cards are RARE!"

"And now they're garbage." She informed him, a serene smile on her lips, and proceeded to venture over to the corner, tossing out his Green Bay Packers jersey he so dearly loved. If there was one thing about Ken, he loved his hometown of Green Bay, Wisconsin, which is why he named one of his wrestling finishing maneuvers after it along with his wrestling merchandise. Both were going in the garbage as far as she was concerned. "If I cheated on you, then I would've stepped right up to you A LOT sooner than this and told you to get the fuck out, Ken." She told him coldly, meaning every word that came out of her mouth.

"MY JERSEY!" Ken shrieked, his voice getting shrill, the gum flying out of his mouth, brown eyes widened. "You-you-you…" He sputtered, unable to form a single coherent sentence. Finally, he started picking up her Disney collectibles and hurled them at the wall. "HOW DOES IT FEEL????"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She shrieked back at him and tackled him to the floor, pounding on his face and chest, tears of pain and anguish pouring down her cheeks. "I FUCKING HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THIS! THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE, NOT YOURS!" She was beyond rationalization at this point as she smacked him as hard as she could across the face, hoping she rattled a few teeth, and stumbled to her feet. Wiping her tears away, Taylor proceeded to hurl his three foot NFL Green Bay Packers statue out the window, which made of porcelain, and happened to be his favorite player.

For starters, she did NOT have the right to ruin his things. She had the right to tell him to take his shit and go, not destroy it, even if it was her damn house. He had receipts for all of this. It was HIS and she was destroying HIS property! AND SHE HAD SMACKED HIM AGAIN! "NO!" Ken practically dived for the statue, only to watch it fly by him, and out the window. "YOU BITCH!" He spun around, staring at Taylor dangerously. All bets were off now.

"That's what my heart looks like right now." She informed him, pointing at the window, and looked down at all the pieces of glass, porcelain, and plaque spewed all over her yard as she shook her head back at him in disgust. She then proceeded to drag all of his thousand dollar suits out and sat down on the floor, taking a pair of scissors out of her nightstand drawer, and started cutting the sleeves off along with holes in the crotches RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.

Ken mentally crossed his eyes when he seen what she was doing, watching the scissors viciously cut through the material and instinctively covered his nuts, not about to be decked again. Especially since she did have a sharp object on hand. "Taylor, just let me get my stuff…I'll leave." He said calmly, backing away slowly, groaning when she merely started hacking away at another suit. Everything he owned was here! She was literally destroying every last thing he owned!

"So, how does your ego feel now that you don't have the proper clothing for your stupid job, hmmm?" She asked him, cutting another crotch out of a pair of silk pants, snorting in disgust before throwing it out the window behind her. "How does it feel to have your entire world spun upside down, to have everything you've ever cared about destroyed?" She was sounding conversational again, but tears were pouring down her cheeks as she kept hacking away. He was lucky she didn't stab him right in his cold, black heart, if he even had one at this point.

"It sucks." Ken said flatly, not bothered by her tears, more worried on getting out of there with at least a pair of boxers to put on the next morning since it looked like hw as about to be without a wardrobe. "I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I'm an asshole, but do you fucking mind, Taylor? THOSE ARE MY GODDAMNED CLOTHES!"

"Yes I do mind. I do mind that you just shattered my heart into a million pieces after I gave THREE FUCKING YEARS of my LIFE to you!! I gave you one thousand, ninety five kisses, I love you's, made love to you twice that, and you just threw it away like yesterday's garbage because you can't handle the fact of being tied down by me! Fuck your pathetic excuse about needing to 'find yourself', Ken. I've heard it before!" She shouted at him, hacking away at another suit, and suddenly came to the tux he was going to wear for their wedding. More tears poured down her cheeks as she dropped the scissors, not able to bring herself to hack away at it like the others.

Ken scowled, staring at Taylor in pure disgust. "Go ahead, demolish it. That one is completely worthless." He snorted when she didn't move and snatched up the scissors and tux himself, proceeding to destroy it, tossing the pieces of cloth over her so they landed around her. Surrounding her in the reminder of the fact that they HAD once upon a time been happy.

Taylor looked around her, seeing the tux completely destroyed, and shook her head. It was over. It was really over. She stood up on her feet, looking into his cold brown eyes, and squared her shoulders before bending down to retrieve her beautiful, expensive three stoned diamond ring he'd proposed to her with two years ago. "I guess this is worthless too." She whispered and tossed it out of the window with the rest of his things, refusing to keep it. She didn't want to be reminded of him and threw out the pieces of the tux he hacked to shreds.

"Yeah." Ken said softly, deflating all of a sudden. "It is worthless. This is all worthless." He shook his head, gesturing to the destroyed bedroom, though he wasn't just referring to everything she'd destroyed and they both knew it.

"You're right." She sniffled, turning away from him, and wrapped her arms around herself, refusing to stare at him one moment longer. "Get out, Ken. I never want to see or hear from you again. Go be with your stupid ring rat sluts who worship your dumbass." She wasn't stupid and knew that's EXACTLY the reason why he was breaking up with her. Breaking off their two year engagement. He wasn't scared. He was so consumed in his wrestling character Mr. Kennedy that he wasn't the Ken Anderson she fell in love with. That man died along with his sanity and that just broke her heart more.

"Sluts they may be, Taylor, but at least they were never intimidated by my career." He tossed back at her coldly. "I need a REAL woman who'll understand me and what I'm going through, not some little GIRL." He picked up his duffel bag from under the bed, knowing he had only bare essentials in it and that didn't make him a happy camper at all. "Have a nice life, Tay."

"You too, Ken. Just remember this: I'm the ONLY person who gave a damn about your choice in career in the wrestling business. I was never intimidated. You were. You're scared to get married and have Mark and the others rib on you for the rest of your life. You're scared of being tied down to one woman. That's fine though because I don't want to be tied down by a boy who is in the body of a man. Goodbye, Anderson." She stated, keeping her back to him, and felt the hart wrenching tears slide down her face, scorching the skin beneath with a vengeance.

Ken didn't bother to reply. He just shouldered his bag and stalked out of the bedroom, making one quick stop to snatch his oat from the downstairs closet. Knowing she'd probably destroy that too if he left it, crazy fucking bitch. He snorted, halting in the doorway to look around, feeling a momentary twinge of pain in his heart. The heart Taylor said he didn't have. He mentally said goodbye to his home of the past three years and walked out, the door slamming shut behind him.

As soon as Taylor heard the front door slam shut, she dropped to her knees, sobs tearing through her body violently, and couldn't believe this was happening. The man she loved. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was gone. She knew she must've done something to push him away, something repulse him, and hated herself for it. She hated herself for losing the best thing that ever happened to her. "Maybe I'm just not smart or pretty enough." She choked out, wrapping her arms around herself and curled up into a tight ball on the floor, not wanting to move ever again. Wishing she could die and take her last breath right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Word quickly got around that Ken and Taylor had split and to say that his friends weren't happy was a HUGE understatement…

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Ken exclaimed, looking around at his friends, not believing this shit.

"Sorry Kenny boy, you got the short straw." John said, folding his arms over his chest. "YOU get to face Mark tonight in the steel cage." Actually, this was their way of punishing the stupid ass for what he had done to Taylor, but Ken didn't need to know that right yet.

"But…" Ken groaned in agitation. Mark didn't exactly take it easy on his opponents, factor in a cage…he was in trouble. BIG trouble.

"Pretty fuckin' sad that you let go the best damned thing that ever happened to ya, boy." Steve chimed in, one arm crossed over his chest while the other hand held a beer, taking a long swig of it. "Man, I don't know anyone who wouldn't want that beautiful woman. She's got it all. Class, fire, eyes that pierce yer soul…yer fuckin' stupid." He bluntly stated, blue eyes cold as ice, and lowered his head as he shook it back and forth slowly in disappointment. This was Ken's idol and he was knocking him down a peg or three, like the young man needed to be.

Ken ADORED Steve, so it would be an understatement to say this stung. Then again, his ego flared. Ken didn't realize it, but Taylor had been right, he was beginning to lose himself in his Mr. Kennedy WWE character. "Then why don't YOU date her, Steve?" He shot back, folding his arms over his chest.

John exchanged looks with his best friend, Randy Orton, and made an 'oh you did not just do that face, stepping back to watch the scene unfold.

"I would…if she wasn't so high strung up over the loss of yer sorry ass. Don't know why considerin' yer not that much to look at, BOY." Steve shot back at him swiftly, shrugging his shoulders, sounding nonchalant and blunt. Two qualities Steve never failed to possess and took another swig of his beer.

Randy shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips, and just stood back as he watched the scene unfold between them. He swallowed hard when he seen someone else enter the room and nudged John. "He's about to get his ego shot down to the size of a pea." He whispered in his best friend's ear with a snort.

"Now THIS is going to be good." John whispered back in reply, his blue eyes gleaming wickedly. Steve was Mark's best friend and they were as opposite as night and day. Though where Steve had apparently failed to humble Ken, they all knew Mark would succeed.

"What's up, 'Taker?" Ken asked warily, taken aback by the good-natured twinkle in Mark's emerald green eyes.

Mark arched an eyebrow, looking at Steve, then to Randy and John. "Not much, Anderson." He said slowly, his drawl becoming pronounced as his lips curved into a smirk. "I was just fixin' on askin' ya somethin'."

Ken arched an eyebrow of his own and promptly asked, "Yeah, what's that?"

"Mind deflatin' that bullshit ego of yers?" Mark asked nonchalantly, almost conversationally. "The boys in the back seem to be havin' a hard time breathin' whenever yer around."

Steve snorted, shaking his head as he walked over, clapping Ken on the back with a hard smack. "Nah, our boy is gonna take his ass beatin' like the little pussy he is, ain't that right, Kenny boy?" He asked, blue eyes twinkling devilishly, and shook hands with Mark before tossing the man a well deserved beer. "Cage all set up, man?"

"You'd better believe it." Mark grinned, cracking his beer and taking a long swallow, winking at Ken. "Don't worry Kenny, I'll take it easy on ya."

Ken groaned even more. The last person Mark had said that too had been rushed to the hospital and needed forty stitches to patch his damn head up. FORTY STITCHES.

"Shit Randy, what kind of card should we send? Wish you get well soon or you have our deepest sympathies?" John asked with a snicker, the jokester of the bunch.

"Shit, he ain't gonna be able to read the damn card cause he's gonna be knocked the fuck out!" Randy crowed, pure amusement shining in his blue eyes, and caught the beer Steve tossed him with ease.

"That MORE than deserves one." Steve stated simply, cracking another one open, and leaned against the counter. He was finding it hilarious how fast Ken's face was turning red. The little prick had it coming.

"Do you guys mind?" Ken asked, trying his hardest not to whine.

"Mind what?" Mark replied innocently, though he looked downright evil, turning his massive frame in Ken's direction, seeming to tower over everything else in the room. "Mind that yer a little prick with an ego almost as big as John's appetite?"

"Damn Ken, and here I thought nothing could match that!" John crowed with a grin spreading across his handsome face.

"I'm going to go tape up." Ken mumbled, heading out of the room, flying face first out the door when Randy stuck out his foot purposely.

"Nice flight, bad landing, no peanuts, son." Steve snorted, a smirk crossing his lips, and took a long swig of his beer, leaning against the table in the cafeteria they were all hanging out in.

"Bad landing is right." Randy chimed in with a smirk of his own, finishing off his beer, and tossed the empty can in the trash behind him over his shoulder.

Ken groaned, not believing how badly he was being razed by the guys. And for what? Breaking up with Taylor? Jesus Christ, what business was it of theirs? He groaned again, checking his nose, wondering how many times he was going to smash it in his week, and plodded down the hallway before anything else could happen to him.

"This steel cage match is goin' to be FUN." Mark smirked, looking positively evil, like back in his Ministry of Darkness days. The Lord of Darkness was back for one night and he was going to unleash his fury on Ken's egotistical ass!

"Thank GOD I'm not the one in trouble." John whispered to Randy, almost feeling sorry for Kenny boy. Almost.

"I don't think anyone would want to be in that situation." Randy whispered back to John, looking over at Mark, who had this deadly, psychotic look in his emerald green eyes that sent a shiver of dread down Randy's spine.

"If you ask me, I think that lil bastard has it comin'" Steve stated, meaning what he said, his eyes cold and unforgiving. "He broke that woman's heart all for his own selfish needs. What a fuckin' prick."

"So uh 'Taker-" John coughed, looking somewhat…nervous to put it mildly, sharing a look with Randy. Both of them kind of edgy at the moment. "Are you gonna send him to the hospital?" He asked, trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Course not, son." Mark replied, smiling good-naturedly. John sighed, looking somewhat relieved. Ken deserved an ass whooping, no doubt, but he wasn't entirely sure the moron deserved to be feeding through a tube for the next year. "I'm gonna send his ass straight to he morgue."

Steve snorted, raising another beer in the air, that sick smirk never leaving his features. "I hope you tear his heart from his fuckin' chest, man." He cracked his knuckles, downing the rest of his sixth beer he'd venture to say he was on. "If I could be out there with you, I would in a heartbeat."

"Hell Steve, as much as I'd love to see yer bald head out there, I got it more then covered." Mark replied, toasting his friend, smirking when he seen Randy and John squirming uncomfortably. "You boys needin' to go change them diapers?"

"I think so." John muttered, THRILLED he wasn't in Ken's position.

"Have you talked to her?" Steve asked suddenly, his attention focusing solely on Taylor, and wondered how she was doing. What she was doing at that moment. Along with everyone else who had gotten to know the beautiful angel.

"Once." Mark said, frowning slightly, his eyebrows drawing together. "When I seen Ken wasn't wearin' that thing she gave him, I got curious…" He shrugged, always having a little bit of a sixth sense thing going on. "She gave me a rundown and that was that." He raked a hand through his long black hair, looking positively evil now. "Seems like dear Kenneth is goin' through a personality crisis. Maybe I oughta remind him just WHO and WHAT he is."

"Fucking road kill now. I'm out folks, peace." John stated and all but hauled ass out of the cafeteria.

"So you haven't talked to her since?" Steve asked, raking a hand over his bald head, and sighed when Mark shook his head slowly in return. "Man, I can't imagine what she's going through. I can't even begin to imagine it…" He shook his head, grieving for the poor woman whose heart was shattered all because of an egotistical prick. "Does he realize what he threw away?"

"Apparently not." Mark sounded disgusted, crushing his now empty beer can in his fist. "The damn fool." He tossed the crushed can into the trash can. "Well Steve, I'm goin ' to go get around, got a funeral to attend and all." He smiled wickedly.

"Bury his ass six feet under." Steve stated, nodding in approval at Mark, and stopped the man before he could leave the cafeteria. "Wait…" His blue eyes suddenly widened knowingly as he stared into the man's eyes. "You didn't tell her did you." It wasn't a question.

"Tell her what? That I was plannin' on beatin' the ever lovin' shit outta the ex-love of her life?" Mark cocked an eyebrow and snorted, shaking his head. "Of course I didn't."

"I see…" Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, and clapped the man on the back with authority. "If I was you, I would call her before she witnesses his death on national television. She watches the show, man. She'll hate ya if she sees it and ya didn't warn her ahead of time."

"Aww Hell, Steve, she'll try talkin' me outta it." Mark said, sounding both annoyed and disappointed at the same time. Truly wanting to beat the Hell out of Ken. At the knowing look on Steve's face, Mark sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, I'll call her. Lemme use yer cell, I left mine at the hotel."

"Good man." Steve murmured, whipping out his cell phone out of his back pocket, and handed it to his best friend. "I gotta go get ready for a promo. I'll catch ya later for my phone." He stated and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Mark to himself, and hoped Taylor didn't yell at him too badly about the upcoming cage match and Ken's demise.

Mark groaned before reluctantly punching in Taylor's number, knowing this wasn't going to make her day at all.

"Hello?" Came a very distraught Taylor, her voice sounding heartbroken and pained, trying to wipe her tears away. She was curled up in a tight ball on her bed, having a cordless phone beside her, and tried to stop crying but she couldn't. She didn't want to talk or see anyone, which is why all of her blinds in the house were pulled down, blocking out the sunlight she once loved. Along with the doors and windows, refusing to let anyone in.

"Taylor, darlin', it's Mark." He began slowly, his drawl coming out smooth, though he was pacing a floor in the cafeteria tiles. Shooting an annoyed look when someone walked in, sending the rookie flying back out the doors. "How're ya holdin' up?"

"Not good obviously." She responded hoarsely, the evidence she'd been crying almost clear as the blue sky that'd she missed for the past three days. "What do you want, Mark?" She asked softly, trying not to cry and snuggled back into the pillow, her eyes closing as she held the phone to her ear.

Mark sighed heavily, halting in his pacing, staring at the wall almost like it was to blame for everyone's problems. "I'm callin' to let ya know I have a match against Ken, darlin'…a steel cage match…" He informed her bluntly, knowing there was no easy way to say it.

"Please don't say his name." She softly whispered, not trusting her own voice, and began to cry silently as the tears scorched her cheeks for the millionth time.

"Sorry. I just thought you might like to know…" Mark sighed again, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't care about him or what he does with his life, Mark. I'm not apart of it anymore, remember?" Her tone was still heartbroken, trying with all her might to sound a little bitter, but she couldn't. Her heart was shattered and there was no feeling inside of her body except pure hurt and pain. It sucked, but she'd deal with it and move on…eventually.

"I know, Taylor, I know. I just didn't want you to be…shocked or angry with me for anythin' ya might see." He told her softly, hearing the heartache tone in her voice, and wished there was something he could do to ease it. Well, he'd whoop Ken's ass in that steel cage. That was a start.

"I'm not watching that shit anymore. I'm not watching anything to do with the WWE anymore. It hurts too damn much." She stated, sniffling a little and slid from the bed to get a glass of water, raking a hand through her ragged hair. "Please just…stop calling me." She started crying again before hanging up, throwing her phone on the bed, and shook her head before walking down the hallway of her two story house. It didn't help the fact that all of Ken's friends were calling her and asking if she was alright. It made her remember Ken and in turn broke her heart all over again.

Mark sighed, staring down at the cell before snapping the lid shut, and pocketed it. He knew this was probably hard on her, but cutting everyone out of her life wasn't going to make it easier to bare. He gritted his teeth, determined to teach little Kenny boy a SERIOUS lesson about how to treat a woman. With that thought in mind, Mark stalked down the hallway to his dressing room to get ready for his match and the murder of Ken Anderson.

"How is she?" Kelli asked when she saw Mark walking down the hallway, tears in her eyes for her friend, and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Taylor and her were best friends. She was the reason why Glen was her fiancé now. Glen was known to the wrestling fans worldwide as Kane, but she just knew him as Glen Jacobs, the man of her dreams and love of her life.

"Not good, darlin'." Mark smiled sadly at Kelli, knowing she was worried out of her mind, like the rest of them. "From the sounds of things, she's just buryin' herself in her house." He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Brilliant Steve, call her. Mark snorted. This would be the last time he listened to that bold cue-ball. "I was thinkin' bout maybe goin' to see her. What do you think?"

"I want her on the road with us, Mark. She's so alone and heartbroken right now. I just don't want her to get hurt, even though that's already happened." Kelli replied solemnly, biting her bottom lip, and sighed as she ran a hand through her loose, waist length copper colored hair. She had beautiful gray eyes that smoked over whenever she either got angry or incredibly upset. Just like now.

"Well darlin', I'll see what I can do." Mark promised, kissing the top of Kelli's forehead. "But no promises. This IS Taylor , ya know and we're all aware the woman has a mind of her own." He smiled slightly, wondering if maybe there was something he could do to spark some fire back into Taylor's life.

Nodding in understanding, Kelli knew exactly what he'd been referring too. Taylor was a stubborn woman, but she had a heart of gold and would do anything for anyone. "I just hate seeing her like this. Why did Ken do this to her, Mark?" She sounded heartbroken herself for her best friend. She'd tried for the past few weeks to get a hold of Taylor, but no dice.

Mark shrugged, having asked himself that ever since this all started. "He said somethin' 'bout needin' to find himself." His green eyes narrowed. "Sounds to me like fame is beginnin' to go to that boy's head and he's needin' a reality check right quick if ya catch my drift."

"Tear his heart out, Mark." She ordered, gray eyes smoking over with anger, her lips pursing tightly together. She may have been only five feet, seven inches, but that did NOT mean she let the others push her around, especially the guys of the locker room and backstage. "He needs to have the stick removed from his ass and I have a feeling you're the man who can do it."

The look on Mark's face would have chilled most people to the bone, but then again, Kelli wasn't MOST people and she knew his anger wasn't directed at her. "Darlin'," He began ominously. "I'm fixin' to SHOVE that stick right into his ass through his heart."

"Oooo gruesome! I love it." She giggled wickedly, gray eyes flashing back at him, and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I also know you're the only one who can bring the old Taylor back to us." She whispered in his ear before releasing him. "I have to go and make sure Glen is ready for his match tonight. Just remember what I said and give him Hell out there tonight, Mark. Toodles!" She then skipped down the hallway, her hair bounding behind her, and left Mark with something to definitely think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ken paced nervously in the ring, unable to stop himself. He knew he was breaking character, but he was fairly certain there wouldn't be enough of him left after tonight to even make a person. Let alone act out a role. When he heard the bells toll, he halted mid-step and turned to face the stage, wishing he could read the look on Mark's face. When Mark was finally in the ring and had removed his hat, followed by the famous eye roll in the back of his head, Ken instantly wished he would have left it on. Those intense green eyes were promising all sorts of pain.

**~!~**

"What're ya watchin'?" Glen drawled out, walking into the dressing room, just finishing up his match. He was second to the last for the night and smiled at his beautiful fiancée, loving everything about her. She was gorgeous, smart, a real southern girl, right from Nashville, Tennessee. He walked over to her, setting down on the couch, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Watching the massacre of one Mr. Anderson." She replied promptly, gray eyes glued to the monitor and leaned against him, feeling his warmth and strength.

"Oh." Was all Glen could say as he watched Mark practically dismantle the young rookie, groaning every time Ken took a massive hit or fall from Mark. "Damn, he ain't takin' it easy on the kid is he." It wasn't a question.

"Can you blame him?"

"No I can't baby." Glen replied, wanting to snap Ken's neck in half himself, but refrained for Kelli's sanity. Even though he knew she'd probably enjoy watching that happen. However, he knew Taylor would probably end up shooting him so that was out of the question.

"Damn! Ken's busted open!" She shouted with happiness, eyes glittering wickedly. One thing about Kelli was she had a VERY sadistic mind and that's one of the things Glen loved about her.

"He'll feel that in the mornin' guaranteed."

**~!~**

Ken groaned, knowing he was going to have one Hell of a concussion. "FUCK!" He cursed when he went flying into the steel cage head first, dazed and confused as he dangled from the ropes.

Mark was in his element with this. Inflicting pain and instantly took hold of Ken's neck and ground his face against the cage, gratified to hear Ken's grunts of pain. "Next…time…don't…fuck…with…her…" He snarled, finally letting up and watching Ken fall back onto his ass, bleeding profusely from his forehead. He considered going for the pin, but put it off, deciding Ken hadn't learned his lesson yet.

Ken was barely conscious when Mark FINALLY went for the pin, not even considering contemplating the idea of kicking out.

**~!~**

"HE WON!" Kelli shrieked with joy, clapping her hands, loving how much Ken was bleeding at the moment in the middle of the ring. She hoped he never got up after that beating and snuggled further against her fiancé.

"Was there ever any doubt he wouldn't win?" Glen retorted swiftly with a smirk on his handsome features.

"None whatsoever." She sighed in contentment and giggled when Glen carted her off to the showers.

**~!~**

Mark stared down at Ken, smirking slightly before hocking a wad of spit on the man, letting him know exactly what people thought about him. He made his way backstage, catching the towel and bottle of water he was handed by a stage hand and downed the water instantly, wiping sweat from his brow. Now that THAT business was attended too…it was time to go pay a certain lady a visit.

Steve walked up to Mark, a smirk plastered on his lips, and clapped the big man on the back in appreciation. "My hats off to ya for a job well done out there, Deadman." He stated, holding out a beer to him. "Did ya call her?"

Mark snorted, snatching the beer out of Steve's hand and rolled his eyes, popping the top and taking a long swallow. "Oh yeah, I called her. That went REAL well, thanks cue ball." He shook his head. "She wasn't all that happy to be hearin' from me."

She's heartbroken, man. What did ya honestly expect after tellin' her the man she was supposed to wed was gettin' his ass handed to him tonight by you?" Steve retorted with a shrug of his shoulders, not really bothered by that fact. Just seeing Ken in a pool of his own blood in the middle of the ring was enough for him and he silently hoped Taylor had watched it too.

"Yer the one who told me to call and warn her, ya fuckin' prick!" Mark spat, not amused. He had to grin though, imagining the way Ken had lie broken, battered and bloody in the ring. "Good match though, wasn't it?"

"I called my house and had Melody record it." Steve informed with a smirk, causing Mark to chuckle along with him as they finished off their celebratory beers. "Whatta ya say we go out and have a few more beers? Glen and Kelli are comin' and I think the terror twins are too." The terror twins were known as John and Randy.

"I can do that. Tomorrow mornin' though, I'm gone. I'm gonna go see Taylor and try to get her out of her funk. I know she's in pain right now, but she can't be shuttin' herself off from the world, especially when she has so many people who care about her." Mark said, looking forward to winding down after that.

"You're goin' to see Tay?" Steve asked incredulously, raking a hand over his bald head, and cleared his throat loudly. "Why the Hell…" He shook his head, already knowing the answer to that half question he was about to throw at his best friend. "Yer right. She is in pain and she needs someone right now. Ya have my blessin' and I'm sure everyone will agree with me tonight when we go fer drinks."

"Yes Stevie boy, I'm goin' to go see Tay." Mark chuckled, smirking at the look on his friend's face. "Come on, you can roll yer eyes and gawk later. Let's drink…" He patted Steve's arm and went to stage, chuckling in amusement when he seen Kenny boy being carted backstage on a stretcher. Already knowing that little son of a bitch was in for a world of pain when he finally woke up.

Steve smirked as he nodded, leading the way down the hallway, and snorted right on Ken as he was wheeled on the side of them. He couldn't help himself and actually began pouring beer all over the unconscious man, chuckling darkly as Kelli and Glen walked up. "Ya'll ready to get bombed and celebrate?" He asked joyfully.

"Yeah, I just wish Taylor was with us…" Kelli replied softly, smiling a little when Glen's arms wrapped around her body, and leaned back against his strong chest. "Great match tonight, Mark."

"Hey yeah, nice job, man." Glen chimed in, agreeing with his fiancée, and silently wondered how Taylor was holding up.

"I thought you were going to KILL him Deadboy, not just knock him out." John teased, walking up with Randy, both ready to go party. "Hey, you can't go out in your tights."

"First off, call me BOY again and I'm gonna kick yer damn teeth down yer throat." Mark threatened with a growl. "Second, murder is a prison term. Third, I can go anywhere I want, dress however I want. Problem with that?"

"I think you just pissed him off." Randy whispered in John's ear, smirking when the man looked like he was about to piss himself.

"I think he just did." Steve stated the obvious, shaking his head at the look on John's face, and started laughing from low in the back of his throat. It sounded like a low rumble.

"Would ya'll knock it off? God, I feel like I'm standing in front of a bunch of children." Kelli muttered, smirking when Glen's grip tightened around her waist, and giggled as he growled in her ear.

"There ain't just kids here, darlin'." Glen reminded her swiftly, his voice sounding like the slow rumble of thunder.

"Shit darlin', you know you love me. I'm yer entertainment." Mark teased, laughing when she scrunched up her face. "Lemme change, I don't want dumb-" He gestured to John. "And dumber-" He then gestured to Randy. "Checkin' me out in my black tights all night."

John looked disgusted as Mark stepped inside his dressing room. "Man that is so wrong…" He muttered, shaking his head. His eyes widened when Mark's pants came flying out the door and whacked him in the face.

"Hell junior, I'll even sign'em for ya."

Kelli was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was leaning against Glen for support. She couldn't believe Mark just did that! "Hell John, why don't ya sniff'em and have him sign the crotch too?" She rasped out suggestively, causing Glen and Steve to bellow out with laughter while Randy's face turned BEAT red, trying hard not to laugh since John was his best friend.

"Fuck off! That's sick!" John tossed them at Steve, smirking himself when Steve's blue eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "You keep them! You're his 'best' friend." He ducked behind Randy when Steve lunged.

Mark shook his head, now leaning in the doorway, dressed and ready to go. "Christ, ya'll ain't got to fight over them. I got another pair, Christ…"

"BOY, if ya don't stop yer prankin', I'm gonna stun yer ass so hard, you'll see fuckin' STARS." Steve snarled, throwing the pants back at Mark's feet and shook his head as he shot a glare back at John, who was still hiding behind Randy.

"Chickenshit." Glen muttered, loud enough for every single person to hear, and smirked when John's face turned beat red again.

"What? You know he's tellin' the truth." Kelli piped in sweetly, her gray eyes gleaming wickedly, and turned around to press a soft kiss to her fiancé's lips. "Now I know why I love you so much."

"Christ, get a room you two!" Randy groaned, not enjoying seeing the woman he considered a sister making out in front of him with Glen.

Mark waited patiently, enjoying the stare down he was engaged in with Steve, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "You gonna do somethin'?" He taunted. "Don't just stare at me, man. I'm no damn dessert."

"Oh my god…This is like…gay, old man porn…" John groaned more, shaking his head. "Randy, why do we hang out with these old people? Kelli excluded of course."

"Gay old porn?" Steve echoed, arching an eyebrow in both Mark and Glen's direction, and started hitting his fist in his hand. "Is THAT right, junior homos?"

"I ain't gay. I swing one way and that's direction at this woman right here in front of me." Glen growled, angered that the terror twins were dragging him into this, and looked down at her pleadingly. "Can I?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Kelli nodded as she gestured at both of them. "Just don't kill them." She ordered promptly. "I don't need to have my wedding in a cell in prison, Jacobs."

"Junior homos?" John frowned. "Listen here Stone Cold Queer Austin…"

"Nice one." Randy muttered, backing up alongside his best friend.

"Damn decisions, decisions…" Mark drawled, in lightening speed having John pinned against the wall while Steve had gotten a hold of Randy. "To kill you now or wait till AFTER the drinks…"

"As long as you don't rape us…" John stated, causing Randy to start snickering, even though he was about to get his skull bashed in. That was funny.

Smirking back at his best friend, Steve looked over at Glen, who was itching to get at both of them and nodded. "How bout we just let Glen fuck ya up until ya have yer dicks shoved up one another's asses?" He asked, tone suggestive and chuckled when Kelli groaned, not appreciating that particular image she got in her head.

"It would be my pleasure." Glen growled out, eyes flashing dangerously and winked back at his fiancée, letting her know silently he wasn't going to prison.

John yelped, not liking the sound of that one bit. "How bout no?" He suggested back.

"We'll buy drinks!" Randy chimed in, desperate to not experience that. "All night, drinks on us!" He promised, looking at John, who was nodding.

"Hmmm…" Mark drawled, stroking his chin, and finally looked at Kelli. "Yer call, darlin'."

"Well…they DID say my fiancé was gay…even though I know for a FACT he's NOT…" Kelli drawled teasingly, tapping her chin in thought, and smirked wickedly when Glen shot her a pleading look. "Hmmm decisions, decisions…"

"Well make one up before I end up pounding both their damn heads in!" Steve growled, groaning when Glen clocked him in the back of the head, and glared at the man. "I wasn't growling at her, ya freak!"

Glen smirked at that nickname and nodded, "Yes I am."

"Drinks, dinner, whatever! Just tell them to put us down!" John pleaded panicky.

"Hell…why don't we just let them loose…" Mark said slowly, not missing the sighs of relief both men gave. "I'm thinkin', we should get a three on two handicap match set up…"

"DUDE, NO!" Randy shouted as he shook his head vigorously.

"I have the perfect idea." Kelli finally said after a few seconds of silence, smirking at the man. "Sit tight. Be right back." She then zoomed down the hallway and toward the costume area, knowing John and Randy were going to despise her for this. Serves them right for saying her fiancé was gay!

"Wonder what she has planned…" Steve murmured thoughtfully.

Randy caught the look John shot him and nodded. The next second, the terror twins had done what no man should do to another man. They kicked Steve and Glen in the nuts. "OH CHRIST!" Mark groaned, his eyes crossing in sympathy.

"RUN!" John shrieked, darting off down the hallway, Randy hot on his heels.

"YA CAN RUN, PRICKS, BUT YA CAN'T HIDE!" Steve bellowed down the hallway, groaning as he dropped to one knee. Being kicked in the balls was something he DEFINITELY didn't expect from the terror twins.

"Those bastard's asses are GRASS when I get a hold of them!" Glen growled low from the back of his throat, holding his jewels just as Kelli ran up, holding two Diva dresses that she was going to force the terror twins to parade around in.

"Okay…what the Hell did I miss?"

"John and Randy did the one thing a man can't do to another man…" Mark said, sounding very grave. "They knocked Steve and Glen's nuts up to their throats."

"Oh Christ…they just signed their damn death warrants." Kelli groaned, raking a hand through her copper colored hair, and shook her head as she walked over to her fiancé. "I guess no fun tonight, baby."

"THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Glen snarled, leaning against her for support, his arm draping around her shoulders, and waved at Mark and Steve as he headed down the hallway with Kelli. Heading back to the hotel for some much needed ice and comfort.

"So much fer drinkin'." Mark sighed, shaking his head, still not believing John and Randy had just done that. He helped Steve into an upright position. "Man, can you walk? Cause I ain't carryin' yer ass."

"Yeah, just take it slow. Those fuckers are gettin' stunned to their damned graves!" He growled, hobbling down the hallway of the arena, deciding drinks were definitely out of the question. "Looks like ya can make that trip sooner than ya wanted, man. I don't think anyone's up fer drinkin' now." He sounded saddened, looking forward to drinking Mark under the table. He was the only real competition around for that kind of thing nowadays.

Mark patted Steve's back sympathetically. "I'd over to drink with ya tonight, man, but yer in pain and it wouldn't be fair. I'd win way too easily." He joked, smirking when Steve just snorted. "You goin' to be alright? Want to get the trainer to check on the boys or somethin'?"

"Man, go fuck yerself and go see her." Steve ordered gruffly, walking away from Mark, and headed back to the hotel. He would get some ice for his swollen boys, wishing his girlfriend Melody was there at the moment to help soothe the pain.

Mark snorted, shaking his head, glad it wasn't him who'd been knocked into a new joint. He wasted no time in leaving the arena, making a quick pit stop to grab his things, and check out of the hotel before hitting the road. Wondering if Taylor would even answer the door when he arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A soft groan escaped Taylor's mouth the following morning, blinking rapidly to try to get her blurred vision to go away, and sighed when she heard banging on the front door downstairs. "Damn it, who the Hell is here at…EIGHT O'CLOCK?!" She shrieked that last part out, groaning as her pounding head thundered, and sighed. She stumbled out of bed, wearing a silver nightgown that went to her knees, and was spaghetti strapped as she stumbled out of the bedroom door and downstairs. "Yeah, yeah hold your damn horses!" She shouted, voice gruff with sleep and stumbled over to the front door, opening it.

Mark arched an eyebrow, having heard her shrieks from upstairs down here. He smiled tentatively, more then prepared to block her if she tried to shut the door on him. "Hello Taylor." He greeted softly. "Sorry bout comin' so damn early, but I drove all night…"

"You wasted your time, Mark." She stated, no emotion in her voice and eyes, though they were red and puffy. She had dark circles beneath them since she'd hardly slept and cried herself to sleep every single time she closed her eyes. She shook her head back at him before shutting the door and turned around, heading back upstairs. She never heard the door not fully close all the way and honestly didn't care.

Mark had been expecting that so it didn't bother him all that much. He wasn't an easy man to get rid of. He dropped his bag by the door and quietly closed it behind him, taking a look around the living room. He shook his head, removing his sunglasses and unbuttoned his denim vest, deciding it might improve the mood here if the house was tidied up and dusted. As well as some well needed sunlight let inside. He got to work, being quiet.

Taylor knew he was in her house and honestly didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Her body dropped down on the bed, snuggling against her tear stained pillow, and closed her eyes as the tears began falling again. Three years. She'd wasted three years on that stupid son of a bitch all so he could end it because he had to 'find himself'. "What an asshole." She whispered heartbrokenly, her room completely black as night, the sunlight keeping at bay nicely by the new blinds she'd bought for her house.

Once Mark was finished with the downstairs, the sunlight streamed into every room, every room sparkled and the windows were cracked, letting in fresh air. He worked his way upstairs, saving Taylor's room for last, knowing she wasn't going to appreciate this, but oh well. He was doing it for her own good. He finally knocked once on her door before walking in, heading straight to the blinds and opening them. "Rise and shine, Tay. The world is still movin', darlin'." He stated, opening the window to let more breeze in to clear out the musty feel and smell.

Taylor groaned, burying her face in her pillow further and pulled the comforter on her body, over her eyes. "Mark, get out of my room and leave me alone." She ordered gruffly, not in the mood to be toyed with, and sniffled a little as more tears fell down her cheeks. Why did Ken have to break her heart this way? Why did she still love him even after everything that had happened? She didn't understand it and honestly didn't want too.

"Taylor, no." Mark said sternly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Darlin', I know it hurts, but you can't hole yerself up in here forever. You got people who love and care about ya and no matter how hard ya try to push us away, it ain't happenin'." He pulled back the comforter and sheets, staring down at her out of tender and kind green eyes. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

"I don't need you or anyone. I told you to just leave me alone. Why can't you listen and respect my wishes?" She cried out softly to him, curled up into a tight ball, and began fighting him when he tried uncurling her body. "Stop it, Mark!" She cried harder, tears streaming down her face, and shook her head back at him. "I don't want nor need your help!"

"Maybe so darlin', but yer goin' to get it regardless." Mark said firmly, finally uncurling her. He caught her arms when she went to hit him and pulled Taylor up onto his lap, wrapping her in his strong embrace, more than willing to take any punishment she could dish out. Providing she managed to free herself from his grip. "Taylor, calm down, darlin'…"

"No, I don't want to calm down! I hate him! I hate him so much! Why do I still love him?!" She cried out heartbrokenly, hitting his chest with her fists and shook her head back and forth, her forehead pressed against his chest. "Why did he do this to me?" Her shoulders were shaking and her entire body was trembling from head to toe, gripping his chest with her hands.

Mark felt his heart shattering for Taylor, wishing now he had killed Ken for putting her through all this pain, and over what? His fucking ego! "I don't know, darlin'." He whispered, stroking her back soothingly, trying to calm her down as he felt her heart wrenching sobs pierce his soul. "He's a moron, he threw away the best thing to ever happen to his sorry ass."

"I wasn't good enough. I wasn't smart enough for him. I'm not pretty enough! Why didn't he just put me out of my fucking misery?!" She shouted out in pain, her voice filled with it, feeling her heart shattering over and over again repetitively. She honestly wished she was dead at that moment since Ken had been her entire world for the past three years. Three long years.

"No, no, no…darlin', you're all of those things and more!" Mark assured her. "He didn't know what the Hell he was givin' up and it's him who's gonna wake up and realize what he lost." He cupped Taylor's chin, gently raising her head up to stare down into her eyes. "It ain't yer fault, Tay. It's his. All of his."

"I should've given him more attention, more love, something! I did something wrong!" She cried out in hysterics, more tears pouring down her cheeks freely, not even making an attempt to stop them. "Mark…" She choked out, burying her face in his neck, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She needed to be held and comforted at that moment.

Mark patted her back, knowing it wouldn't have mattered to Taylor if he was some bum off of the street so long as he held her. He whispered soothing words in her ear, wishing she would stop crying. Mentally counting each tear he felt hit his chest and promised himself he was going to break a bone of Ken's for each tear she shed on the worthless fucker. He was going to pay for hurting her this much, especially making her think she wasn't pretty or smart enough when she was all of those things and more. Mark meant what he said and wouldn't change his mind for the world because Taylor was truly one of a kind and a real woman.

"Mark, am I loveable?" She suddenly croaked out, her voice hoarse from crying and sobbing her heart out, and looked up into his soft emerald green eyes with a heavy, heaving sigh. "Why are you here?" She whispered, suddenly forgetting about everything else, and furrowed her eyebrows together. It didn't matter to her, but she was curious in spite of herself.

"Yer very loveable, darlin'." Mark said honestly, staring down into her eyes. "And why am I here? Cause no matter what you say, yer not pushin' me and anyone else away. We're all worried about you. Steve, Glen, Kelli, dumb and dumber…"

Taylor couldn't stop herself from giggling at the nickname for John and Randy. She sighed heavily, hating how she was making everyone feel sorry for her and worrying them half to death. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks, and dropped her head in pure shame.

Mark unwound the bandana from his head, using it to mop up her tears. "Don't be. Maybe we were pushin' too hard, darlin'." He said slowly. "But we're yer friends and we love you, worry about ya. We're just…" He sighed, trailing off. "We're here for you, Taylor, you know that don't you?"

"I know you all are, but I just…I don't want to be around anyone right now. I just want to be left alone." She whispered, not really meaning it, and didn't eve know why she was saying those things. She knew what it was. They were wrestlers and were associated with the man who broke her heart.

"Sorry darlin', can't help you there. I'm already here and I'm not fixin' on goin' anywhere." Mark said, sounding not reluctant or regretful in the slightest. "How bout you come on downstairs? Get out of bed, maybe brush yer teeth." He suggested, knowing she hadn't moved from her bed except to go to the bathroom, he hoped anyway.

"I don't want to get out of bed." She whispered, sighing when Mark lifted her up in his strong arms, and proceeded to carry her into the bathroom. She knew she wasn't getting out of this as he set her down on her feet, the cold tile sending a shiver up her back, and looked in the mirror before her. She looked like shit.

Yeah, you look like Hell." Mark agreed, almost as if reading her mind. He grabbed her toothbrush, wetted it and squeezed toothpaste on it, holding it in front of her mouth. "You do it or I will, darlin'." He said good-naturedly, though his eyes were stern.

With a roll of her eyes, Taylor took the toothbrush from Mark's hand, and looked at it for a minute. If she did this, it meant she was starting her life over and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. With a shaky breath, she put it in her mouth and slowly began scrubbing her teeth. Ridding the horrid morning breath and glared at Mark through the mirror the entire time.

Mark winked back at her, knowing she wasn't thrilled with him for this, but oh well. "I can smell the improvement already, darlin'." He drawled, noting Taylor's shoulders, chuckling when she shrugged him off. "Now-" He wrinkled his nose with a pause. "When was the last time you washed yer funky body?"

She spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and washed it out before turning the faucet off, turning around to face him. "I don't know." She was being honest. She'd been in that bed ever since Ken had walked out on her after she destroyed his things. The pieces of his priceless possessions were still lying on her front lawn and she didn't care. "I guess that's the next step isn't it…" She laughed bitterly, tears already falling down her face.

"Well Taylor, it's a little step, but to be honest darlin', you stink to high heaven." Mark said, wrinkling his nose more. "A shower ain't going to hurt you none darlin', though it might make you feel better." He sighed, wiping away her tears of heartache and pain.

"Okay Mark." She whispered, raking a hand through her nappy, oily hair, and slowly turned around to stare at the shower. She started crying again as visions of her and Ken making love in it flashed through her mind, making her sick to her stomach. She pulled the curtain back, placing her hand on the faucet, and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. She gripped the shower wall as she shook her head back and forth. "I'm not ready for this." She whispered heartbrokenly.

Mark sighed heavily and did the only thing he could. He closed his eyes and ripped the flimsy nightgown away from her body. He reached through the shower, tested the water, and then nudged her inside the shower gently but firmly. He closed the curtain behind her and finally opened his eyes. "Please don't make me wash you too, Tay." He stated, letting her know he would if he had too.

"Why are you forcing me to do this?" She cried out at him through the curtain, the shower sprays spilling down her body, but she didn't make a move to grab her soap, shampoo, nothing of the sort. She was too heartbroken to care how she smelled, felt, anything of that matter.

"Because someone's got to take care of you." Mark said simply, sighing heavily, already knowing he was going to have to bathe her. When she didn't move, he stepped through the curtains after kicking off his shoes, socks and vest, not caring if his jeans got wet. He kept his eyes focused OVER Taylor's head, reaching for the shampoo. He wasted no time in lathering up her hair, having every intention of washing it twice.

Taylor kept her back to him and stood there, allowing him tow ash her hair, and proceeded to cry her heart and soul out. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to wake up and live her life again. "Please stop…" She whispered pleadingly, knowing he wouldn't do it, and had to press her hand to the wall of the shower to steady herself.

"This ain't the end of yer wallowin'." Mark said firmly. "If you want to crawl back in bed after this Taylor, then be my guest. Stay in yer bed for the rest of yer life. But every damn day that passes, I'm gonna be there to drag ya out of it and do this all over again." He promised, washing her hair twice before soaping up her sponge, and then moved onto washing her body.

Taylor sighed heavily, knowing Mark meant every word he said, and allowed him to wash her body with the body wash. She raked a hand through her damp hair when he was through and stepped out on shaky legs. Mark proceeded to wrap a towel around her body as she turned around, staring at her reflection in the mirror, and bit her bottom lip. She had to admit, she did look and feel much better than what she did. "Thank you." She whispered, gripping the sink as her body began to tremble more.

"Yer very welcome." Mark whispered back, thinking this was a MAJOR improvement. He picked up Taylor's hairbrush and led her back out into the bedroom, pulling the blankets and sheets off of the bed before setting down on the bare mattress, pulling her between his legs. He started running the brush through her wet, snarled locks, being as gentle as he could, but working out the knots.

Wincing a little at the knots, but not too much, Taylor just kept her head lowered as he brushed her hair. She couldn't believe he was here, forcing her to wake up, and wrapped her arms around herself, running her hands up and down her arms. When he was finished, she slowly stood up and turned around to face him, staring into his green eyes. "Do you mind stepping out for a moment while I dress?" She asked softly.

Mark half smirked at her. "I can wash you, but I can't watch you dress huh?" He teased, already on his way out the door, stepping into the hallway. "Stingy." He muttered playfully, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taylor rolled her eyes and smirked, shaking her head, and knew he was right. She didn't feel comfortable with him watching her dress, she couldn't explain it. Sighing, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts with a black tank top. They were both black, but it was a start. She pulled them on before pulling her hair back in a ponytail and finally opened her bedroom door. "Okay, now you can come back in." She informed him softly.

Mark walked back in wearing dry jeans and a sleeveless shirt. He instantly headed for the bedding and scooped it up into his arms, carrying it down the stairs. "By the way Taylor, I called some people to come clean that shit outta yer yard." He called back over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah…thanks." She muttered in response, following him downstairs, and looked around as she felt tears prick her eyes. All the pictures of her and Ken were gone. She'd destroyed them after he left and they were all in a huge trash bag, waiting to be taken out. She hadn't cleaned since he left so it was shocking to see everything sparkling. "What…the…Hell?" She stuttered out, her eyes widened in shock.

Mark shrugged absentmindedly, as if it was no big deal, and headed into the kitchen to raid her refrigerator, starving. "I can't stand messy rooms." He explained simply. "That and there was glass all over the damn place." He came back out, arching an eyebrow at her. "I don't really want to know why there was shards of glass everywhere, but I'm gonna ask anyway. What happened?"

"You don't want to know." Taylor mumbled, raking a hand through her black hair, and sighed as she walked into the kitchen, looking around. All the dishes that were stacked up on the counter caked with food were now clean and sparkling in her glass cabinets. She was lucky they weren't broken with how angry she'd been after Ken's leave. She bit her bottom lip, knowing Mark did it, as well as cleaned up the rest of her house. She felt terrible, the guilt was eating away at her, but then again, she didn't ask him to do any of this. Why the Hell should she feel bad?

Mark had cleaned her house because like he had already said it. He couldn't stand messy rooms. When traveling, he dealt with it. One of the many bumps of the road so to speak. At home however, why live like a pig? Though he gathered she wasn't exactly in the mood to be doing much let alone clean. For now, he let her comment about how he didn't want to know slide, surmising it had something to do with Ken. He knew it did.

"Hungry?" He asked, changing the subject to something lighter.

"No, not really." She answered honestly in a quiet voice, wrapping her arms around herself, and walked out of the kitchen toward the living room. Tears instantly pricked her eyes as she looked on the coffee table, not believing what was staring her back in the face.

They were pictures from the frames that she'd shattered in her rampage after Ken left of her and Ken together. All the anger was drained from her body and now all she felt was sheer heartache and raw, emotional pain. The tears silently cascaded down her cheeks as she slowly lifted one up and ran her fingertips over it, sniffling silently. It was a picture of them on Halloween of that previous year. She was dressed as an Egyptian goddess while he was dressed as a mummy. They went to a friend's party and won best couple costume. She'd destroyed the trophy along with the frames.

Mark followed her gaze, flinching when he seen what she was looking at. He hadn't known what else to do with the pictures and he felt it would be kind of on the rude side if he just pitched them. That would be Taylor's job. Though now he wished he had. He didn't want to make her anymore miserable then what he already was. Sighing, he walked out to the living room and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Darlin', how bout I just put those away?" He suggested softly.

"No…" She whispered in reply with a shake of her head and tore the picture that was in her hand shakily down the middle. She started ripping it up in pieces, allowing them to float to the floor below. Her cries became more intense as she allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks and grabbed the pictures from the coffee table, beginning to rip them all down the middle. "Fuckin' no good piece of cheating shit bastard!!"

Mark could only watch as Taylor shredded the pictures, feeling a little helpless because there was nothing he could do to help her with the pain. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of and that was to pull Taylor into his arms, enfolding her in his strong, caring embrace. Her hands gripped his shirt tightly in two fists, tears soaking the material, and shook her head back and forth. Little pieces of pictures laid around them on the floor, but she didn't care. She didn't want any memory of him, not after what the son of a bitch did to her. She was supposed to marry him, have children with him, be in a happily ever after fairytale and he was supposed to be her prince charming! What went wrong? That's the only question she could ask herself and it ate up her insides because she honestly did not know the answer.

Mark felt Taylor's hot tears soaking through his shirt, wetting his chest, and that both saddened as well as enraged him. He berated himself mentally for not whooping Ken's ass a bit more when he had the chance. That sorry son of a bitch! He lifted Taylor into his arms, carrying her out into the kitchen, looking around quickly for any sign that Ken Anderson had once been in this room. Relief flared through him when he found none. Not exactly the best room for crying, but at least he hoped there was nothing in here to make it worse. Mark stroked her hair and back gently, soothing her softly.

"H-He used to h-help me with the d-dishes…" She choked out in a stutter, her voice incredibly hoarse and shaky. She covered her face with her hands, the tears pouring out of her eyes and into them, and allowed the heart wrenching sobs she'd grown so used too tear throughout her body viciously. She loved Ken so much and everything about her house reminded her of him. His scent still lingered in the air, even with the clean smell Mark had produced, and that just caused her to sob harder against him.

Mark groaned inwardly, wondering WHERE he was supposed to take her where she WOULDN'T be reminded of that scum of the earth. "Darlin', how bout we just get out of here for a spell?" He suggested in a low, gentle tone of voice. "It'd do you some good to get out of here for a bit. Just for a walk or somethin' or even a drive."

"I don't want too." She whispered softly, coughing a little, and shoved him away gently as she walked over to the sink, splashing ice cold water on her face. She sighed deeply, finally turning the faucet off, and slowly looked out the window for the first time in two weeks. She loved the scenery as she did the dishes. Those were the good ol' days. She didn't feel that same happiness anymore. It was all depressed sadness that she wasn't sure she'd ever be rid of.

Mark sighed, raking a hand through his hair, and moved to stand behind her, placing both hands on either of her shoulders. "Taylor, I know you're hurtin' honey, and I'm not gonna tell ya it won't go away or fade in time cause honestly, it will only hurt worse. If you LET it." He kept his tone gentle, but he was blunt and honest, always telling it like it was. A good or bad trait, depending on how people viewed it, but he wasn't about to insult Taylor's intelligence by saying something mushy or reassuring that she would know didn't actually come from his heart or mind. "He's the one who's going to wake up one day and feel all this pain you're feeling only a thousand times worse, knowing he let the woman of his dreams go."

"The woman of his dreams?" She echoed bitterly with a snort, sniffling a little, and sighed heavily as she slowly shook her head back and forth. "No Mark, I wasn't the woman of his dreams because if I was, he wouldn't have done what he did and let me go. I wasn't the right one for him. I'm not the right one for anyone apparently because I'm not the marrying fucking type." She felt the anger course throughout her body, gripping the sink tightly before her, and finally slammed both of her fists down hard, not caring if she cracked the counter or not.

Mark didn't care if she had cracked the counter, he was more worried about Taylor cracking her hands. He sighed, turning her gently around and took her hands carefully in his, studying them. "Maybe you're not, but what the Hell does it matter, Taylor? Ken fucked up. Not you. This ain't your fault and if you honestly think it is, I'm cuttin' my hair."

Taylor's eyes widened in shock, not believing what she just heard. If there was one thing she knew about Mark for sure it was the love he had for his long, beautiful hair. "You wouldn't dare." She stated emphatically, eyes narrowing somewhat, and sighed when he arched an eyebrow back at her as if asking her silently if she was challenging him. "Mark, I know you're trying to help me and everything, but let's face it. Why would any man want the likes of me? I have a temper and like getting my hands dirty. I'm not a Barbie doll and Ken couldn't accept that." She sighed and shook her head regretfully. "Maybe I should've gone on that fasting…" She mumbled under her breath.

Mark sighed, walking over to a drawer and opened it, rifling through it until he pulled out a pair of shears, holding them up out of her reach just incase she decided she was Michael Jordan. "Who the Hell wants a damn Barbie doll?" He demanded, shaking his head disgustedly. "You're perfect the way you are Taylor, and don't ever think otherwise." He made a face before holding a lock of his hair out, examining it.

Taylor turned around and let out a scream when she seen Mark was about to cut his beautiful hair off. "Stop!!" She shouted, rushing over and yanking the shears out of his hand, glaring as she threw them on the floor in the living room. "Are you out of your mind, Mark?! That's your fucking hair!! Don't cut your beautiful hair!!" Ken was out of her mind right now, not wanting this man, who had become a really great friend to her ever since Ken debuted in the WWE, to cut his hair. It was one of the things she admired about him.

"Yes, I am completely and totally outta my damn tree, woman! But then again, so are you." Mark reached for the shears, growling when she intercepted. "Come out with me just for an hour. Get the Hell out of this house and I'll THINK about NOT cuttin' my hair." He cocked an eyebrow at her, trying to compromise.

"You're blackmailing me!" She shouted at him, anger flaring in her violet eyes, not believing what he was trying to pull on her. How could Mark do this to her, especially after everything she'd been through? Just one look in his emerald green eyes and she knew he was dead serious as she sighed resignedly. "Fine, where are we going?"

"For a ride." Mark grunted, trying not to look too pleased with himself. He knew he was being harsh on Taylor, but at the same time, she couldn't lie in bed moping. For one, she forgot to bathe and two she was probably starving herself to death. "I brought a truck, go put on some shoes." He instructed, glad to see her angry. It put some color in her cheeks.

With a loud huff, Taylor turned on her heel, black hair whirling around, and stomped upstairs angrily. She could NOT believe the audacity of this man! Telling and ordering her around like she was a child! The nerve! Taylor sighed as she walked into the bedroom, slipping on her Champion black shoes that looked both sporty and dressy, and clipped them before walking back out and downstairs to meet Mark again.

Mark had just braided his hair back into a plait and slipped back on his boots. He smiled when he seen Taylor, sliding his black shades over his eyes, keys dangling from his fingertips. "Ready, darlin'?" He wasn't surprised when Taylor just huffed at him and walked out of the house, following her, placing a large hand on the small of her back to keep her from looking at the shit in the yard. Wondering how long it would take the people he'd called to come clean this shit up.

"Jesus…" She whispered, looking around, and felt the tears spill down her cheeks as she seen one of her trinkets she'd gotten from Disney World smashed to bits. She slowly bent down, her knees on the grass, and lifted the little Ariel piece in her hand. It was the tail as she pressed it to her heart, sniffling, and started crying, not believing how cruel Ken had been that day to destroy her priceless trinkets. He KNEW how much she loved Disney!

Mark frowned, crouching down to sort through the fragments, finding the other part and held it up. "Darlin'…I could always glue them back together." He said softly, reaching out to take the tail and fitted it with it's counterpart, holding it up. "Taylor, it can be replaced honey, I know it's not the same, but…"

"NO IT CAN'T!!" She shrieked out heartbrokenly, grabbing the pieces, and threw them away before standing up, backing away from them like they were poison. "NONE OF IT CAN! He destroyed pieces that were authentic straight from Disney World and can NOT be replaced!! I've had those since I was ten years old!!" She cried out, her heart shattering all over again, and shook her head as she started running toward the front door of her house.

Mark caught Taylor before she even made it to the porch steps, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulled her back against him. He felt her kicking and struggling, but didn't let go. Finally, he turned her in his arms and lifted her so she was eye level with him, pressing his head against hers, not saying a single word. Just letting her cry and beat on him.

Taylor did just that. She hit him as hard as she could and finally caved in, her body slumping against him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crying her heart and soul out. Her deceased parents had bought those knickknacks for her tenth birthday after they surprised her with a trip to Disney World. They'd taken her out of school and everything. It was truly a moment in her childhood she'd never forget. She buried her face in his neck as he held her tighter, wondering why he was doing this, why he was trying to help her, but she wasn't going to question it. At the moment, she needed the comfort more then her own breath.

Tightening his grip on her ever so slightly, Mark felt his heart break all over again, wondering how in the Hell could Ken be so blind? So cold and uncaring? Taylor was…indescribable. She wasn't prissy, she was a tough woman, but a woman all the same. This fragility was something new, he had never seen it before, and it tore his heart in two. He carried her to the back of the truck and sat on the edge of the truck bed, holding her on his lap.

"I wish I could forget him. I really want to forget him, Mark." She whispered softly, snuggling further against him, and sighed shakily as she coughed a little, wiping her tears away. "Why can't I stop loving him, Mark?" She asked painfully, leaning against his shoulder, and felt his arms tighten more around her body.

Mark sighed, resting his head on top of hers, running a massive hand up and down her back soothingly. "Because you wouldn't be human if you could just stop loving someone, darlin'. We just ain't built like that." He whispered, sounding regretful, wishing for her sake it could be like that. Then she wouldn't be hurting so much. "You got people who care about you, Taylor. We can help ease the pain a little, if you'll let us…if you'll let me."

"I'll try Mark, I really will try." She promised softly, the tears slowly beginning to subside, felt his huge hand caressing her back soothingly, his fingertips grazing her neck since she was wearing a tank top. "Thank you…for coming here…for what you've done." She whispered, truly meaning it, knowing if it wasn't for Mark, she probably would've never gotten out of bed or taken a shower for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mark couldn't believe he was doing this. He had taken more time off from work to stay with Taylor, wanting to make sure she didn't relapse into her melancholy ways. Now he was paying for it. At the moment, he was in nothing, but a pair of cut off jeans that hugged his thighs like a second skin, his hair braided back, painting one of the spare rooms upstairs. Taylor had insisted they get rid of all the furniture and everything that reminded her of Ken. They went shopping and spent quite a fortune, even though Taylor refused to allow Mark to pay for any of it. After all, it wasn't HIS house, it was hers. He had at first stripped the wallpaper off, sanded down what needed to be, and then proceeded to set up shop for the paint. The whole nine yards was being done. He was wondering if he was getting high from the fumes, finding it mildly funny.

Taylor had a big smile on her face as she started pointing the movers in the direction where her brand new, king sized four poster bed was going. She had more than enough money saved up so this wasn't going to put her behind financially. "A little to the left." She ordered softly, wearing a pair of thin blue cotton shorts with a white tank top, something other than black. Mark had forced her into it, but she'd thank him later on since she felt less morbid. "Nope, back to the right…"

Mark heard someone cuss and figured the movers had dropped something on one of their toes again. Chuckling, he set down the roller he was using and stepped out into the hallway, figuring a little break might be in order. He had the window opened in the room, but that didn't stop him from feeling mildly lightheaded. "Problems, darlin'?" He asked, appearing behind Taylor, shaking his head, smiling broadly when he seen what was going on. "Pick a place, honey."

"Your wife is having a hard time deciding where to put the bed." The mover explained, looking mildly annoyed.

Taylor's eyes widened upon hearing that, swallowing hard as she felt Mark's hands on her shoulders, and knew he was there for her no matter what. "I'm not his wife…" She softly corrected, clearing her throat awkwardly, and finally pointed to the corner. "In the center of the room is fine, you guys. Sorry for being such a pain." The light in her eyes and cheerfulness in her tone of voice was gone.

"I've asked her time and time again, but she keeps shootin' me down." Mark sighed, shaking his head, chuckling when she spun around to stare at him. "Well, haven't I?" His green eyes twinkled, remembering all the times he had jokingly proposed to her, mainly over something stupid for the past month. He smirked, seeing the look in her eyes and knew she was torn between killing him and laughing. "Just smile, Tay."

She shot him a look that promised pain later on and flashed a smile, turning around to face the movers, and nodded back at them. "That's perfect, keep it there." She ordered once she got it where she wanted. The room was freshly painted in a beautiful lilac color, her favorite, and Mark had even sprung for an artist to come out and paint lilacs on her wall to give it even more color. The movers then proceeded to place her brand new cherry wood dresser and nightstands along with the lamps and hest in the room. It took an hour and by the time they were finished, her brand new room was complete and she loved it.

Mark surveyed the room, nodding. "Looks gorgeous darlin'." He said, smiling slightly, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, and unknowingly leaving a smudge of paint. Not that it would matter, he had splashes of paint all over, having gotten a little zealous in his painting.

"Yes it does." She murmured in response and turned around to face him, punching him lightly in the chest. "You need to stop referring to me as your wife before people get the wrong idea, Calaway." She half joked, the sparkle back in her teal eyes, and kissed his cheek before bouncing down the hallway to see what the movers were going to move into her newly constructive house.

Mark shook his head, knowing that irritated the Hell out of her, but it was something of a standing joke. "Hey Mrs. Calaway, you still wanting that border on the walls or should I just-" He ducked when a paintbrush came flying his way, hands up and retreated down the stairs. "Sorry honey!"

"Mr. Calaway, you better run!" She shouted, chasing him down the stairs, and laughed when the movers grumbled something incoherent before lugging in her new brown leather furniture. Two chairs with a huge couch that could seat six people comfortably. She grinned as she bounced over to the sink and got a glass of water, shooting a playful glare over at Mark's direction. "Don't even THINK about sleeping on it either, Mister."

Mark eyed the couches. Damn but they looked comfortable. He arched an eyebrow, planting his fists on his hips, staring at Taylor. "Oh really? And why not? That extra bed you ordered ain't gonna be here for another three days, remember? So unless you're sharing your bed, I think these couches look awfully comfy."

Glaring back at him, Taylor crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly. "You can sleep on the floor like a dog then." She smirked back at him and turned around to watch the movers haul in her new entertainment center and plasma flat screen television. The entertainment center was just for her DVD player she bought along with her five hundred dollar stereo system. "You're NOT sleeping on MY new couch, Calaway."

Mark arched an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. The floor? That wasn't going to feel good in the mornings. He already woke up slightly stiff as it was. "Fine darlin', I'll leave yer precious couch alone." He sighed dramatically, shaking his head, flashing a breathtaking smirk. "So about that border, ya wantin' it or not?" He asked, stepping back to avoid getting slammed with a piece of furniture.

Taylor smiled back at him and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck after leaning up on her tiptoes, and hugged him tightly. "You can share my new bed and yes I want the border. That's going to have an ocean theme so make sure you get the border perfect, darling." She batted her eyelashes back at him and giggled when he went to swat her ass, but she'd dodged him just in time, shaking her finger. "Uh-uh, bad move, sparky."

"Sparky? What's this sparky shit?" Mark demanded, growling softly. He shook his head when she stuck out her tongue. "Payback's a bitch, darlin'." He murmured, his green eyes narrowing. Though he was smiling then headed back upstairs to finish the room. "Women…"

"Men…" She grumbled back, loud enough to where he could clearly hear her, and giggled when she heard him growl even more before going to make sure the movers didn't break any of her new things. She started picking out the picture frames she'd bought, deciding to put pictures of her family and friends in them in place of her and Ken. Ken…She hadn't thought about him in over two weeks. It was weird how much Mark's presence had made her completely forget her ex-fiancé. It was almost as if he never existed, though she still cried every now and then. It was inevitable.

When Mark finally finished, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. He then crept out the door and peeked around, not spotting Taylor anywhere, and crept down the hallway. He slipped into the room she said she was just going to 'use' and shut the door behind him, nodding at what he found. While she had been distracted with the movers and everything else, he had snuck the artist back in to do this room that did her lilacs for her bedroom. This room was covered in her favorite Disney characters, done by the artist's memory, and it looked stunning. He raked a hand over his hair, hoping Taylor didn't get upset about this.

Taylor was downstairs, trying to hook up her DVD player and stereo system. Her television was already done as she leaned back against her couch, sighing in sheer bliss. This was definitely the life and she knew she'd probably end up falling asleep on the couch. Hey, it was HER couch in HER house so she could do whatever the Hell she wanted! Smiling softly, Taylor slowly stood up and popped in 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest', and laid back down on her comfortable new couch. Her entire house was finished and furnished, making this moving on all the more better and easier for her.

Mark heard the movie playing and shook his head, grinning though. The woman was obsessed. He took the time to grab a quick shower, washing the paint off his body. When he emerged, he wore comfortable fitting pants and a tank top. His wet hair was hanging loose down his back and over his shoulders. He headed downstairs, eyeing her critically. "Oh nice, sleeping on the couch are we?" He teased with a wink.

"It's my couch isn't it?" She retorted swiftly with a smirk, looking up at him, and felt her breath catch in her throat. She had to admit, Mark looked positively delicious with a beater on. It looked like it would bust off of him at any given moment, but she would never say that to him or admit she'd been thinking it. "Do you want to watch this or something else? Are you hungry?" She asked, suddenly trying to clear those thoughts of him out of her mind.

Mark arched an eyebrow, wondering where that came from. Normally he was the one asking her that. Mark slowly shook his head. "Not really Tay, I've been munching all day. You got a minute? I'd like to…show you somethin'." He hesitated himself, not sure if this had been such a good idea after all, staring down at her out of piercing green eyes.

"Yeah sure." She answered softly, standing up from the couch, and slid her hand into his as she smiled reassuringly at him. He was nervous, that much was obvious, and she wondered what he'd done. She sighed as he lead her up the stairs, looking around, and they finally stopped outside of one of her guest bedrooms. "Mark, are you feeling alright? What's going on?" She asked softly, concern evident in her voice and eyes.

Mark squared his shoulders, knowing either she'd be really pissed or mildly shocked. He smiled down at Taylor awkwardly before pushing open the door, stepping aside to let her by, clearing his throat. Moment of truth had arrived as he held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

Taylor's jaw dropped to the floor below, blinking rapidly, not believing what she was seeing. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. The Disney Princesses all adorned the walls with their little friends. One wall was Beauty and the Beast with Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip. The second wall was her all time favorite Disney movie The Little Mermaid. It had Ariel, Prince Eric, Ursula, Flounder and Sebastian with the kingdom of Atlantica in the background. She turned around and looked at the third wall, seeing it was Sleeping Beauty. Aurora, Prince Philip, the three fairies (Fauna, Flora, and Merriweather) and Maleficent all were painted to perfection. The final wall was all the classic Disney characters, which were Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Chip and Dale and a few others with the Disney World castle in the background. It was truly the more remarkable sight as the tears flowed from her eyes, no words sounding from her mouth.

What could she possibly say?

Mark cleared his throat awkwardly, wondering what was going on. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her body posture and knew she was crying. He swallowed down the regret. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that she'd be upset and took a hesitant step forward. "If you don't like it Tay, I'll have it covered." He said softly from behind.

"No! Don't have it covered please!" She cried out pleadingly at him, whirling around as she gripped his beater in her hands, crying so hard, she was having a hard time breathing. "Please, it's so beautiful…don't take it away…" She whispered, her tears soaking the front of his tank top, and coughed out a little. Ken had destroyed all of her priceless Disney knickknacks so this was the all she had left.

Mark's eyes widened slightly, definitely not expecting that. He nodded, gently taking Taylor's hands in his, bending his head down to press it against hers, staring into her eyes. "I won't darlin', I just…want to make you happy." He whispered heartfelt. "It seems I made you cry instead."

"I assure you, these aren't tears of sadness. These are tears of sheer joy." She informed him, reaching her hand up to caress his face with the back of it, a smile crossing her face as the tears sparkled in her eyes. "This is the most beautiful thing anyone's ever done for me, Mark. Thank you so much." She hugged him around the waist, pressing her face against his chest, and sighed in contentment.

Mark smiled, pressing his cheek against the top of her head, glad he had made her day. He sighed softly, his eyes roaming the walls, studying the artwork again. "I'm glad you like it, darlin'." He whispered, laughing when she jumped as a loud explosion echoed up the stairs from the movie. "You had to have that new system, huh?" He teased, pressing a tender kiss to her head.

"Jesus, I didn't think it was THAT loud." She grumbled good-naturedly, a grin on her face, and kissed his cheek before walking out of the beautifully decorated room. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her down the stairs and to the couch, pushing him down on it. "You can sleep on it whenever you want as long as you share." She grinned at him before sitting down beside him, snuggling against his side when his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Share huh?" Mark arched an eyebrow down at Taylor, trying to keep the gleam from his eyes. "I'm awfully greedy when it comes to the bed." He said slowly, a wicked smirk curving his lips.

"Well considering my bed is twice the size it used to be, I don't think that'll be a problem." She replied softly, a grin on her face, and turned back to watch the movie, her heart pounding in her chest. "Do you want some popcorn?" She asked softly, biting her bottom lip.

"I'll make it." Mark offered, getting off the couch, knowing he had just crossed that invisible line and headed to the kitchen. He banged his head on the refrigerator door before getting the popcorn started. He watched the bag moodily, finally snagging himself a beer, twisting off the cap and taking a long swallow of it. "You damned fool." He muttered to himself, slapping his open palm against his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They watched the movie in silence, each in their own thoughts, wondering what the other was thinking. Finally, Taylor stood up, wrapping her arms around her body and let out a deep sigh. She was thinking about Ken again, something she hadn't done lately, and stared out the window. She seen the darkened sky, knowing it was going to storm, and felt a shudder run through her body. She didn't mind rain, loved it actually, but severe weather always put her on edge.

Mark arched an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Taylor, a frown on his face. "You alright honey?" He asked softly, getting up and walking over to stand behind her, looking over her head, out the window. "Storm's rollin' in." He murmured, smiling slightly. He loved storms.

"I noticed." She murmured in return, feeling him standing behind her, and bit her bottom lip softly. Just being this close to him was sending her heart racing along with her pulse. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay in her eyes. Though they weren't tears of heartache and pain like they should've been. No, this was something completely different and she didn't understand it.

Mark rested his hands on Taylor's shoulders, his chin resting on her head. "You alright darlin'?" He asked softly, wondering what was going on now. He sighed heavily, hating to see her appearing so…sad. "How bout we put it another movie or something?" He suggested, gently turning her around, staring down into her eyes.

Taylor felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of emerald green eyes staring back at her and a lump began forming in her throat. "How much longer are you staying here?" She finally asked, biting her bottom lip. It wasn't that she didn't want him to leave. It was the fact that he had a life outside of her and not to mention a hall of fame career with the WWE.

Mark's frown deepened slightly before he smiled. "Why? You tryin' to get rid of me?" He only half-teased, stepping away from her and raking a hand through his hair. "I don't know…Until I go back." He said finally, not sure where this was going. Maybe he had overstayed his welcome, most likely, look at everything he had done. Forced her to get up, start working on getting her life back, she was probably annoyed with him.

"It's not that…I don't want you to stay, Mark." She assured him as if reading his mind, staring back at him with those big, violet eyes of hers. "It's just that you have a life outside of me and I don't want you to destroy it by staying here."

Mark cocked an eyebrow, his green eyes taking her in thoughtfully then they lit up, the same time lightening flashed throughout the room. "Come with me then." He said finally, reaching out to take both her hands in his. "Join me on the road, darlin'. It'd do you a world of good to get away from here."

Her jaw dropped to the floor, eyes widened in shock, not believing what he'd just asked her. "I can't." She whispered, slipping her hands from his, and shook her head repeatedly. "I can't do it, Mark." She raked a hand through her hair, clearing her throat, and sighed deep with regret at the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Why not Tay? Because of Ken?" Mark challenged, not about to see her suddenly back down and lose the spine she'd reclaimed. "Fuck Ken. I'm asking you to come with ME. Please Tay."

"Don't you dare patronize me, Mark!" She shouted at him, tears welling up in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked away to stare at her newly refurnished and designed house. "If you MUST know, it IS because of that bastard. It hasn't even been two months and you expect me to just pick up the pieces of my life and heart like it's the easiest fucking thing in the world!" She whipped around and glared at him. "I've got news for you, Deadman, it's NOT that easy! It's damn hard in fact!"

Mark blinked in shock at her outburst. "Did you…just call me Deadman?" He asked, studying her curiously, almost looking amused. "My name is MARK, not Deadman. And yeah, maybe I am expecting too much too soon from you darlin', but sittin' here alone ain't going to do you any good either. I just want what's best for you Taylor, can't you see that?"

A few tears began sliding down her cheeks as she looked back at him, nodding once, and sniffled a little as she placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know if I can…face him right now, Mark. Can't you see that?" She shot back at him softly, wiping her tears away hastily. She hadn't cried since the day Mark took her out to eat except at night when she slept in her bedroom alone.

Mark sighed heavily, gently brushing away her tears with his thumb. "You don't have to face him darlin'. You don't have to be near him if you don't' want to be." At the moment, Mark was fairly certain Mr. Anderson would steer well clear of him, most likely NOT wanting a repeat performance of the cage match.

"Mark…" She sighed deeply, biting her bottom lip, and dropped her head forward. "He's always going to be around and you know it. You're his friend whether you believe it or not. There's no way I can avoid him so I'm not going. That's the end of this discussion. Please don't pressure me anymore." She started crying as she walked into the kitchen away from him, needing space.

Mark sighed, watching her disappear into the kitchen and headed outside to watch the storm roll in. He knew he'd been moving too fast, it was too soon. Taylor wasn't ready to leave her safety net just yet. He'd be there when she was. He was extending his vacation. Mark smiled slightly as lightening zigzagged across the sky. Whether Taylor liked it or not, he had every intention of sticking around. He would be there for her no matter what.

**~!~**

It was a hot summer day right smack dab in the middle of July, which would mark the three month mark, and Taylor was starting to get cabin fever. Mark flat out refused to leave her side until she agreed to go on the road with him and it was starting to drive her nuts. So here she was, sitting in front of the fan, wearing a blue tank top with a pair of short jean shorts, trying to block out the ninety degree weather outside. She'd cleaned her entire house, needing something to do to get Mark off her mind. The man just wouldn't LEAVE, no matter how mean or cruel she was toward him. He just smirked at her and brushed her harsh words off like they were nothing!

Mark was outside, roasting his ass off, but outside nonetheless. He wore just a pair of cut off jean shorts, busy mowing her front yard. He halted, pulling the bandana off his head to wipe away the sweat. Poor Taylor, she had tried almost every truck in the book to get his ass out of there, but…it wasn't working. He smirked slightly, deciding to head inside for a break, and something cold to drink, halting when he seen her. "Maybe I should install an air conditioner." He said casually, watching her peel the tank top off her back.

"And maybe you should go home to your OWN air conditioner." She suggested casually, throwing the tank top on the couch, clad in her baby blue bra. She didn't care. Mark had seen her naked on MORE than one occasion and sighed as the air from her fan flowed over her heated body. Her long, flowing black hair cascaded down her back as she sighed, the sweat sliding down her chest as she picked up her water bottle, pouring it over her head. "Damn!"

"I have a home?" Mark blinked, looking stunned then slapped his forehead. "Damn! I KNEW I was forgetting something!" He chuckled when she shot him an exasperated look and dropped down beside her. "Come on darlin', you know you like havin' me around. Who else would do the repairs on this old place?" He joked, reaching out to wipe away the sweat running down her back. "You could go soak in the tub, in cold water." He suggested, emerald green eyes lighting up. "Or come outside, I'll hose ya down." Now he was smirking.

"Or I could shove the hose up your ass?" She retorted with a smirk, violet eyes glinting wickedly, and proceeded to pour the rest of her bottle of water over his head when he went to grab her. "I don't think so, big boy." She stated, standing up and pulling her hair up in a ponytail, keeping it off her neck, shoulders and back. It was just too hot to allow it to flow, especially since it was waist length. 'I need a damn pool.' She thought.

Mark sighed, that water felt pretty damn good at the moment. "Hey, got anymore?" He teased, reaching out to tap her ass before heading for the kitchen, getting himself two bottles of water, downing one in two swallows before opening the second. "Hey Tay, you need a damn pool!"

"God now you're reading my damn mind!" She groaned, shaking her head, and raked a hand through her wet hair. "That's it! You're going back to your OWN home or on the road, Mark! You've been here for close to three months now and reading my damn mind!" She exclaimed, her eyes widened, and groaned more when a knock sounded at the door. "Damn it, who could that be?"

Mark grunted, drinking his way through the other bottle. "I was wondering the same damn thing." He shot back, smirking, amused with this. He arched an eyebrow when the knocking increased. "You gonna answer that darlin'?"

"I suppose since SOMEONE is too lazy to get it." She snorted back and walked toward the door, completely oblivious to the fact that she was only in her bra. She opened the door and squealed out in shock and surprise when her best friend, Kelli, clobbered her with a massive hug. "What on earth are you DOING here?!"

Mark grunted when he was pulled into a back cracking and shouted, "Glen, ya sumbitch, put me down!"

"Good to see you too, old man." Glen laughed, stepping away and pulling Taylor in for a bear hug after Kelli let her go. "Hey there sweetheart." He greeted, laughing when Mark groaned.

"Hey yourself, Big Red." She joked back, hugging him in return, and stepped out of it as she hit his arm lightly. "Takin' care of my girl here I hope?"

"Your girl?" Kelli echoed with a smirk on her lips, placing her hands on her hips, acting all exasperated. "Funny, I wasn't aware that I was already taken by you, especially when I'm engaged to Gleny boy here…"

"THAT'S why she keeps turning me down!" Mark mockingly slapped his forehead.

"Lesbian." Glen nodded solemnly, pulling Kelli back into his arms. "Stay away from MY woman!" He growled teasingly.

"Unless we can watch." Mark amended, laughing when both women shot him deadly glares.

"Oh no, I didn't tell you did I, Mark?" She exclaimed suddenly, covering her mouth with her hand, and tried so hard not to laugh as she bit her bottom lip, looking completely serious. "I've decided I'm turning lesbian. Care to join me, Kelli?" She asked with a wink.

"No thanks, but good luck with that." She replied, knowing her best friend was just joking, and it put fire back into Kelli's eyes to see a glimpse of the old Taylor again.

"Lesbian? I KNEW it."

"I'm interested." Glen grunted when Kelli elbowed him. "It was a joke!"

Mark casually draped an arm over Taylor's shoulder. "So…you like women huh? Does this mean I can't call you Mrs. Calaway anymore?" He asked with a twinkle in his green eyes.

"Mrs. Calla-what the Hell?"

Sighing, Taylor shot a glare up at him in exasperation and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's a long story." She said by way of explanation and groaned when Mark's arms wrapped around her midsection, pulling her against his muscular chest. "Didn't you hear what I said? I'm a lesbian, which means I don't like dick." Kelli burst out in full fledged laughter.

"I'm sure I could change your mind." Mark whispered in Taylor's ear, his lips brushing against her lobe before stepping away, slapping Glen on the back. "Want a beer?"

"Need one more like it." Glen replied, following his friend into the kitchen.

"You and me both."

Taylor shivered when Mark left the room, raking a hand through her hair, and stopped Kelli before she even said a word. "Don't start. We're just friends." She stated emphatically, though she was trying to also convince herself of that factor too.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetie." Kelli murmured in response, not wanting the guys to overhear, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now, be straight with me, how are you REALLY doing?"

"I'm doing alright. Mark has really helped even though I'll never admit that to his face." She quietly said as they walked into her newly refurnished and designed living room, plopping down on the plush brown leather couch. "I know I've worried you and I'm sorry for it, but I just needed sometime to myself." She explained softly.

"I understand, especially after what that fucker did to you." Kelli softly replied, grabbing her hand in her own, and looked at her best friend with caring gray eyes. "I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Smiling, Taylor nodded and hugged her best friend, knowing that thanks to Mark's persistence. "Yeah, I do." She whispered, closing her eyes.

**~!~**

Glen followed Mark out the back door, beer in hand, onto the back porch, both men dropping down on the patio furniture. "What's the real deal with you and Taylor? How's she holding up? Honestly." Concern was laced in Glen's voice as he stared at his best friend, waiting for the answers to his questions.

"Nothing's goin' on so get that outta yer head right now." Mark said firmly, though he was beginning to wonder about that himself and sighed, taking a swallow of his beer. "And she's doing better. Much better then when I first came here."

"Three months. Three months and nothing's going on? You sure? Since when do YOU take time from the road unless it's an injury?" Glen demanded, knowing there was something Mark wasn't telling him.

"Keep flapping yer gums Glen and I'll make you swallow that bottle." Mark threatened, meaning every single word that came out of his mouth.

**~!~**

"Girl, how can nothing be going on between you two?! He's been here for almost three months!" Kelli exclaimed, pointing out the obvious, and was sitting on her knees all excited now.

"Would you just shut up about it?" Taylor snapped, suddenly not amused, and folded her arms in front of her chest when Kelli stuck her tongue out at her. "There's NOTHING going on between us, Kelli, I mean it. It's too soon for that."

"I think-no I KNOW you're full of shit."

"I think we oughta head back inside." Mark said firmly, draining the last of his beer, not amused with Glen's incessant teasing. He didn't wait for an answer, just headed inside.

"This is too cute. Undie…nursing a-" Glen wheezed when he was sucker punched in the stomach. "Crush." He squeaked out in a whisper, doubling over with a loud grunt.

Kelli heard that squeak and immediately turned her attention to her fiancé, who was doubled over as she entered the room. She shot up from the couch, planting her hands on her hips, and demanded. "What did you do to him, Mark?!" She demanded angrily.

Taylor blinked when Mark explained why he sucker punched Glen in the stomach, and sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Let me get one thing straight right now," She began, standing up as her anger flared. "Mark and I aren't, never will we BE, together. I don't' want anyone, not after what Ken did to me, got it?" She then stormed into the kitchen, needing a Bacardi wine cooler to calm her anger down.

Mark looked back and forth between Kelli and Glen, gather that the pair of them had been doing the same thing. Shaking her head, he headed into the kitchen, snagged himself a beer and looked at Taylor, noticing the tension on her face and sighed, walking back out into the living room. He decided she needed some space, knowing Kelli probably did a number on her like Glen did to him.

"Oh god…my stomach…" Glen groaned out, sitting on the couch as Kelli began rubbing the sore spot, and glared up at Mark who just shot him a glare in return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Serves you right for teasing him, Glen." She stated, biting her bottom lip as her head lowered, and sighed deeply, knowing she'd been doing the exact same thing. It was no wonder her and Glen were getting married. "Is she okay, Mark?" She asked in an even softer voice.

Mark shrugged, settling down on the couch, careful not to injure the damn thing since it was brand new. "Sometimes she is, sometimes she ain't. You two-" He smiled wryly. "Seem to have been hitting nerves with both of us."

"And I'll refrain from doing it ever again." Glen said, finally straightening up, draping his arm around his fiancée's shoulders.

"I just don't understand how nothing could've happened between you two in the past three months." Kelli wondered aloud, placing her hand over Glen's, and leaned back against him. "I mean, it's obvious you two like each other with all the teasing you do. What's holding you back from just asking her out, Mark?" She was speaking quietly, not wanting Taylor to overhear. She didn't want her best friend upset while they were visiting.

"Let me see…maybe because it's only been three months." Mark said sarcastically. "Somehow, I don't think three MONTHS is going to be enough time to get over a three YEAR relationship. When she's ready…" He trailed off, cocking an eyebrow at the knowing look on both their faces, realizing he'd just basically said he had the intention of asking Taylor out.

"I KNEW IT!" Kelli crowed, clapping her hands happily, a shit eaten grin plastered on her face as her gray eyes twinkled along with Glen's blue ones. "I KNEW there was something more there that you felt for her! So, when are you finally going to get up the balls and just ask her out, Deadman?" She asked excitedly, wanting her best friend to feel loved and cherished again. To forget about Ken Anderson ever existing in her world. She knew if anyone could do it, Mark could.

Mark growled. If it had been any other woman, but Kelli, he might have been tempted to go for he throat. As it was, he just got up and sucker punched Glen again when the man started sniggering. "Christ!" Glen groaned, dropping to his knees, doubling over, pressing his forehead to the floor.

"Kel, just let it lie." Mark advised in a low deadly, quiet tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Mark." She whispered softly, lowering her gaze to the floor, and raked a hand through her long copper colored hair. She knew she was out of line, but Taylor deserved a good, decent and true man like Mark. Why couldn't her best friend see it? "I'll stay out of your business from now on…" She then stood up and walked outside, needing sometime to think.

Mark raked a hand through his hair, extending his hand to Glen and pulling him up as he asked, "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, great. Nothing like having one's internal organs rearranged." Glen sighed, rubbing his sore abdomen. "Look, Kel and I didn't come here to start trouble. How bout you two join us for dinner or something?"

"You'd have to ask Tay."

"You ask her. I'm going to check on my woman." Glen patted Mark's shoulder before heading outside, hoping Kelli was alright.

"What?" Taylor demanded hoarsely when she heard footsteps behind her and already knew who it was. It was inevitable as she sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry I overreacted like that, Mark." She apologized, raking her hands through her hair, and leaned her elbows on the counter, her eyes closed and back turned to him.

Mark arched an eyebrow. "What're you apologizin' to me for?" He asked curiously, wondering what she had done. "Darlin', about what was…said. They didn't mean nothin' by it." He raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "We were invited out to dinner, if you want to go."

"I don't want to go out for dinner…" She whispered softly, lowering her head even more, and looked over at her brand new oven and stove she'd just bought. "I'll cook though…if they don't mind. Do you?" She asked, still not turning around to face him, feeling his body heat radiating on her back.

Mark frowned somewhat, gently turning Taylor around so she was facing him, placing two fingers under her chin and tilting her head back, staring down into her eyes. "What's changed between us, darlin'?" He asked in a whisper, his emerald green orbs searching her face intently.

Taylor searched his green eyes, her breathing quickening somewhat, and felt her heart thundering against her chest rapidly. "I don't know…" She whispered back finally, not having the strength to pull away, nor the desire, and that scared her. What scared her even further was the fact that she was now staring at his lips, begging to know what they'd feel like against her own.

Mark knew what she was looking at and god help him if he wasn't wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked like. He dipped his head slightly, their lips barely grazing, but grazing all the same and pulled back, looking into her eyes. Knowing they were at the beginning of crossing that line between friendship and something more.

Taylor opened her mouth and started leaning up on her tiptoes when Kelli's voice sounded in the living room, causing that spell he had over her to instantly break. She cleared her throat loudly, backing away from him, and felt the tears already sliding down her cheeks. Without a word, she flew out of the kitchen and upstairs, taking two at a time, and into her bedroom, slamming the door harshly behind her. She flipped the lock on it and slid down the door, curling in a tight ball on the floor, and proceeded to cry her heart out. What the Hell was wrong with her?! She was just STARTING to get over Ken and Mark had just kissed her in the kitchen. It wasn't a full fledged kiss, but it was enough to cross that line between friendship and relationship. She didn't want a relationship, that much she knew. If she didn't, then why the Hell had she been dreaming about Mark being naked and making love to her lately? It didn't make sense and disturbed her to say the least.

"Uh, did something happen?" Kelli asked softly, staring at Mark, who looked like he was either going to snap or cry. She honestly didn't want to see either and headed upstairs to check on her best friend while Glen tended to his own.

"What just happened?" Glen demanded, making sure to stay OUT of punching range this time.

"I just…kissed her." Mark muttered, stepping outside, suddenly not caring if it was sweltering out here. It was better then the sudden coldness that had gripped his insides. He knew Glen had followed him and growled, sounding annoyed though in all honesty, he didn't care.

"Like, a kiss-kiss?"

"Like…a brush of the lips kinda kiss."

"A testing the waters kiss." Glen said knowingly. "And she ran…damn…"

"Go away damn it! I don't want to see you or anyone right now!" She shouted through the door when she heard the knocking, but no voice sounded, which made her think it was Mark. "Just leave and go back to your own life!" She was hysterically crying now as she stumbled up from the floor and collapsed from her bed. She wasn't coming out no matter what, wanting to be left alone right now. She had a lot of thinking to do and wondered if she could ever face Mark again after what just happened.

Mark and Glen both looked up when they heard shouting, both knowing it was Taylor and both sighed. "I don't think I'm helping her anymore, man." He grumbled.

"I think you just ought to go on up there and explain things to her." Glen suggested, sounding mildly smug, folding his arms over his chest.

"Man, for once, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mark snapped, storming back into the house, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"It's the damn truth, Mark!" Glen snapped back, finally having enough of his best friend pushing him around, and growled when he actually took a swing. "You have to tell her how you really feel! She needs to forget about Ken and you're the only one who can do it so get your ass up there and make things right!"

Mark rounded on Glen, eyes flashing dangerously. "What if she still loves him, Glen? You ever thought about that? I'd only be making things worse for her!" He was two point five seconds away from snapping his friend's neck in two. "AND I'm not doing jack shit while you're here! An audience ain't goin' to make things easier either! You're pushing us both too goddamn hard!"

"That's the ONLY way the two of you will do jack shit about it!" Glen shouted argumentatively, shaking his head back and Mark. The man had NEVER been shy around a woman before, NEVER, and Glen wondered why suddenly he was doing it around Taylor. "She can't be in love with someone who broke her heart the way Ken did, man. Don't you get that? Don't you understand that you're the ONLY person who can make her completely forget about him?"

Mark sighed, running his hand down his face in frustration. "You didn't see her, man. I don't want her to rebound or something." He finally admitted. "If Tay really wants…WHY THE HELL AM I EXPLAINING MYESLF TO YOU?"

Glen grinned back at him boyishly. "I don't know, why are you? You should be explaining it to her." He pointed out the obvious and dodged another swing of Mark's fist toward his stomach. "Enough of that!"

"Man, screw you!" Mark spat, spinning around to find an amused Kelli watching them, and groaned as he slapped his face. "Jesus…" He moaned, knowing they'd never let him live this down.

"Mark, why don't you go try screwing Taylor before going for MY fiancé?" She suggested smugly, a grin on her face, and smirked wickedly when Mark groaned even more, clearing a both for him. Glen was on the floor rolling around laughing his ass off.

Mark growled, really wishing sometimes he was a woman beater. Sighing, he picked Kelli up by her shoulders and removed her from his path then took the stairs two at a time, rather desperate for them to be gone now. What the Hell was he going to say to Taylor after what just transpired between them moments ago in the kitchen?

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Glen asked his beautiful fiancée from behind after Mark had disappeared upstairs, wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"They will be." She replied confidently, a smile on her face, and turned around to stare into her soon-to-be husband's eyes, running her fingers through his long, beautiful locks. He'd grown his hair back and promised to never cut it again, telling Vince to go screw himself for forcing him to go bald all that time.

Spinning her around to face him, Glen's eyes twinkled mischievously, his head dipping to caress her own, and smiled when her arms snaked around his neck as their bodies pressed tightly together. "So much for dinner." He murmured against her soft lips, tracing the upper one with the tip of his tongue.

"Tease." She scowled back at him playfully, eyes narrowed, and squealed out when he lifted her up and carried her out of the house, deciding he needed to spend some quality time with her back at their hotel they were staying at. That and to give Mark and Taylor sometime to themselves, especially after what just happened.

Taylor had cried herself to sleep and grumbled when there was a knock on her bedroom door, causing one of her eyes to pop open. She looked around, trying to adjust her eyes to the lighting of the room, and sighed when the knocking became more urgent. She slowly slid from the bed, stumbling a bit, and unlocked her bedroom door, still in a deep sleep. She didn't even have time to react when a pair of hands cupped her face and lips descended on hers, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

Mark figured the worse Taylor would do would be to slap him or kick him in the nuts then kick him out. But…he was willing to risk it. He traced his tongue along the edge of her lips, then gently nibbled on them with his teeth, his thumbs caressing the side of her face. He pressed his lips firmly to hers, kissing her passionately and tenderly at once, pouring all the feeling he had for her inside of it.

Taylor's head was swimming as she stumbled back into her bedroom, feeling his large arm wrap around her waist, and in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. No matter how badly she wanted to push him away, she couldn't. She wanted this man and he wanted her. It was obvious and the sexual chemistry had been building between them for quite sometime now. After all, he'd been staying with her for the past three months. "Mark…" She breathed out when they finally parted, completely breathless, and looked deeply into his smoldering green eyes. She was glad his arm was wrapped firmly around her waist because her legs had turned into mush at the moment.

Mark stared into her purple eyes, searching them for something. He wasn't entirely sure what though at the moment. He wanted to kiss her again, that much he knew. He wanted to taste those swollen, rosebud lips again and took the dive, dipping his head down to capture her mouth again. He could feel the sparks flowing through both of them and knew she wanted him, but what she wanted and what she would do were two different things. He was prepared for both.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she melted against him, pressing her chest further into him. She was still in just her baby blue bra with those shorts, having been too upset earlier to care how she was dressed. Now however, her body was ignited in flames that only he could put out. It'd been so long since she'd last felt a man's fiery touch. "I can't breathe…" She gasped out, finally tearing her lips from his, and pressed a hand to her racing heart, their eyes never leaving one another's.

Mark couldn't either though he was cool with that. He didn't break eye contact as he regained his breath, his fingers tracing a gentle path up and down the side of her throat, feeling her racing pulse. Gently, he picked Taylor up in his arms, feeling her legs automatically wrap around his waist, a perfect fit. He moved one massive hand to the nape of her neck, gently caressing it, just staring into her eyes. He could honestly get lost in them, especially when he seen the light violet slowly turn to plum. It entranced him in ways he couldn't even begin to describe and didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We'll be FINE. Go. Have a blast." Taylor stated for the millionth time, groaning when Mark began protesting again, and looked at Kelli for help. Glen had his hand firmly wrapped around Mark's arm, trying to pull the man out of the door, but it wasn't happening. Mark was stubborn and much stronger than Glen gave him credit for.

"Mark man, they'll be FINE." Glen agreed with Taylor, sighing when Mark shot him a deadly look, and wanted to ring his best friend's neck as he groaned in frustration.

Mark almost decked Glen, but knew better. Mostly. Instead, he resigned himself to his fate, but when Glen went to drive, that's where he drew the line. "Uh-uh, I might have to go out with you, but I'll be damned if you're gonna drive." He said, ripping the keys from Glen and slid in on the driver's side. The last time he drove with Glen, he almost did murder his friend. Glen had…road…rules.

Glen chuckled, shaking his head, and shrugged his shoulders as Kelli walked up to him. "I'll be back in a few hours, sweets." He promised, running his finger down her cheek, and kissed her lips softly.

Taylor refused to walk them out, needing sometime to think. It'd been a week since Glen and Kelli arrived at her house expectantly and to say it was interesting would be an understatement. After that kiss Mark and Taylor shared in her bedroom, they ended up falling asleep in the each other's arms and she must admit she'd enjoyed it immensely. Though the next morning, she was the first out of bed and neither had spoken about it since. She didn't know why, but it scared her to wake up with another man that wasn't Ken in her bed. New or not, it was still strange, but not entirely bad either. "I need a fucking drink." She concluded and headed to her liquor cabinet.

"You need a drink like you need another hole in your head." Kelli said, following her friend inside after sharing a goodbye kiss with Glen. She closed the door behind her and smiled slightly at the 'try to stop me' look on Taylor's face. "Pour me one will ya?" She started browsing the movies with a disinterested air. "So…how's things going with you and Mark?" Kelli and Glen just got back from the road, deciding to stay with Taylor on their days off so she wouldn't kill Mark.

"I need a hole in my head period and don't ask." She replied solemnly, pouring both of them shots of Jack Daniels, her favorite and downed it, wincing at the burning liquid. She sighed when Kelli just smirked at her and told her she was number one by doing a certain hand gesture. "Don't even start with me. I know we kissed, but we haven't talked about it and it's not going to be discussed tonight." She was putting her foot down this time damn it!

**~!~**

"A bar…I need a fucking bar." Mark said, his green eyes scanning the sides of the road, taking in the buildings. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled into the parking lot, glancing over at his friend in time to see the smug look on Glen's face. "WHAT?"

"You know damn well what, Mark! Don't play that innocent act with me. Come on, let's go have a drink and you can tell me all about you and Tay." Glen stated and didn't give his best friend a chance to say anything as he got out of the car, shutting the door behind him, and headed into the building. He just hoped he could keep Mark out for most of the night before he drove Taylor completely insane.

Mark sighed, knowing Taylor needed her space. He was an intense man and damn it if she didn't drive him half out of his mind! He let Glen lead the way inside, gesturing for two beers to one of the bartenders before finding a table in a dark, secluded corner. "You ask one damn thing and I'll break a bottle and stab you." He threatened calmly before taking a seat opposite of Glen.

**~!~**

Kelli just shrugged. "May I offer just ONE opinion, then I'm done." For emphasis, she crossed her heart with her finger, letting her best friend know that she was only going to offer just what was on her mind.

Sighing, having a feeling she knew what was coming, Taylor downed another shot and then turned around to face her friend. "What?" She asked, sounding skeptical, but Kelli was her best friend and there was nobody she trusted more in her life than the woman who was keeping her sane.

"Did he at least kiss you yet?" Kelli sounded so casual about it, though there was a glimmer in her eyes that wouldn't fool anyone, especially Taylor. She smiled broadly at the expression that adorned Taylor's face and got her answer. "He did! Was it any good?"

"I don't know…" Taylor lied, knowing she could never tell her best friend what she was feeling from that one heated kiss her and Mark shared a week ago in her bedroom. It was hot, demanding, yet tender and sweet all mixed together. Ken had kissed her breathless on many occasions and was a GREAT kisser, but Mark had him beat when it came to the tenderness and feeling. She sighed and groaned before downing another shot, wanting to get completely shitfaced tonight.

Kelli decided to take pity on her friend and changed the subject. "Okay, now you got your house done, everything looks fantastic. Now…how about YOU? When do we get to play makeover on you?" She asked excitedly.

"Do I NEED a makeover?" She retorted with a raised eyebrow, staring at her best friend, and sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "What's the point, Kel? I'm not looking to impress any man for a long time so what do I need a makeover for?" She was getting sad again and downed another shot, squeezing the glass in her hand as she stared directly at the wall. Even though it'd been a little over three months, it still hurt to even think about Ken, which she did quite frequently at night when she was alone. "He asked me to go on the road with him." She said out of nowhere.

"He did what?" Kelli almost spit out her drink. She wiped her chin before getting up and fetching the bottle, pulling Taylor down on the couch with her, and refilling both their glasses to the brim. She toasted Taylor before downing it. "What did you tell him?" She asked softly, knowing that must have knocked Taylor for a loop.

"At first I just stared at him like he was on another planet cause I was so shocked. Then I told him no because of…Ken." She sighed deeply as she admitted that, dropping her head, and downed another shot, shaking her head back and forth sadly. Why did her world always revolve around Ken?

"Why does your world still revolve around Ken?" Kelli demanded, as if reading Taylor's mind when honestly, it was just that she knew her friend too well. "Mark's a great guy and nobody is saying you have to DATE him." She reached out to push Taylor's head back up. "Hey, chin up girl, things aren't that bad."

"I don't know!" Taylor was getting frustrated as she stood up from the couch and began pacing back and forth, chewing on her thumbnail. "If I see him, I know I'm going to be heartbroken all over again, Kelli. I don't think I can handle seeing him right now and this thing with Mark is just confusing me even more. God, I just want it all to go away." She grumbled and downed another shot Kelli poured her. "How's the wedding plans coming?" She asked, changing the subject again.

"They're a comin'." Kelli waved her hand dismissively. "Stop changing the subject, Tay. If Mark is confusing you so bad, send him packing. He'll understand. He cares about you. We ALL care about you. He'd do anything to make sure you're okay, EVEN walk away and give you space." She arched an eyebrow, staring down at her engagement ring thoughtfully. It was cubic zirconium cut in the shape of a heart and the stone glittered different colors. It was set on a silver band and was possibly the most beautiful ring Kelli ever laid her eyes on.

"Are you stoned?" She demanded seriously, narrowing her eyes at her best friend, and shook her head, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "Do you have ANY idea HOW many TIMES I've TRIED to get him to leave?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in sheer frustration.

"I'm beginning to wish I WAS stoned." Kelli admitted, raking a hand through her hair. "So let's just annoy him until he packs his bags and goes. We could do it…I think…" She sighed, pouring herself another shot. "Yeah, I wish I was stoned, this all might make better sense." She grinned playfully.

"Believe me, if I had some shit, I would get stoned, but alcohol is the next best thing, not to mention legal." She grinned back at her best friend and sighed, plopping down on the couch, and downed another shot. "I just don't understand it, Kelli. I told him so many times that I was fine and that he could go, but he won't do it. He told me straight up that he's not leaving unless I go on the road with him. Isn't that about some shit?" She shook her head, knowing Mark was going to drive her completely crazy until she finally gave in. Stubborn man.

"God…that stubborn jackass." Kelli said, shaking her head, though there was a smile playing on her lips. "This IS a bright side to all this though." She said finally, giggling at the cocked eyebrow she received. "Mark is a handsome man who could have his choice of women. Doesn't it give you just a LITTLE bit of pleasure knowing he's chasing your ass? Poor guy must be going nuts. He's never been denied before, actually…this is kinda funny." She started laughing.

"I don't know what I have to do." Taylor started laughing in spite of herself. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time and it felt foreign to her. "Maybe I should just get one of them damn stamps and plant it on his forehead that says DENIED. Think that'd get the point across?" She asked in between giggles, pouring them another shot, and couldn't even do it because she was laughing too hard at the mental image she was getting in her mind of Mark.

"Then we could get pictures of it and send it around to everyone we know!" Kelli shrieked with laughter. "Oh try this: In full Undertaker regalia, with DENIED on his head and a woman lurking somewhere in the back shaking her head NO." She leaned back against the couch. "With…fucking…eyeliner." Kelli was suddenly serious. "Okay, I have one more question. WHY IS HIS MAKEUP BETTER THEN MINE?"

"I…have…no…clue…" Taylor rasped out, tears spilling down her cheeks, and she was holding her stomach. "Oh god it hurts!" She shook her head and started laughing harder as another image flowed into her mind. "Better yet, have the eyeliner and everything, but instead of his tights, have a brown sack with a big purple X on it that says DENIED on his forehead!" She was rolling on the floor laughing now since Kelli shoved her off the couch doing the same thing.

"Mark…in a paper bag…OH MY GOD…" She had to move to the floor to have room to roll around, kicking her legs in the air, hands crossed over her stomach. "Oh Lord…I think I broke a rib…" She wiped away tears, looking up at Taylor. "You know…I think we could Photoshop that…"

"Are you serious?" She gaped at her friend, violet eyes widened, and wiped her tears away that'd flowed down her cheeks from laughing so hard. "Do you have ANY idea how much trouble we'd be in? How much I'D be in? Hell no, not doing it." She shook her head, knowing Mark would for sure hurt her if she pulled a prank on him to that magnitude.

"Well, you want him gone." Kelli said seriously, sounding totally reasonable and patient. "It's not like we HAVE to give it out, but you could…threaten it to make him leave." She arched an eyebrow, wondering how bad Taylor really did want Mark gone, if she even did. She smiled sweetly.

"I…" She sighed, not sure what to say to that, and raked a hand through her hair in frustration. "It's not that I want him gone completely, but he is very intense and overbearing at times…" She bit her bottom lip, the alcohol beginning to take it's full effect. "Damned if he isn't a great kisser though!"

"Intense and overbearing…" Kelli took another shot, not quite as buzzed as her friend, but close. "Do you think he's that intense in the bedroom?" She asked innocently, seeing the speculative look in her friend's eyes. "Great kisser huh? Glen's the best kisser, sorry. I'm biased though."

"Naturally." Taylor muttered good-naturedly, grinning at Kelli, and leaned back further against the cushions of the couch. "Mark's lips are so soft and I've never been kissed like that in my life! And his arms…God I must've came at least three times in my pants from him just holding me." Running a hand through her hair, Taylor licked her lips as she downed another shot.

Kelli snorted, shooting alcohol out of her nose and winced, setting down her shot glass and cupping her hands over her nose. For a second, it looked like she was crying and she was, but she was also laughing at the same time. "Oh my god…from him just holding you?" She peered at Taylor from red rimmed eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Would I make up some shit like that?" She retorted with a smirk, her eyes twinkling, and threw a box of Kleenex at her friend. "There's only one other man who could make me cum just by being in their arms and that was Ken." She admitted, downing another shot, and felt the tears burn her eyes. "I shouldn't be feeling or even talking about someone else like this…" She whispered regretfully, the pain evident in her voice.

Kelli blinked. "Wait-you mean like…you shouldn't be thinking or talking about Mark like this? Because of Ken? Ken left YOU! He's a dirt bag, Tay! Where the Hell is it written you can't be attracted to someone besides Ken?" She demanded, wondering what was going on in Taylor's mind.

"Two words, Kelli. Three years. Three fucking years." Taylor stated, reminding her best friend, and raked a hand through her hair in frustration. "I'm still in love with him Ken, Kelli. I love him no matter what he's done. How can you stop loving someone you gave your whole heart and soul too? It's close to impossible, Kelli! How would you feel if Glen did that to you? You couldn't just stop loving him and you damn well know it!" She downed another shot.

"I don't know…" Kelli began slowly. "If he'd been cheating on me." She frowned, the idea struck her as ridiculous. Glen? Cheat on her? Not possible. "I guess you're right, I'd still love the big lug, though that wouldn't stop me from pulling a Lorena Bobbitt on him." She said seriously, getting up to sit back on the couch. "I don't know, Taylor. Maybe you should…just let Mark, or someone, anybody, start to help you get over him…even just as friends. Go out, do things."

Sighing, Taylor lowered her head and closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to slip down her cheeks. "I'm not ready. That's the problem. I know you're right though and I've decided that I am going on the road with Mark. I need to get out of this house before I go insane. Before he makes me more insane." She admitted, raking her hands through her hair, and hoped she didn't regret this decision. "Just let me tell him, alright?"

"I'm not about too." Kelli said bluntly, leaning over the arm of the couch to get a tissue, and passed it to her friend. "If he drives you insane, we'll murder him. Better yet, we'll lock him in a room with John and Randy. They can drive HIM insane. How's that?" She peered into Taylor's violet eyes, hating to see her friend cry, knowing Ken had probably caused her to shed a million heartbroken tears and sighed sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Taylor couldn't stop herself from giggling even if her life depended on it. Just the mere fact that Kelli would lock Mark up in a room with Dumb and Dumber would be hysterical. "He's be on America's Most Wanted for second degree murder of them." She stated without hesitation, knowing Mark. She'd gotten to know quite a bit about him and his temper so she knew if the two drove him nuts enough, he would kill them for sure.

"Probably, but he'd also probably wind up pleading insanity and getting it. Did I tell you what they did to Glen and Steve?" Kelli instantly launched into the story of what the Terror Twins had done the night of the cage match. How they harassed the men to the point of almost winding up dead. She was glad to see Taylor laughing. "Yeah, I think that'd be the PERFECT punishment for Marky boy. Don't you?"

"Yeah, but I do like John and Randy too much to allow that to happen to them." Taylor stated with a smirk, causing Kelli to grin back at her, and both girls busted out in full fledge laughter. "God can you imagine what Mark would do to you after getting out of that room? First he'd have blood on his hands and then he'd go after yours. I would plead innocent because it's YOUR idea." She smirked when Kelli started grumbling, calling her a chickenshit. "When it comes to Mark, yes I am and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Mark's a big old teddy bear, if you know how to handle him. Besides, I have Glen to fight my battles." Kelli smirked, licking her lips at the thought of her fiancé. "I couldn't do that to Mark, I love the old grouch too much. I might tape them though and make him watch it over and over again."

Taylor giggled as she shook her head, finally setting her glass to the side, too engrossed in the conversation with Kelli to even think about downing another shot. "So, tell me about these wedding plans. You ARE going to have a bachelorette party, right? You know damn well Glen is going too. The guys are going to force it on him and I think it's ONLY appropriate I force one on you. Since I'm the maid of honor and all." She grinned, her violet eyes twinkling with pure mischief.

Kelli tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Of course I am. Glen is having one and from what I've seen, no force was needed." She rolled her eyes with a snort, sighing dramatically. "Let's see…you definitely have to come on the road, we'll be in L.A. in a week and that's' where I'm getting my wedding dress from. I found this awesome little boutique shop. We can see about getting you your dress. Something different from the other girls, since you're special." She teased.

Taylor grinned back at her and nodded, knowing she had no choice, but to go on the road now. She refused to miss her best friend's wedding and giggled at the thought of Kelli getting married. "God you were always the crazy one out of both of us. I can't believe Glen was the one to make you settle down." Kelli was a huge party girl when they were younger, but that all changed when she got a job as Glen's personal assistant and ended up becoming a Diva, his valet, for the WWE. They hit it off instantly, after she told Glen where he could stick his temperamental, childish attitude. They were too adorable and Taylor knew they'd be together forever.

"It's been a rocky road, but that's half the fun." Kelli concurred, her eyes shining at the mere thought of the man she loved. She snuggled back into the leather cushions, her drink long forgotten as well. "Of course he still acts up every now and then, but nothing a threat of no sex can't fix." She didn't add he used the same threats on her. "I was thinking of something in a light purple for you…because of your eyes."

Her eyes lit up upon hearing that, a smile spreading across her face, and nodded in response but then frowned. "Your colors are red, white and black, honey. That won't exactly match…" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip, and smiled when she got an idea. "What about a deep, red wine colored dress that looks both red and purple together?" She suggested, a sparking forming in her eyes again.

Kelli thought about it, mentally seeing it, and smiled. "Mmm…a burgundy color…you'll look perfect, absolutely stunning. Glen and Mark have to go get fitted for tuxes since Mark's the best man and whatnot." She raked a hand through her hair and grinned. "I'm curious about how they'll look. Have you ever seen them in a tux?"

Shaking her head, Taylor had never in all the time she'd known Mark seen him in a tux. "He was going to be one of the best men for Ken in our wedding…" She trailed off, sniffling as the tears burned her eyes again, and shook herself mentally. Ken was gone and she had to get that through her head and move on before it ate her up completely. "You're wearing white right? Cause if you're not, I'm going to have to smack you silly." She grinned, already knowing her bridesmaids were wearing beautiful black dresses.

Kelli smirked. "Yes, I'm wearing white because I'm such a pure and innocent woman." She snickered at the knowing look on Taylor's face. "Glen did say something about a red sash or something, something red. My mom, however, said I needed something blue. That old wedding rhyme. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I told her I'd wear blue lacy panties." Her eyes twinkled.

"You would." Taylor stated and shook her head as she sighed. "I hate traditions. I don't believe in that whole needing something old, new, borrowed and blue." She rolled her eyes as they started laughing again, knowing both had too much to drink, but neither cared. Taylor needed this as she hiccupped, laughing even more just as the front door opened. Speak of the devils, they had returned.

"Glen, I think they were talkin' bout us." Mark said, seeing the look on both women's faces, both wearing grins that reminded him of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Your ears burning there?"

"Obviously they're talkin' about us. Who else would they be talkin' about?" Glen retorted confidently with a grin on his face, walking over to his fiancée, and kissed her lips softly. "Are you drunk, baby doll?" He asked softly, running a finger down her cheek, eyes soft, showing absolutely no anger. He had no reason for it.

"For your information, we weren't talking about you." Taylor piped in with a smirk of her own, hiccupping again, and started giggling.

"No, buzzed but not drunk. Why? Hoping you could take advantage?" Kelli teased, catching his finger and nipping it lightly with her teeth.

Mark cocked an eyebrow, staring down at Taylor, trying not to grin. "How much did you have to drink, Tay?" He asked, looking at the bottle and whistled. "For such small things, ya'll can pack it away." Kelli muttered something lewd under her breath, trying not to snicker.

"Christ." Glen groaned when Kelli began nibbling on his neck and earlobe, his eyes closing. "That's…NOT fair…" He grumbled good-naturedly, hissing when she hit a certain spot, and pulled away, kissing her lips softly before pulling her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know I love taking advantage of you, but it looks like that's your title tonight, baby." He murmured in her ear huskily.

"Does it matter how much, Mark?" She demanded with a roll of her eyes, stumbling up from the couch, and laughed when he caught her as her legs gave out. She packed away over half the bottle while Kelli had the rest. There wasn't a drop left, which was one of the reasons they quit drinking. "How much did YOU have to drink?"

"Let them have it out…" Kelli murmured, shaking her head. It was obvious these two had chemistry. It reminded her of the way she and Glen had been when they first met and tugged him up from the couch. "I'm taking advantage, let's go." She ordered, smirking when he groaned and pulled him towards the stairs.

"I had a few drinks." Mark admitted, grinning slightly. "You don't have to get defensive Tay, I was just askin' darlin'." He stared down at her and shook his head. "Damn wench."

"Insufferable asshole." She muttered in response, stumbling back to the couch, and collapsed on it while Kelli dragged Glen upstairs. "WOO JUST CHANGE THE SHEETS WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED!" She shouted upstairs, causing Glen to turn three shades of red while Kelli's laughter could be heard as Taylor grinned at the mortified look on Mark's face. "You knew it was coming so don't eve pretend to act surprised."

"Hell…had to give it a try." Mark replied good-naturedly, lifting her legs and dropping down, resting them on his lap. "The way Glen was talking, it was happening. I ain't cleaning after them though so they'd best be doing their own damn wash." He leaned his head back on the couch. "You have a good night?"

"I got wasted and talked about you and Ken. No, it wasn't a good night, Mark." She admitted openly, the alcohol being to blame for that, and shoved her legs off of his, not wanting to touch him in any form whatsoever. "I mean how it is you can kiss me like you're in love with me and I feel the sparks like I did with Ken?" She questioned, laughing bitterly as she raked her hands through her hair, and shook her head back and forth repeatedly. "It's not right. It's way too soon."

Mark arched an eyebrow. "How is it too soon?" He asked quietly, keeping his voice neutral. "It's natural Taylor, it happens. You feel like you're cheating on him." He said softly, knowing that was exactly how she felt and sighed inwardly, knowing this conversation had the possibility of getting very, very ugly.

"You're right. I am cheating on him. Even though we're not together anymore, I can't be kissing another man. Not this soon." She shook her head and sighed, standing up from the couch, and decided to switch gears. "I've decided something while you were gone tonight…"

Mark wasn't surprised at all with the change of subject. The woman ran hot and cold and he was becoming used to it. "What's that?" He asked, folding his hands behind his head, staring up at her, his green eyes half closed as he watched her.

With her back to him, Taylor took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes, knowing she had to do this while the buzz was still going strong. "I've decided to come on the road with you. I have to face him sooner or later and it's been over three months. Plus, Kelli's wedding is going to be on the road and I refuse to miss it so there it is. I'm going with you on the road, Mark."

He stood and raked a hand through his hair, finally nodding. "Great. I wish it was because you-" He shook his head and rolled his eyes inwardly. "That's great, Tay. I'm glad you're getting out of here." He didn't know what else to say at that moment. All he was doing was pushing her further away so he'd just play the game.

"What?" She whirled around on him, glaring at the look she seen in his eyes. "What Mark? I thought this was what you wanted?" She was becoming more confused by the moment and shook her head, finally tired of playing his games as well. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going to bed." She didn't give him a chance to reply and stumbled up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut a few seconds later as it echoed throughout the entire house. The man was driving her batty and she was about ready to jump off a damn cliff!

Mark stared at the stairs for a second before cursing and following her, ripping his shirt away as he walked, his blood suddenly boiling. He motioned for Glen to return to his woman before tossing open Taylor's bedroom door and walked in, kicking it shut behind him. A second later, he had her in his arm sand was kissing her breathless. "I DO want you to come on the road with me. I was hoping it'd be because you WANTED to be there with me too." He murmured against her lips, holding her close to his strong body.

Taylor's heart had lodged in her throat, not expecting him to kiss her like this. To be this emotional. Tears formed in her eyes, staring back at him, and knew she couldn't lie to him. She was going because of him because she needed him to face Ken without completely breaking down. "I am." She whispered, her hands gripping his shoulders firmly, and sniffled a little when his eyebrow cocked in question. "Mark, I need you…I need you to help me face him…to forget about him." She was having trouble with her words and swallowed hard as the tears began flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't just stop loving Ken like that. It would take time.

Mark smiled slightly, hoping this meant they were on the road to her recovering her heart from that son of a bitch who didn't deserve it. He tenderly scooped Taylor up in his arms, brushing his lips against hers again, a gentle, undemanding kiss, and laid her out on her king sized bed, but didn't move to lay with her. Just watched her in the moonlight, admiring her beautiful body was the encased in a soft purple nightgown that went to mid-thigh. "I'll help you with anythin' I can, darlin'." He said huskily. "You know that."

"I know you will." She whispered softly in return and hooked her finger in the belt loop of his jeans, pulling him down to lay on top of her, and stared deep into his green eyes before capturing his lips with hers in a passionate, heated kiss. She broke it, breathing heavily, and smiled when he lowered his body to lay on top of her, his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his soft, long hair. "I haven't shown you much appreciation over the past few months, but you don't know how much you've helped me, Mark. Without you being here by my side, I probably would've ended up dead." She meant what she said and closed her eyes, exhaling a shaky breath, and allowed a few tears to spill down her cheeks.

"Without me here…" Mark sighed, catching her hand and threading his fingers with hers. "I disrupted your life, darlin'. I know I'm a bear and I apologize for that." He admitted it. He was a man used to getting his way and if he didn't, he'd take it. Though he had shown remarkable patience with Taylor. Something that shocked him to no end. He looked up, seeing the salty tear trails in the dim light and moved his head to kiss them away.

"No, you were just trying to help me see the light again. I needed a good swift kick in the ass and that's what you gave me. You saved me, Mark and I'll never be able to repay you." She sniffled a little more and kissed his lips softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling her heart slowly begin to mend back in place. The pieces, the shards, that were in the bottom of her stomach were slowly beginning to piece together like a puzzle and she knew Mark was the only person who could fully put it together again. "Stay with me." She whispered against his lips, her eyes half closed as the moonlight flowed over both of them.

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms like that, neither wanting to be anywhere else at the moment.

Each wondering what the future held for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mark waited patiently for their flight to be called, glancing at Glen and Kelli who were off in a world of their own, sort of. He then looked down at Taylor, arching an eyebrow. "Everythin' alright, darlin'? He asked softly, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder

"I can't do this…" Taylor stated and stood up, shaking her head, wearing a pair of hip hugger blue jeans with a black tank top since it was ninety degrees outside. She tore a hand through her hair, swallowing hard, and started heading for the exit doors. "There's no way I can do this…"

"Whoa!" Mark reached out and gently but firmly caught her by the forearm. "Can't do what? Taylor, yer already here, almost ready to board a plane. It's a bit late to be thinkin' bout callin' this off now ain't it?" He stared down into her violet eyes, combing his fingers gently through her hair.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared back into his green ones, shaking her head frantically, and tried yanking her arm out of his grip. "No, let me go now, Mark. I can't do this. I'm not ready for this. Let me go NOW." She was panicking now.

Mark didn't care that they were in a public place. He picked Taylor up anyway and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, his hands on her back to support her. "Stop it right now, Taylor." He ordered softly. "You CAN do this. I'm here with you and so is Glen and Kelli." He pressed his head against hers. "You can do this darlin', you won't be alone." He promised, meaning what he said.

"Mark please…" She whispered, her breathing sporadic, and pressed her forehead against his, shaking her head back and forth repeatedly. "Please just let me go home." She pleaded and cringed when their flight was called. Now she was really freaked out. "No I can't do this! Let me go!" She shouted, beginning to twist and torque her body, trying to get out of his iron grip.

Mark wasn't having it though. Taylor was going even if he had to knock her little ass out and stuff her in his on flight bag. He sighed, watching as Glen picked up their bags and nodded gratefully, firmly holding Taylor against him as she struggled to get free. "Darlin', please don't make me smack that ass." He said, his eyes lighting up when she paused to glare at him, and followed the couple towards the terminal. "That's what I thought."

"Why are you making me do this?" She whispered harshly against him, beginning to tremble in his arms as he carried her though the terminal, and boarded the plane. She looked around, biting her bottom lip, tears shining in her violet eyes. What the Hell had she been thinking agreeing to go back so soon after what Ken did to her?! She was out of her mind!

"Because I care about you and want you around me." He simply replied. Mark winked down at the flight attendant who was gawking at them. "She's a bit scared of planes." He informed her with a slight smile, glad first class was roomy or else this would have been damn near impossible. "Now, you can either sit on the seat or in my lap, darlin'. Pick one."

Taylor sighed heavily as she bit her bottom lip, pointing to the chair beside Mark. As soon as he released her, Taylor bolted toward the doors and stopped when they closed, causing her to shake her head as she began pounding on it. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed and began thrashing around when Mark grabbed her from behind, not believing what he was doing to her. He was forcing her to go back too soon! If she saw Ken this soon, she would probably die of heartbreak!

Mark knew what was going through her head. Everyone who knew Taylor could see the thoughts swirling around in there. Sighing, he pulled her down onto his lap, sitting on the seat and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him and rested his head on top of hers. "I'll be with you through it all, Taylor." He promised in a whisper.

Taylor started crying, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and sniffled a little, knowing she had no choice but to go now. She slowly looked up at the stewardess and graciously accepted the tissue the woman handed her. "Can I have a glass of wine please?" She asked softly, needing something to take the edge off before she ended up going sky diving.

Mark shared a look with Kelli before leaning back, pulling Taylor with him. "Darlin'…" He began then stopped. What could he tell her? He'd protect her? From what? Heartbreak? He couldn't protect her from that. No one could. "Look, it's not going to be easy, but you're not going to do this alone." He said finally.

Taylor knew he was right, but that didn't make this any easier. She took the glass of wine and downed it, needing something much stronger. She ordered a shot of Jack Daniels. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Taylor closed her eyes as the plane finally leveled in the air. 'God what the Hell am I doing?' She thought miserably, biting her bottom lip softly.

Mark frowned when he seen the Jack Daniels coming and intercepted it, nodding at the server. "Darlin', yer not plannin' on getting' loaded now are ya?" He asked softly, holding the glass away from her.

"It's better than feeling scared and irritable." She argued back, taking the glass, and downed the liquid before setting it down. She then slid from his lap and sat in her own seat, staring out the window. Tears poured down her cheeks silently, wishing he'd understand how hard this was for her. She was about to come face to face with her torn apart, should've been future with the man she was supposed to marry. The man she still loved and hated all at once.

Mark sighed again, thinking he could use a drink himself, and motioned for a refill of the Jack Daniels, taking it before Taylor could and downed it. He was mildly confused by the woman himself. One minute it seemed she was beginning to move on, with him, and then everything went back to Ken the next. He could smack himself. He knew better. He knew he was probably rushing things. Rushing her and that was the last thing he wanted.

The plane ride was made in sheer silence and Taylor ended up falling asleep after crying for a good long while. She was curled up in the seat, her hair shielding her tear streaked face, but she didn't care. She groaned when someone began shaking her and pushed them away. "Five more minutes…" She grumbled, curling up more, wanting to sleep. She hated flying. Jetlag was always a bitch to her.

"Sorry darlin', but you don't have five more minutes." Mark drawled in her ear, chuckling softly when she jerked away. "I don't bite, Tay. Nibble maybe, but not bite." He extended his hand to her.

"I know." She grumbled her voice gruff with sleep, and yawned loudly as she tried getting her vision to clear from the blurriness. "Where are we?" She softly asked, not feeling the plane moving anymore, and snapped her eyes open fully when it clicked in her head. "We're here aren't we." It wasn't a question.

Mark just nodded, pulling her to her feet. "Yeah, we're here." He said softly, tugging her forward when she went to step back. "Taylor, it's a little late. This is a one way flight, darlin'." He sighed, catching the bag Glen tossed him, and shouldered it. "Kelli is here. Glen's here. I'm here…John and Randy, Steve, everyone is here for you."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Taylor leaned against Kelli when her arm wrapped around her shoulders, feeling the comfort she needed. She wasn't sure what she felt for Mark at the moment. She knew she liked him…more than she was willing to admit…She shook herself, needing to get focused on what was coming. "Where are we going first?" She softly asked her best friend, sniffling a little as the tears burned her eyes.

"The arena, sweetie." Kelli softly replied, shooting a worried look back at Glen and Mark, hoping Taylor didn't have to see that bastard who broke her heart right away. "The terror twins are waiting to terrorize you." She grinned, trying to get Taylor's spirits up a bit.

"Terrorize might not be strong enough of a word." Glen snorted, walking beside Mark, shaking his head at the exasperated look on Mark's face. "I heard they super glued a tiny dart board to the back of Steve's head."

Mark had to chuckle at that. "I'm surprise they didn't paint it on there." He replied with a smirk.

"Not enough time."

"Good god…they're at it again." Taylor groaned, knowing she was in deep shit when the twins got their hands on her. Though she would do much worse to them if they even ATTEMPTED to pull a prank on her. "I guess this is it…" She whispered as they walked out of the airport, Mark grabbing their bags, and headed out into the sunny day in Los Angeles, California. "How about we go to your boutique and let the guys go to the arena?" She suggested and groaned when Kelli just shook her head in response.

"Kelli's gotta stay with me and protect me." Glen explained with a chuckle. "They're in mortal fear of her. She tries making them wear dresses."

Mark started snickering. "I remember that…though…" His eyes darkened suddenly. "They did the unthinkable."

Glen scowled. "It's not RIGHT…" He trailed off, growling from low in the back of his throat.

"Kickin' a man in the balls…"

"Damn pansies…"

Taylor couldn't help it. She burst out in full fledged laughter along with Kelli, leaning against her for leverage. Kelli had told her exactly what the terror twins did and she had to admit that was totally their style. "You have my permission to hurt them if they do it to you, Mark." She stated, laughing when Glen scowled more.

Mark arched an eyebrow. "They ever kick me in the balls and I'm gonna kill'em." He threatened, meaning what he said.

"Well I would HAVE if I had been able to BREATHE." Glen growled, not liking the reminder and winced, holding his bag over his front as if to protect himself.

"Hell…" Mark grunted, shaking his head.

The entire ride to the arena was made with Kelli and Taylor sitting in the back laughing their asses off. They were talking about what the terror twins used to do to the boys and girls in the back. They once cut a hole right through the crotch and asshole of Michael Cole's pants and put a drawing of a penis sticking out the back of his pants. It was hilarious and Taylor still laughing every time she envisioned it. This was her defense so she didn't have another freak out about running into Ken.

"Oh dear god…" Glen moaned when they pulled into the underground parking lot. Standing on top of a truck was John and Randy, holding a huge banner that said **SEXY WOMEN PARK HERE**, both without shirts. With what looked like posters of Taylor and Kelli taped to their bare chests. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"Oh…My…God…" Taylor stuttered out, raking a hand through her hair, and had turned four shades of red. She could not believe the terror twins made that sign as she hopped out of the truck Mark had rented. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shrieked and immediately started kicking and hitting the terror twins. "YOU ASSHOLES!"

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" Kelli shrieked along with her best friend, having Randy in a mean headlock Glen had taught her.

"Whoa, whoa!" John shrieked, catching Taylor by the hands, and keeping her at arm's length. "It was a WELOME BACK thing!"

Glen took over the headlock. "DON'T YOU EVER PUT MY FIANCEE'S FACE ON YOURSELF AGAIN, JACKASS!" He roared, squeezing his head, ready to pop it like a tick.

Mark just shook his head, walking over to rip the poster off John's chest.

"OUCH!"

"Good, I hope that hurt, you jackass!" She shouted at him, not believing the audacity, and kicked John square in the balls the same time Kelli did to Randy for added effect. "Maybe THAT'LL teach you some damn respect!"

"Yeah, I'm getting married, you asshole!" Kelli shouted, pure anger flashing in her gray eyes, wanting to rip Randy apart as she kicked him in the balls a second time. "That was for my fiancé!" She spat before jumping into Glen's arms.

Glen caught her, grinning from ear to ear. "That's my baby." He said proudly, kissing her soundly.

John had his forehead on the pavement, hands on the jewels, writhing and groaning in pain.

"Serves ya right, you dipshit." Mark snorted, pressing his boot down on the back of John's neck, looking at Taylor. "You ever kick me in the nuts, I'm kicking back." He teased, his eyes twinkling.

"You can do it, but don't expect it to hurt as much." She retorted with a smirk of her own, staring down at John, and shook her head. A squeal came from her mouth a second later as she was lifted up and spun around in circles.

Randy was too busy favoring his balls to speak.

Steve started laughing, finally pulling her down into a bear hug. "Damn girl, it's good to see you!" He buried his face in her hair.

Glen smirked at the look that crossed Mark's face, then stepped back with Kelli still in his arms, stepping on Randy's hands. "Mark, issues there?" He called out.

"Huh?" Mark blinked, slowly coming out of his daze.

"My balls…" John groaned out, not caring about anything else at the moment.

"Steve!" Taylor squealed in surprise, hugging him back, and laughed when he began inhaling the scent of her hair. The man had a fetish with her hair and she didn't know why. She didn't notice the jealousy flare in Mark's eyes as she pulled back, cupping Steve's face with her hands. "How are you, sweetie?" She asked, having been great friends with Steve since he was Ken's idol.

"I second that…" Randy groaned out, still rolling around on the ground, shaking his hands now since Glen stepped on his fingers. "Damn…"

"Mark, you okay sweets?" Kelli asked, seeing the man was out of it, and raised an eyebrow when he just kept his green eyes glued on Steve and Taylor.

"He's having a 'man' moment." Glen whispered loudly, doing the finger quote gesture, shaking his head when Mark didn't even seem to notice. "I swear to god…the man ain't been right in the head since he…" He shut up when he heard John and Randy getting to their feet. "DID WE SAY YOU COULD STAND?"

John dropped alongside Randy instantly.

"I'm great honey." Steve replied, chuckling at the terror twins and set Taylor down, but didn't let go of her. "How bout you? How're YOU doing?"

Shrugging, Taylor raked a hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip. "I'm doing okay. Mark," She gestured toward him with a pause. "Has really helped me out these past months…" She sighed again as he hugged her, patting his back gently. "Steve, I'm okay honey, really. I didn't mean to worry you. Why didn't you come see me if you were this worried?" She asked softly, not expecting the man to be this emotional over seeing her. It broke her heart.

"I think you may be right and STAY DOWN!" Kelli barked, planting her foot in Randy's back when he went to get up. "Unless you want me to kick you in the balls again?" She asked in a deceptively sweet tone.

Randy used his smarts and stayed down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Cause I didn't want to intrude. That and Mark left in a bit of a rush." Steve glanced over at him, cocking a pale eyebrow. "You alright there, old timer?"

"He's off in La-La land at the moment, leave your name, number and a brief message…" Glen joked with a lopsided grin.

"Mark? Sweetie?" Taylor called out, frowning when Mark didn't say a word or acknowledge her, and looked back at Steve with a bite of his bottom lip before walking over to him, shaking his arm. "MARK!"

Mark finally snapped out of it and looked down at Taylor, blinking rapidly. "Sorry darlin', what was that?" He asked, shaking himself mentally.

"Holy Hell man, are you getting senile?" Glen asked in complete seriousness.

Steve waved a hand in front of Mark's face, flashing up two fingers. "How many fingers ya see there, buddy?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm going to kill you both." Mark declared in a growl, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Taylor burst out in laughter as she shook her head, not believing what both Glen and Steve just said to him. "You boys want to die don't ya?" She asked, shaking her head, and patted Mark on the shoulder. "You spaced out on me there. How am I supposed to rely on you if you keep doing that?" She asked, noticing he'd done it once in the airport, barely missing her heading for the exit doors, and then on the plane. Something was on his mind and she just wondered what it was.

Mark cocked an eyebrow, a sensual smile crossing his lips as he stared down at her. "You can rely on me, darlin'." He murmured huskily in reassurance, reaching out to trace a finger along her jaw line.

Taylor blushed four shades of red as she lowered her head, causing Steve's eyebrow to quirk in question, but she refused to tell him what had transpired between her and Mark over the past three months. She sighed and kissed his cheek before looking down at the terror twins, a wicked smirk crossing her lips. "Hey Kelli?" She called out suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You got anymore of those Diva dresses?"

"OH HELL FUCKING NO!"

John was up and on his feet in seconds, hauling ass into the building, Randy right behind him. "NO DAMN DRESSES!" He shrieked, not stopping the hightailing.

"CHICKEN SHIT SONS OF BITCHES!" Glen roared, pure humor evident in his voice.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Steve bellowed out along with Glen.

Mark snorted, beginning to laugh.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, BOYS!" Kelli crowed along with her fiancé, a grin on her face, and looked at Taylor, who looked back at her and together the girls ran into the building after them.

"Come here Johnny boy, I just want to play with you for awhile." Taylor called out with an evil giggle.

"Come here, Legend Killer! I wanna know if you can thrill me!" Kelli was laughing so hard, but she kept running as the terror twins kept dodging them. "Oooo I think Randy would look good in hot pink!"

"Baby blue for Johnny boy." Taylor laughed softly.

John could shout while he ran. "YOU CAN PLAY WITH ME ALL YA LIKE, TAY-TAY! BUT I WANNA BE ON TOP!" He ducked when she threw something at him, laughing his ass off.

"Shit Kelli, you're engaged! NO HITTING ON ME WOMAN!" Randy hollered, scampering after John, not about to get caught after this.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Kelli shrieked as she started picking up the pace, smirking as she swiped up two dresses, one baby blue and one, surprisingly, hot pink for Randy.

"Come here, Terror Twins! We just want to make you look pretty!" Taylor called out, following Kelli, and laughed when they turned a corner and headed down the corridor that John and Randy were running in.

John seen they were coming to a dead end and grabbed a pipe, swinging himself up and onto a small metal grate, extending his hand to help Randy up. "Sorry ladies, we can't play right now." He informed them, sounding almost regretful.

"God, bunch of psychos." Randy added with his patented smug smirk. He wasn't one half of the terror twins for nothing. "Haven't we told them time and time again, no autographs after six?"

"Some groupies won't take no for an answer." John sighed exasperated, wiping fake sweat from his forehead.

"Groupies eh?" Taylor raised an eyebrow and immediately grabbed the bar, causing their jaws to drop, and kicked John and Randy in the chests. They fell off the metal grate and landed on the floor, smirking down at them as she hopped down form the grate. "Now then, what were you saying about us being groupies?"

"I do believe punishment will commence now." Kelli announced just as Mark, Glen and Steve showed up. "Baby, would you mind holding the Legend Moron down while I change him?" She asked with a bat of her eyelashes while Taylor asked Steve the same thing. Payback was indeed a bitch sometimes.

John was kicking and screaming for all he was worth, finally doing the unthinkable again and nailed Steve in the nuts when he got too close. "SON OF A BITCH!" Steve's eyes damn near popped out of his sockets, dropping to his knees.

"Boy…you just don't learn." Mark shook his head, taking Steve's place. "Kick me and I'll crush them." He threatened, raising a large, heavy boot up.

Taylor smirked wickedly back at John, her eyes gleaming, and finished. She then had Mark put him in a headlock, knowing John wasn't stupid enough to kick Mark in the balls, and whipped out her camera phone. She snapped at least ten pictures before turning to Kelli, handing it over to her. "Your turn." She announced with a gleam in her eyes.

"Why thank you, sweets." Kelli giggled, taking the phone out of her grip, and grinned before snapping pictures of Randy in his sparkling, hot pink dress that glittered in the light above. "You look so ADORABLE, Randall!" She crowed happily.

"LET ME GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Randy shrieked, not believing this was happening, and went to kick Glen in the balls only to have it blocked. "DAMN IT!"

"You'll pay for this!" John screamed, thrashing against Mark. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS!"

"Hell son, you best be praying to the merciful Lord I let your ass go before Steve gets back up." Mark drawled, an amused grin on his face.

"You boys look so damn pretty." Glen complimented with a grin.

Steve grunted, using the wall to pull himself up, and coughed out in an order, "Shower room."

Taylor giggled as she watched Mark lug a kicking and screaming John while Glen had Randy over their heads and toward the shower room as Steve wanted. "Whatever he has planned, I actually feel somewhat bad for the terror twins." She whispered to her best friend.

"I don't. They need to learn some damn respect." Kelli replied with a smirk, knowing Steve had something evil in mind for them, and couldn't wait to see it in person. "They do look good in those dresses though. Think Khali would want to date one to them?" She asked curiously.

"Not a fucking chance."

Steve lead the way, using the wall for leverage, wincing with every other step he took. He pushed open the shower room door and looked around, smirking when he found what he was apparently looking for. "Alright, bring in the dames." He called out.

Mark and Glen exchanged curious looks before bringing the 'ladies' inside, both beginning to howl with laughter.

"NO! GET YOUR FAT THONG WEARING ASS AWAY!" John shrieked, not believing this was happening.

"Oh my god!" Taylor shrieked with laughter, Kelli leaned against her as they held their stomachs, not believing what Steve just said.

"Is that who I THINK it is?"

"Yup, it's Big Dick Johnson and his posse!" Taylor was rolling on the floor laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks along with Kelli. This was too funny.

"TOUCH ME AND DIE, YOU FAT FUCK!" Randy shouted, anger obvious in his blue eyes, not believing what these bastards were doing to him and John. "DAMN IT!"

Mark, Glen and Steve came FLYING out of the shower room, using a bar to slide through the door handles, locking the two in there with Big Dick Johnson and his posse.

"GOD, NO! NO!" John screamed in a howl, sounding like he was being murdered. "TAYLOR, WE'RE SORRY-PUT THAT AWAY!"

"Not HALF as sorry as I am!" She shouted back at the door through her laughter, shaking her head while Kelli was leaning against Glen as he was laughing just as hard. "Maybe next time you won't play pranks on me!" She grinned before bouncing over and kissed Steve's cheek and then Mark's. "Thank you for your help, guys."

"GOD, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Randy roared, banging on the door along with John. "KELLI, I'M SORRY!"

Mark snorted, looping an arm around Taylor's waist. "Now that's one Hell of a way to welcome someone back." He chuckled, shaking his head when John and Randy both started screaming like little girls.

"I wish we had a camera…" Steve sighed wistfully.

"SOMEONE KILL US!"

"I got that covered, Stoney." She grinned at him, loving her nickname she'd bestowed on the man, and started showing him pictures of Big Dick Johnson spraying his oil all over the terror twins. "These are sooo being used for blackmail."

"I wanna see!" Kelli shouted, rushing out of Glen's arms, and squeezed her way in front of Steve, laughing her ass off. "Randy looks like he's about to throw up!"

"John looks like he's about to piss himself." Taylor pointed out as she giggled.

Mark peered down, Glen next to him, and had to walk away, doubling over with laughter.

"They're gonna be scarred for life!" Glen howled, wiping away tears from laughing so damn hard..

"Maybe now they'll learn not to be fuckin' with people." Steve said coldly, though he was grinning broadly.

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" John wouldn't even attack Big Dick Johnson. He didn't want to touch the guy. He just wanted to go hide under his bed.

"WE SWEAR IT! PLEASE LET US OUT!" Randy pleaded in a frantic shout through the door, raking a hand through her hair, and shrieked when more oil began spraying on him. "DAMN IT, LET US OUT!"

"No, I don't think we will." Taylor stated casually, studying her nails, and froze when a voice sounded behind all of them. A very familiar voice, the one voice that had haunted her dreams day and night for the past three months.

Kelli cringed as she slowly turned around, her eyes narrowing, not believing who was standing in the doorway. "What the Hell do YOU want?" She demanded angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Ken couldn't believe this was Taylor standing before him. He took in the group of people, his eyes lingering on Mark for a second, remembering his last encounter with the Deadman and took a step back. "I work here." He said to Kelli, cocking an eyebrow. "How bout you?"

Glen took two large steps forward and demanded, "You got a problem, Ken?"

Taylor bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble, her entire body shaking, and took a few deep, silent breaths to calm down, blinking back her tears. A smile spread across her face as she slowly turned around, her long flowing black hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders, her violet eyes holding some sort of life in them. "Hello Ken." She softly greeted, putting her hand on Glen's arm. "Please don't, Glen. I don't want any trouble."

Kelli just huffed, not believing how nice Taylor was being to this son of a bitch, but bit her tongue to keep from lashing out.

Ken watched as Glen gave a stiff, curt nod and backed away, turning his attention on Taylor. "Hello Taylor." He said just as softly, honestly wondering what she was doing here. He heard screaming coming from the shower room and didn't even want to know.

Steve had placed a discreet hand on Mark's arm to keep the big man from knocking the tar out of Ken.

"I'm visiting a few friends and I'm with my…" She swallowed hard, looking back at Mark, and walked over to take his hand as their fingers entwined together. "Boyfriend." She leaned against Mark's side as his arm wrapped around her, a small smile on her face. "I think we should let them out now. I don't think they'll try any funny business for awhile now." She watched as Steve and Glen let them out, sending Big Dick Johnson off with a nice check. Both smirked as they were SORELY tempted to sick him on Ken, but refrained for Taylor's sake.

Kelli grinned from ear to ear at what Taylor said about Mark, knowing she was doing it to get back at Ken. Deep down, she knew Taylor and Mark were closer than they were willing to admit. Mark kept a firm grip on Taylor, refusing to let her words affect him, fairly certain she was doing this because of Ken. He met Ken's eyes with cold green orbs.

"Boyfriend huh?" Ken rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, chewing away a mile a minute on his wad of gum, nodding his head. "That's…nice." He looked at Taylor, studying her intently, purposely ignoring Mark. "When'd that happen?"

"Well it's funny you should ask. Mark came to my house two weeks after we broke up to check up on me and has stayed with me for the past three months." She informed him with a smile, sighing as Mark ran his fingers through her hair, and ran her hands up and down his shirt covered chest in return. "He refused to allow me to bury myself in my misery and saved my life. He's my hero." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly just as John and Randy came walking out, both looking green in the face. "If you puke on any of us, I'll sick Big Dick on you again." She threatened with a smirk.

John groaned, weaving around the group. He made it as far as Ken and hurled. That in turn, set Randy off in a spew fest.

"THAT IS FUCKING SICK!" Ken hollered, backing away, hands up to keep it off of him, looking like he would start puking himself. "Get the Hell away from me damn it!"

Mark buried his face in the crook of Taylor's neck to keep from laughing.

Taylor snorted and finally busted out in full fledged laughter, holding her stomach as she clutched it, leaning against Mark for support. She could not believe John and Randy just threw up all over his ex-fiancé! It was too good for words.

"SMILE!" Kelli shouted and snapped a picture of Ken, a wicked smirk on her face, and raised an eyebrow when Ken's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "How does it feel to be humiliated, you egotistical asshole?" She asked sweetly, though her gray eyes were lit ablaze.

Mark picked Taylor up when she almost collapsed from laughing so hard, laughing his own ass off now, along with Glen and Steve.

John and Randy still looked sick to their stomachs, but they even managed to crack grins. John pulled off the dress he wore, tossing it at Ken, and asked, "Clean this for me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"YOU FUCKING PRICKS!" Ken bellowed, moving towards Kelli only to wind up staring at Glen's broad chest.

"I think you're about to do something that's going to get your ass in a LOT of trouble." Glen stated threateningly.

"Glen don't. He's not worth it." Taylor stated after getting herself under control, walking over to push him away gently, and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stared back at her ex-fiancé. "Do tell me something, Ken?" When he asked what, she smirked. "How does it feel to be the outsider now?" She then turned on her heel and walked back into Mark's arms, smiling as she snuggled against his chest, and closed her eyes, knowing she had to do it in order to keep her tears in.

Mark tilted Taylor's head back and stared down at her, seeing the tears in her eyes and inwardly sighed. He bent down to brush his lips against hers. "Be strong." He murmured in a voice too low for anyone, but her to hear.

"You know what, Tay, screw yourself." Ken snapped, flinging the dress at her feet. "Fuck you all!" He snarled when Steve just howled with even more laughter.

"God, I'm going to puke again." John groaned, holding his stomach, still looking green.

"Same here." Randy groaned and spewed all over Ken this time, coughing as he stumbled back and laid on the floor, holding his stomach.

"I think you just got screwed, Ken." Taylor retorted with a smirk, laughing at the disgusted look that adorned his face and snuggled further against Mark as she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Thank you."

"I think someone needs a shower." Kelli commented and sniffed the air, groaning as she plugged her nose right away. "Damn, Ken you stink to high heavens! I think someone needs to hose you down!"

"That's sick!" Ken shrieked, only to wind up with John projectile vomiting over him before John joined Randy on the floor. He shoved past the crowd and into the shower room. "GET THE FUCK OUT FATTIE!"

Big Dick Johnson came running out, jiggling in all the wrong places. He took one look at everyone, squealed and hightailed it.

"Don't mention it." Mark murmured, mentally adding the word ever his phrase. He smiled down at her, a sweet yet sad smile.

"God…this is disgusting." Glen groaned, pulling his shirt over his nose.

Taylor glared back at Ken and stormed into the bathroom, grabbing him by the ear, and proceeded to yank him out of the dressing room, slamming him against the wall. "You're NOT taking a shower in OUR dressing room, asshole! Get your ass out of here now before I kick you in the balls like I should've done those three months ago!" She snapped, lips pursed tightly together, and looked down at John and Randy. "Glen get them in the shower room now." She ordered, not in the mood to be messing around as Kelli walked over to wrap an arm around her, tears welling in her eyes. It was taking every fiber in her being not to cry in front of Ken, but damned if it wasn't hard.

Ken only stared at Taylor, his eyes wide at first, but quickly narrowing. He shot Mark a deadly look before storming off. Steve quietly helped Glen drag John and Randy into the shower, tossing them in and turning on the spray. Glen lingered, giving the women a moment and began squirting soap over the two. "Bath time kiddies." He stated with a small smile.

"Yuck…he's going to watch." John groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

Mark turned his back on the women, watching Ken stalk down the hallway.

As soon as Ken disappeared completely, Taylor hit the floor, her knees hitting them and started sobbing her heart and soul out. It hurt to hear Ken spew those hateful words at her and made it all the more obvious that he wanted nothing to do with her. She loved him and he didn't want her. She buried her face in her hands and shoved off the hands that planted on her shoulders. "Don't. Just leave me the fuck alone." She whispered pleadingly, wrapping her arms around herself, and cried harder.

Kelli frowned, not expecting Taylor to lose it so soon, but honestly didn't blame her. She walked inside the bathroom, having seen John and Randy naked before, and leaned against her fiancé as she began to cry silently.

Mark stared down at Taylor, not knowing what to do anymore. On one hand, he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, making her forget all about that piece of slime who didn't deserve even an ounce of her precious affection. ON the other hand, he knew he was means of showing a brave front to Ken. Finally, he lifted her up to her feet. "At least get in the room and don't do this in the hallway." He murmured, helping her inside and onto the couch, knowing one way or another, this had been coming.

"I'm going home." Taylor announced heartbrokenly, shaking her head, and when Mark started to protest, that was the last straw. "I'M GOING FUCKING HOME, YOU OVERBEARING JERK!" She screamed at him, slapping him as hard as she could across the face, and ran out of the door in tears, not caring about anything anymore. It'd been too soon. He'd forced her into something she clearly wasn't ready for. The ONLY reason why she came with him was so he'd leave her house. Taylor didn't love or want to be with him. She wanted to be with Ken and knew that was never going to happen.

"Oh shit…" Kelli whispered, not believing Taylor just hit Mark, and felt her gray eyes widen in pure shock.

Mark followed Taylor, anger blazing in his green eyes. He caught her before she could get too far, slamming her into the wall, his hands on her arms, knee blocking her legs so she couldn't kick him. "Listen to me good Taylor because I'm only going to say this one damn time." He growled through gritted teeth. Everything I've done, I've done for YOU. I pushed you, I admit it and you'll never know how damn sorry I am for it. I made you get out of that filth you were wallowing in. I made you get back on with life because it wasn't about to stop and wait for you. I made you laugh, I made you cry…I even stood there and let you use me to get back at Ken, all of it. I did for you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you. I'm sorry I made you do things you weren't ready for. And I'm sorry you can't see what's before you." He pressed his head against hers briefly before stepping away, giving her the room to run.

Taylor was shocked into silence, not believing how emotional Mark was, and swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat. She honestly didn't know what to say and decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut. Her entire body was trembling from head to toe, but for the life of her, she couldn't tear her gaze away from those intense emerald green eyes. Her back was pressed against the wall and she wanted to run away from him, but her feet wouldn't budge. It was almost as if they were cemented into the black pavement below. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, but her gaze never broke from his.

Mark didn't break the stare either, not about to back away this time. He didn't come any closer and he didn't move back either. Just stood there, staring down into her violet colored eyes.

"Everything alright out here?" Glen asked softly from behind, poking his head out, wondering if WWIII was about to commence.

Glen's voice caused Taylor to come out of her trance, shaking herself mentally, and slowly nodded her head in his direction. "It's fine, Glen." Her voice was calm and soft as she wiped her tears away hastily. "I'm heading back to the hotel for some rest." When Mark went to follow, Taylor stopped him by pressing her hand against his chest. "Don't follow me." She ordered and ran out of the underground parking lot, deciding to haul a cab down. She had to be away from Mark at the moment.

"What'd you do to her?" Glen demanded the minute Taylor had taken off, rounding on his friend.

Mark rounded back, shoving Glen away from him, wondering what in the Hell had he been thinking to let Glen and Kelli tell him to fill Taylor in on his feelings toward her. "Stay out of it, Glen." He ordered firmly.

"Damn it, Mark! You scared her off!" Kelli shouted angrily, having heard the entire conversation, and raked a hand through her copper hair. She wrapped a hand around Glen's arm since he was so big and tried to pull him away. "Glen come on, he's only going to be an asshole about it." She grumbled, seeing the fiery look in Mark's green eyes.

"Scared her off? You're damn right I did! She wasn't ready! LIKE I SAID!" Mark shook his head, realizing he was yelling at his best friends and sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He looked like he was going to apologize, but then just walked off; needing to blow off some much needed frustration.

Kelli had jumped when Mark began shouting at them, biting her bottom lip, and shook her head at his retreating form. "He loves her." There wasn't a doubt in her mind as she sighed heavily; knowing Taylor didn't reciprocate those feelings. "Glen, what are we going do to about this?" She asked softly, wanting both of her friends to be happy. Mark hadn't felt this way about a woman since Sarantha and that had been a disaster in the making. She ended up cheating on him with his best friend Steve. Steve didn't find out her and Mark were together until AFTER he screwed it and it turned out that Sarantha tried breaking apart their friendship for shits and giggles.

"I don't know, Kel." Glen said, rubbing his face tiredly. "We did kind of push him." He mumbled, knowing he should have stayed out of it. Like Kelli, he just wanted both his friends to be happy. Though it didn't look like it would be with each other. "Maybe we ought to just stay out of this, honey. Let them work it out on their own."

"You're right, no matter how much I hate admitting it." She grumbled along with him, sighing heavily and together, both dejectedly walked into the arena, needing to prepare for Glen's upcoming match that night against Montel.

Taylor arrived at the hotel about a half an hour later. Traffic sucked in Los Angeles, especially at night. She'd cried the entire time and threw a fifty dollar bill at the cab driver before rushing inside the hotel after he stopped. She had to get away from everyone and everything, arriving at the receptionist desk. Once she retrieved the key card to her room, Taylor didn't waste a second in heading up there, giving strict orders that she was to have absolutely NO visitors whatsoever, especially Mark Calaway. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment and winced. Her back was killing her from the force he'd push her with against the wall at the arena earlier.

It wasn't Ken, Kelli, Glen or Mark who ventured to see Taylor. It was Steve. He'd gotten the rundown on what had happened, somewhat, though he had to duck Mark's fists when he called the man a dumb shit. After the show, he'd gone to see Taylor, which is where he was at now. He wasn't surprised to find out she had placed an order that she wanted no visitors. Nothing a little sweet talking couldn't handle. He arrived at her door and knocked three times.

Taylor just stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a long black nightgown, just wanting to be left alone. Didn't she make it ABUNDANTLY clear he wanted NO visitors to that stupid receptionist downstairs? Sighing heavily, Taylor walked over to the door, her eyes bloodshot from crying so much. She didn't care though. Her appearance was the last thing she cared about as she opened the door and was shocked to see Steve, expecting it to be Mark. "Hey Stoney." She greeted solemnly, no smile adorning her face.

"Hey Tay." He greeted in return, not smiling either. He just leaned in the doorway, not about to barge in. She seemed to have had enough of that lately. "Mind if I come in?" He asked.

Without a word, Taylor nodded and walked inside of the room, leaving the door open for him to enter. She wrapped her arms around herself, walking over to stare out the window, and lowered her head as the silent tears fell just as the sound of the door closing echoed behind her. "Let me guess, you're here to tell me that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life by not being with Mark and I'm stupid for being in love with Ken after what he did to me, right?" She bitterly scoffed. "I've heard it a million times and more, Stoney and I don't need to hear it again."

Steve cocked an eyebrow in Taylor's direction, folding his arms over his chest. "So you're a mind reader now, honey? I had no intention of telling you anything in that nature. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He was being bluntly honest with her, knowing that's what she wanted. "You're an adult and can make your own decisions be it Mark, Ken or someone else, or no one else."

"Then you'd be the ONLY one who thinks that way, Steve." She stated, raking a hand through her black hair, and wiped a few more stray tears away from her eyes. "Apparently Kelli, Glen and everyone else on the goddamn planet think I should be with Mark. I've got news for them; I'm not even REMOTELY close to being ready to move on with someone else. I want to be left alone and I wish they would respect my wishes." She couldn't believe she was spilling her feelings to Steve like this, but honestly, his words had opened a flood gate of bottled up emotions.

"You ever try tellin' them that?" Steve asked. "Wait-scratch that, you probably did and they blew you off or said it was in your best interest. Which, I'm not saying what they do isn't. They got you in their hearts and intentions, but…at the same time, they need to realize you'll do what's best for you no matter how hard they push."

"You have an idea how many times I tried telling Mark that and he just kept saying he was going to be there for me regardless. Two weeks after Ken and I broke up, he showed up and forced me out of bed, Steve. I didn't want to get out of bed. I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready. My heart aches-" She stopped and started crying, shaking her head, and walked over to lie down on the bed, staring directly ahead at the wall before her. "I'm not ready to heal from what Ken did to me. I did everything to get Mark to leave my house, but he wouldn't budge. That's the reason why I came on the road, to get him out of my house. He said he wasn't going anywhere unless I came with him." She explained heartbrokenly, curling up in a ball on the bed.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to place his hand on her calf. "What happened tonight, Taylor?" He asked softly. "What broke the dam?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Seeing Ken again and then having Mark protest me going home." She admitted openly, pursing her lips tightly together. "I know Mark has my best interest at heart, but he's got to realize I'm not a child. I can take care of myself and if I want to wallow in my heartache, then so fucking be it. He finally pushed me completely over the edge tonight." She clutched the pillow to her chest and allowed more tears to spill down her cheeks and on the soft pillowcase.

Steve didn't carry a handkerchief, bandana, none of that so instead he looked around, finally nabbing a few tissues from the box on the nightstand. He pressed them into Taylor's hand, rubbing a hand over his bald head. "You goin' to stay or go home?" He asked finally.

"I have to stay because Kelli and Glen are getting married in a few short weeks. After that, I'm going home and being alone for awhile. I'm still in love with a man who doesn't want me, Stoney." Sobs tore throughout her body as she shook her head, swallowing hard, trying to calm down. It wasn't happening though. "Why doesn't he love me anymore, Steve? What did I do to push him away?" She whispered, pure raw pain evident in her voice. Even though it had been three months, the pain and heartache was still fresh.

Steve had wondered that himself, only he didn't wonder what Taylor had done. He wondered what the Hell was wrong with Ken. "I don't know honey." He said slowly. "I don't think it was anything you could've done. Life on the road, the fame, it can change a person, and not always for the better." He explained with a sigh, wishing there was something else he could say. Something that would help.

"You're right. I just wish I hadn't given my whole heart to a man who clearly never wanted it." She whispered solemnly, the tears still falling silently, and looked over at him. "Thank you…for taking my side, Stoney. It truly means a lot to me." She pressed her hand on top of his and cracked a barely there smile, letting him know how much she appreciated it.

Steve returned the half smile with a full fledged one of his own, crossing his blue eyes and sticking out his tongue, snorting when he got a reluctant giggle out of her. "That's better." He leaned back against the headboard. "In other news, would you like to know what happened to John and Randy tonight?" He glanced down at her.

"I already do, silly. Big Dick Johnson sure did a number on them." She giggled more at the memory and picked her cell phone off the nightstand, flipping it open, and started going through the pictures. "This one looks the best for blackmail wouldn't you say?" She asked, showing him a picture of Big Dick Johnson thrusting himself all over the terror twins and it looked like they were enjoying it.

"I know that part; I was there for most of it, honey." Steve replied, trying and failing to stifle a snicker. "After they'd got cleaned up and done their matches, he was waitin' for them." He peered at the phone, laughing at the pictures she showed him. "Big Dick boy was waitin'…they SCREAMED like GIRLS. Little GIRLS in front of EVERYONE."

Taylor's violet eyes widened in shock and burst out in laughter, not believing she'd missed it. "Oh god, PLEASE tell me you got SOMETHING out of that!" She pleaded with him, leaning against his body as she held her stomach. "What did you do to them or do I dare ask?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I got somethin' from it alright. The cameraman zoomed in on them and I yanked the tape after the show." Steve chuckled, reaching into his coat pocket, and pulled out a tape, laying it on the bed. Then he shrugged off the coat and placed it over his lap, shaking his head. Dick didn't have to do anything. He just showed up in his thong. The terror twins clung to each other and screamed. It was funnier then Hell, the idea of it is funny."

Taylor laughed harder as Steve popped in the tape and showed her exactly what had happened after her departure. She and Steve ended up watching a few movies after that, just talking, catching up on things. She was surprised to hear that he'd broken up with that Melody girl from Los Angeles, where he currently resided because he was doing movies for the WWE. Around three A.M., Steve finally left and Taylor was once again alone. She curled up on the bed, allowing the tears to fall once more, and trembled from head to toe. She missed Ken and wished he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"I still love him." She whispered heartbrokenly and finally allowed the sleep to take over her exhausted, tired body.

**~!~**

Ken stared out the window, watching the rain beat against the glass and pressed his head to it, sighing at the coolness it brought forth. Taylor. Ever since he had seen her, she'd been in his thoughts. Taylor and Mark…now there was something he hadn't been expecting. Though it didn't seem like they were a couple. Mark wasn't seen with anyone period, sort of back to his loner self, and Ken had caught glimpses of Taylor. He listened for gossip; paid attention to what had once been his circle of friends, wondering what was going on. He was just curious he told himself. It wasn't like he cared. Right?

Taylor sat in Steve's dressing room, having been hanging around him ever since that night two weeks ago when he came to visit her. He wasn't overbearing like Mark was and it was actually a breath of fresh air. Steve made her smile and laugh whenever he seen her getting down or thinking about Ken. That was pretty much all the time. No matter how much Taylor wanted too, she couldn't forget about Ken. She couldn't get him out of her heart. She hated it and wished she could forget and move on. It was close to impossible though as a rumble of thunder shook the arena's foundation. Great. Another storm.

Steve had enjoyed having Taylor around, acting the clown for her. She kept his mind off his own personal demons, which weren't all that many. That and he enjoyed making her laugh. He frowned, knowing Taylor's fears. "Don't worry honey; I'll get us a huge rubber raft to sit in all night. Keep us on ground." He teased with a wink.

"You would." Taylor retorted with a smirk, shaking her head, and sighed when another rumble of thunder struck. "God, will it EVER stop raining?" She groaned, leaning her chin on her hand, and stared at the wall ahead of her while Steve got ready for his promo that night. "So, what did you want to do after the show tonight?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of Ken and the storm. She wasn't a big fan of them.

"I don't know yet, drinking?" Steve joked, his answer for everything it seemed, smirking when Taylor rolled her eyes and muttered the word figures. "It keeps on rainin' and we really might need that raft." He shook his head, pulling on a shirt, a new shirt and then tossed her one. "Here you go, in case you get wet from all this rain." He teased with a smirk.

"God, shut up." She grumbled, throwing the shirt on the couch beside her, and chuckled when Steve just snorted back at her. "Seriously, if you want to go drinking, I'm up for it. I need to get my mind off shit." She admitted, raking a hand through her hair, and began picking at it, looking thoroughly bored.

"Oh-and here I thought I was keeping you occupied." Steve feigned being wounded. "Fine, drinking it is. You can keep all the women away from me since I'm…" He wiggled his eyebrows with a pause. "So damn irresistible."

Taylor couldn't stop herself from giggling even if her life depended on it, shaking her head back at him. "You're insane, but I must admit you are pretty damn good lookin'. You just need to shower once in awhile." She winked at him and laughed when his jaw dropped at her. "What? You know it's true!"

"I need a shower? I shower all the damn time woman!" Steve said, raising his arms and sniffed, making an exaggerated face before walking over and pulling her against him. "Though I think you're right. It's time for a shower." He snickered when she gagged. "That's the backstage smell honey and you know, you don't smell like a rose yourself." He wrinkled his nose mockingly.

Taylor's jaw dropped as she huffed, smacking him on the arm, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Whatever! I smell like lilacs, which is why you always love smelling my hair. You have a fetish with my hair and if you don't knock it off, I'll end up chopping it." She smirked when Steve pretended like he was having a heart attack and just rolled her eyes.

Steve then straightened up and arched an eyebrow. "Hey, one question." At her own arched eyebrow, he smirked. "If you cut it, can I have it?" He started laughing at the look on Taylor's face before burying his nose in her hair, inhaling. "Yes, I'm addicted to your damn hair, check me into Betty Ford." He muttered, returning to getting around for his promo.

Taylor giggled again and shook her head as she smacked his ass. "And I'm addicted to your ass." She replied with a smirk, her eyes gleaming, and gave it a squeeze as he yelped, laughing even harder. "You have a nice ass in those jean shorts, Stoney." She winked at him over her shoulder before sitting down on the couch, laughing harder at the shocked expression on his face. "What, like you didn't know?" She snorted.

"Well…I did know…" Steve said slowly, rubbing his chin as if in thought. "But I didn't think you noticed." He smirked. "Glad to see these tight jeans pay off." He started chuckling, shaking his head. "Woman, you'll be the death of me yet. You hanging out in here while I cut this promo or comin' with me?"

"I'll hang in here and chill." She grinned back at him, raking a hand through her hair, and winked at him. "Go make some ladies heads spin off their shoulders, Stoney. I'll be here when you get back, scouts honor." She giggled when he called her a smartass before walking out, causing her to sigh as she leaned back against the couch.

Glen nodded as Steve walked by, knocking once on the door and stepped in, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Um…Tay…" He began, having not really spoken more then two words to her since the incident two weeks ago. Everyone was kind of maintaining their distance.

"Hey Glen." She greeted softly, looking up at him while curled up on the couch, and bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around herself. "What can I do for you?" She asked, no venom or hatred evident in her voice, cracking a small smile up at him.

He smiled hesitantly before pulling a small book out of his back pocket. "Kel's kinda got me on wedding duty." He made a pained face and sat down on the couch, holding it out to her. "These are samples from the gowns she found." He opened it, showing off swatches in the color Taylor had wanted. The deep, wine red color.

A bigger smile crossed her face as Glen sat down beside her, looking over the book, and nodded as she picked out the dress. "This one, if it's okay with Kel." She'd spoken to Kelli, but not as much, spending most of her time with Steve since he was the only one who seemed to understand how she was feeling right now.

Glen nodded, marking the page and smiled. "She said that'd probably be the one you wanted." He said softly, smiling as he remembered how Kelli had squealed over that dress and the color. How it would bring out Taylor's eyes. "We miss you, Tay." He finally said, in a softer tone of voice. "We're both sorry about pushing you away."

"It's alright, Glen." She softly said, patting his leg gently in reassurance, and smiled up at him. "I miss you guys too…even Mark, but only in a friendly way." She informed him, slowly standing up from the couch, wearing just a pair of blue jeans with an 'Arrive. Raise Hell. Leave.' Stone Cold Steve Austin shirt that Steve INSISTED she wear to the arena. It would knock Kenny boy for an even bigger loop to see that and Taylor agreed just so he would shut up about it.

Glen was studying her shirt, shaking his head, his blue eyes narrowing slightly at the mention of Mark. "The old man has pretty much been stickin' to himself lately." He said slowly. "John and Randy decided to…cheer him up…he cracked their skulls together." He snorted. "He didn't take kindly to their…clowning around."

"I bet not." Taylor replied with a sigh, knowing Mark was in a foul mood because of her. It wasn't her fault he liked her! All she wanted was to be left alone and to have someone agree with how she was feeling, to understand! Was that so much to ask for? She sighed again and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry…I know it's because of me that he's keeping to himself. I never meant to…hurt him, Glen." She felt like crying and her voice was cracking under pressure as her eyes burned with tears.

Glen cocked an eyebrow. "Don't go crying on me now, Tay. It's his own damn fault. Well…that and mine for suggesting he uh-well, you know." He shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "He always did get intense about anything and everything he does, he'll snap out of it. I think it was more the being turned down part…" He mused, not about to really say what he was thinking. If that got back to Mark, he'd be toast.

"I don't want to be with him, Glen. Do you understand that?" Taylor softly asked, turning around to face him, her eyes mirroring what she just said. She meant it. Mark wasn't her type. He was intense and overbearing, two qualities she just didn't find all that attractive. Then again, the only man she wanted was one she couldn't have because he didn't want her. That broke her heart every time she thought about it, but refused to cry. "I want him as a friend and nothing more. If he can't accept that, then I don't know what to tell him as well as the rest of you." She was being bluntly honest, a quality she learned from hanging out with Steve.

Glen looked frustrated for a minute. "Then why did you keep on telling him that from the start, Taylor? Why return his kisses? Why-" He shook his head. "I don't want to know, probably to try to make yourself forget Ken, but it didn't work. Mark will get over it, he'll move on and find something else, he always does. It's you everyone is concerned about." He peered at her, concern in his blue eyes. "How have you been holding up?"

"I returned his kisses to shut him up, Glen." Taylor bluntly informed him, her eyes narrowing a little, and raked a hand through her hair in frustration. "He was so overbearing and pushy that sometimes I didn't have a choice, but to just kiss him back to make him happy. I admit I was trying to forget Ken some of the times, but most of them was just so he would stop pushing me. That's the reason why I came on the road, to make him stop pressing me about it, and to get him out of my house. That may sound mean, but you don't know how many times I asked him to leave, Glen." She sighed again, turning her back to him, and dropped her head in shame. "I shouldn't have kissed him, I'm sorry for that." She admitted it. She was wrong in that aspect.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Glen didn't comment on that, it wasn't his business and he had long decided to stay out of the drama. "Nice shirt, why don't I ever see you in one of mine?" He teased gently. "Nothing beats the Big Red Machine, you know that."

Taylor giggled as she turned around, a smile on her face, and shook her head back at him. "Stoney made me put this shirt on." She shrugged. "He said it would knock Ken for a loop and I did it to shut him up." She sighed and shook her head again. "Though he has been helping me out tremendously with this because he knows how I'm feeling inside right now."

"Steve's a character." Glen agreed, laughing. "The shirt looks good, describes you, somewhat." He stood up, nodding at Steve when he walked back in.

"I knew it! Go away for two minutes and you're in here tryin' to steal my lilacs!" Steve exclaimed jokingly.

Taylor blushed as she smacked Steve on the arm, shaking her head when he chuckled at her, and threw her hands in the air. "Are you EVER going to stop calling me that?" She asked, already knowing the answer, and sighed when he just grinned at her. "Wonderful." She muttered good-naturedly before smacking his ass, dodging his return smack with a giggle. "Nice try, Stoney."

"The woman won't leave my ass alone." Steve complained to Glen, sounding exasperated. "Every time I turn around, I got to put on waders. She stares and drools."

Glen looked thoroughly amused, wincing when Taylor smacked Steve again. "Keep running your mouth." He stated with a smirk.

"I will, she likes it." Steve kept his backside turned though, rubbing it.

"Just like you can't seem to leave my hair alone." Taylor retorted, causing Glen's eyebrows to almost go up in his hair. "Yeah, did you hear about that one, Big Red?" She asked and smirked when he shook his head. "How could you not see it? He's always sniffing my hair and calls me Lilacs because I smell like them apparently." She shrugged.

"It's that damn scented shampoo she uses." Steve shook his head. "I'm tellin' ya Big Rd, I woke up one mornin', found a bottle of shampoo in my dressin' room and freaked out. I'm BALD." He cocked an eyebrow. "I think she's trying to tell me something."

"I think you two could give the terror twins a run for their money."

Taylor laughed at that, shaking her head. "I don't think ANYONE could give the terror twins a run for their money. Those two are BAD." She emphasized the word and plopped back down on the couch. "So Stoney, when are we going to get shitfaced, doll?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him with a giggle.

"We? Wait a second here, YOU'RE the DD." Steve shot back, looking dead serious, but he didn't meet her eyes, knowing she'd see he was trying not to laugh. "Honestly Lilac, you gotta let me have a drink every now and then. The woman is a lush, Glen, I'm telling you." He danced away from her. "No more smacking my ass."

"Oh my god…" Glen shook his head. "I'm going to go find my fiancée and thank the Lord she's sane." He said, standing up, shaking his head again at the looks on their faces.

"Fine, I'll be the designated driver." She grumbled, sighing heavily, really needing a drink. She smirked back at Glen and waved three fingers at him before watching him disappear out the door and turned to face Steve. "Let's go. I'm having a drink too. We'll walk to the hotel." She decided with a grin, knowing there was a small bar down the street from the hotel and knew Steve could hold his own when he drank. "Ladies first." She snickered as she opened the door for him.

"I was jokin' about the DD, you tart!" Steve growled, pushing her gently out the door. "Ladies huh? How bout not. I'm all man honey. You gawk at my ass enough, unless…" He slapped his head in mock exasperation. "I GOT it! You called me a lady, you slap my ass…you're into girls…" He dodged her next blow. "HEY!"

"I'll show you who's into girls. Get back here, Stoney!" Taylor shouted, chasing him down the hallway, her laughter echoing off the walls. She finally jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing like her life depended on it. "What was that, STONEY?"

"Damn woman!" Steve grunted, holding her ankles and kept on walking towards the exit. "You don't have to pounce on me, just askin' woulda done the trick. Lighten the hold." He instructed. "You're cracking my ribs!" He dropped to his knees, grunting. "Ouch! ABUSE!"

Taylor giggled as she finally released him, walking over to stand in front of him, and extended her hand. "Come on, big boy. I'll buy you a drink." She winked down at him and squealed when he lifted her over his shoulder, causing her to hold onto him for dear life. "STEVE!"

"All's fair in love and war." Steve replied, swatting her ass. "How do you like it?" He chuckled, tilting when she growled. "Play nice now, Tay." He started laughing, waving at a co-worker before carrying her out of the building and down the sidewalk. Glad the show was still running or else he'd be mingling with a bunch of people trying to get out of the arena all at once. "You ready to behave or shall I just carry you to the bar?"

"You know what will happen if you let me down, Stoney." She warned him, laughing when he proceeded to walk her out to his truck. "Just don't drop me or I WILL kick you in the balls like John did." She threatened good-naturedly with a smirk. Neither noticed a pair of brown eyes watching their every move as Taylor laughed at Steve's playful growl.

"This is MUCH better." Steve said when they had reached the bar, heading straight to place an order, glancing around and taking in their surroundings. He cocked an eyebrow at Taylor. "You alright?" He asked, passing her the drink she requested.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, stirring her drink with the straw, blatantly lying to him just as a song came flowing through the speakers. She sighed heavily, not believing how much the words mirrored her relationship with Ken, and hoped he felt at least a smidge of what the words said…

_If I told you I was wrong and wanted you to come back home  
I'd be lying  
And if I said that we could work it out and you shouldn't have any doubts  
I'd be lying  
And if I got down on my knees in front of God above  
And swore before the angels I'd give you my love_

Ken watched from near the doorway, studying Taylor thoughtfully. He listened to the song and felt his heart clench painfully, the words striking a chord where all else had failed. He hung his head for a moment, then looked back at Taylor, studying her, taking in the way she listened as Steve said something. Wondering for the umpteenth times what was going on there. He sighed, burying his hands in his pockets as the song continued.

Taylor laughed at something Steve said, though on the inside she missed Ken terribly. This song wasn't helping and she knew Steve had noticed. She was very grateful to him for trying to make her forget her heartache as she nodded when he asked her about Glen and Kelli's wedding. He was one of the groomsmen. She smiled when Steve took her by the hand and started to dance with her to the song that was playing.

_I'd be lying next to you tonight  
Holdin' on to my whole life  
Right back where I belong  
Lookin' deep into your eyes, man enough to realize  
Yeah honey, I was wrong  
If I could swallow my pride and put myself in your shoes  
And tell you that I understand why you feel the way you do  
Then baby I'd be lying  
I'd be lying next to you._

Ken watched Steve lead her into a dance, tempted to interrupt, to take Steve's place. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of them, his feet having carried him while his mind was busy contemplating this decision. He didn't know why, but for some odd reason, he suddenly wanted to hold Taylor in his arms again and never let go.

_And if I told you that I loved you and I'd put no one else about you  
I'd be lying  
And if I said that you're the one for me and I'd never set you free  
I'd be lying  
And if I somehow found the strength to knock on your front door  
And tell you face to face I won't hurt you anymore_

Taylor didn't notice as she leaned her head against Steve's shoulder, knowing he wasn't trying to get in her pants or anything. He was a really great friend to her and she appreciated him wholeheartedly for it. Her heart belonged to one man and that was the one standing behind her. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes, turning around, and stared into Ken's brown orbs.

_I'd be lying next to you tonight  
Holdin' on to my whole life  
Right back where I belong  
Lookin' deep into your eyes, man enough to realize  
Yeah honey, I was wrong  
If I could swallow my pride and put myself in your shoes  
And tell you that I understand why you feel the way you do  
Then baby I'd be lying, I'd be lying next to you_

Ken searched Taylor's eyes, nodding at Steve who just took a step back, giving them a semblance of space without totally leaving Taylor. Ken knew Steve didn't trust him and he guessed he didn't blame the older man. "Hello Taylor." He said softly, moving closer to her without getting too close, not wanting to overwhelm her.

"Hi…" She whispered softly in return, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and cleared her throat awkwardly. "How are you?" She asked, feeling Steve's presence behind her, knowing he was going to be there for her if Ken decided to be a jackass like he usually was toward her.

Ken nodded his head, for once not chewing on a wad of gum. "Good, I'm good." He cleared his throat, deciding to ignore Steve's big brother stance. "How about you?" His eyes took in her shirt, trying not to feel jealous.

"I've been alright." She softly replied, running her hand through her hair, and bit her bottom lip, running her hand through her hair, and bit her bottom lip, feeling the awkwardness between them. "Look, it's great to see you, but I have to go. I don't want to keep Steve waiting. Have a nice night, Ken." She then turned around and walked over to Steve, leaned against him when his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and nodded once at Ken as the sadness shined in her eyes before walking out of the bar with her newly found big brother.

_If I could swallow my pride and put myself in your shoes  
And tell you that I understand why you feel the way you do  
Then baby I'd be lying  
I'd be lying next to you._

Ken could only stand there and watch as Steve walked Taylor out of the bar. He looked down to find his hands clenched into tight fists and unclenched them, studying the crescent moon shaped marks on his palm, from where he'd dug his own nails into his flesh. His brown eyes closed, ignoring everyone and everything around him, just seeing Taylor turning away from him. Like he'd done to her.

Taylor sighed heavily as Steve walked her back to the hotel and up to her room. She kissed his cheek and wished him a good night and a thank you for a wonderful evening before walking inside her room. Once again, she was alone, and the tears began to fall out of nowhere. Seeing Ken at the bar with that song playing in the background had almost been too much for her to handle. She slowly walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it, stepping out. It was beginning to thunder in the distance, but it didn't bother her. Nothing could match the intense pain she felt in her heart. All she wanted to do was jump in Ken's arms and beg for him to take her back, but that wasn't going to happen. She was too stubborn and she had more respect for herself than that. It began to rain, soaking her completely, but all Taylor could do was sit in the chair and allowed the rain to pour down on her, mixing with her tears. When was she going to get over Ken and move on with her life? Would she be like this for the rest of her life? At this rate, probably.

Ken didn't notice the rain as he walked, his steps slow, hands in his pants pockets, head down. He was completely soaked, his mind racing with a million different thoughts. Each one more depressing than the last. Each one making him mentally kick himself in the ass. Where were his friends now? His friends he'd acquired when he started getting the recognition. Where were they when he needed a pick me up? He sighed, raising his head as lightening flashed across the sky, smiling slightly, remember how he and Taylor would snuggle in bed under the blankets during storms. With that thought in mind, Ken proceeded to continue walking, not in the mood to go back to the hotel to sleep. He had too much on his mind. Scratch that, he had HER on his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, Kelli!" Taylor gushed, not believing how stunning her best friend looked in her wedding dress. It was a stain A-line with a scalloped sweetheart neckline and beaded lace. The embroidery was a deep red on the front, since her colors were black, red and white. It was truly beautiful and strapless with the veil having red satin edging. "Glen is going to DIE when he sees you!"

Kelli smiled, turning around on the stand she was standing on, looking at her reflection in the mirrors that surrounded her. "You think so? I might have to pick a different dress then. Wouldn't want him to jump me before the priest." She joked, unable to stop smiling.

**~!~**

Steve exchanged patient looks with Mark as Glen fidgeted with his tuxedo for the umpteenth time. "You look fine, man. Just…stop twitching, you'll bust the damn thing." He advised exasperatedly.

Mark smiled slightly, leaning against the doorway, folding his arms. "Hell, I think he already split a few seams." He commented with a smirk.

"What?" Glen started turning this way and that, looking in the mirror as he did. "Where at?"

"Your ass."

"Now that I'm lookin' good…" Randy trailed off, raking a hand through his hair, looking in the mirror as he admired his beautiful self. He smiled alongside John. The twins were at it again.

**~!~**

"Sweetie, you're not changing that dress. If you do, I'll wear lime green to your wedding." Taylor threatened with a smirk, causing Candice and Mickie to laugh, while Kelli just scoffed in exasperation. "Now then, about your jewelry…I'm thinking a single red rose charm on a silver chain with small matching dangling earrings that have the small rose charms on them. What do you think, Kel?"

"I think I'm going too-" Kelli groaned as Mickie handed her a pair of heels. "You guys…it's hard enough to maneuver in this gown. Heels?"

"Well I DID see some black, flat shoes…for grammas." Candice said, winking at Taylor, who was giggling.

"Perhaps she'd be more comfortable in those grandma shoes than this." Mickie chimed in with a grin, wearing her pure black spaghetti strapped dress that flowed nicely. "Tay, are you gonna get dressed or just walk down the damn aisle in your panties?"

Kelli started laughing. "In her panties? I'd pay to see that." She shook her head. "Mickie…you got issues honey. Help me lift this damn thing." She motioned to the gown.

**~!~**

"Damn, maybe we ought to dress down some." John murmured casually, fixing his tie. "Kelli might decide to elope with one of us or something."

"Don't be messing with the man, he's nervous enough as it is." Mark chided, though in honesty, he was thoroughly enjoying seeing his best friend squirm a bit.

"Yeah, he's about to sell his soul."

"Shut up you guys…" Glen groaned, straightening his tie for the millionth time. "How's this?" He asked, turning to his friends when he was finished.

Mark sighed, stepping forward to fix the cummerbund. "How the Hell you managed to lace up your own boots…" He trailed off.

"He has help, I've seen it." John teased, not being as mean as usual, trying to keep Glen from fainting or something. "You love her right?"

"Of course." Glen looked at John like he was retarded.

"Then marrying her is the best idea…well…I think it is anyway."

"He's right, man. You better marry her before someone else snags her up…like me." Randy grinned and ducked when a fist whizzed past his head, causing him to stare at Glen in shock. "I was JOKING!"

**~!~**

She sighed, staring in the mirror, and knew it was as good as it was going to get. The dress flowed down her body and was strapless, the color a deep wine. It brought out her eyes perfectly and was made of sheer satin, fitting her body to perfection. She had on two inch open toed heels along with black onyx jewelry that consisted of a necklace with earrings. Just the slightest hint of makeup adorned her face as she shrugged her shoulders, her black hair cascading down her back in beautiful waves. "Alright I'm coming!" She groaned, hearing Kelli and Mickie urging her to come out so they could see her.

"Jesus…those boys are going to jump you REGARDLESS." Mickie stated upon seeing her, shaking her head in disbelief, and grinned when Kelli huffed jokingly. "Though nobody can take away from the beauty the bride possesses." She winked.

"You're just saying that. Kelli is the most beautiful out of us all." Taylor concluded and walked over, kissing her cheek. Kelli's hair was swept up in tons of spiral curls, bunching on top of her head with a few curls dangling, framing her face perfectly. "You ready to do this?"

"It's my day, I'm supposed to be." Kelli replied teasingly. "Afterwards, I'll be an old married toad." She took a deep breath, accepting Candice's hand, and stepped down, smoothing the gown out. "Okay, now I'm nervous." She admitted, taking a few more deep breaths.

"Calm down, honey. You're about to marry the sexiest man alive, remember?" Candice smiled encouragingly. "Your Gleny boy."

Kelli smiled nervously, looking at Taylor. "You look beautiful." She said softly, trying not to tear up.

**~!~**

"Okay Calaway, you look…moderately good." Steve joked, brushing the front of Mark's jacket off. "Think Glen will be alright?"

"He's about to be tethered down for the rest of his life. He'll get used to it." Mark replied, winking at Glen.

John was keeping Randy's mouth shut. "Hey look…you'll get too spend every day waking up to Kelli's sexy body and-HEY, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh snap!" Randy crowed, laughing as Glen started banging John repeatedly against the ceiling back first. "This is possibly the best-HEY, WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

Steve couldn't believe this. He was laughing his ass off at the sight of John and Randy both being bashed repeatedly against the ceiling, Mark now harassing Randy. "I think that's your warning to SHUT UP." He advised.

"Last warning." Mark growled. "We're here for a wedding, not your damn funeral."

John groaned when he was finally set on his feet. "My back…" He squeaked, hunching over like an old man."

"My body…" Randy groaned out, hunched over just like John, and slowly stood up as he cracked his neck. "So, are we gonna do this thingy or not?" He grinned jokingly and slapped Glen on the back. "Cause you do realize if you don't marry her, we're all gonna kick you in the ass right?" He meant that too. "Come on, Big Red."

"Glen just nodded, squaring his shoulders when Mark gave him a look, not about to have Mark torment him the rest of his days about how he was wussing out at his own wedding. Mark smiled clapping Glen on the back. "Let's go get you married 'fore Kel comes to her senses."

**~!~**

"No, YOU look beautiful, Kel and Glen isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you walking down that aisle toward him." Taylor stated, cupping her friend's face in her hands, and smiled tearfully back at her. "If you cry, I'll kick your ass down the aisle. I didn't work my ass off on your makeup for you to screw it up." She laughed when Kelli rolled her eyes and hugged her close, releasing her as she smoothed her dress down.

"You're going to make me cry, all this much, where's my Tay? Oh wait…you just threatened to kick my ass on my wedding day, you're here." Kelli snorted, looking like any second she would cry, especially when Mickie and Candice got in on the hug. "Girls, I'm going to bawl all over this expensive dress and ruin everything!"

"Okay, enough before I kick your asses too." Taylor threatened good-naturedly, causing the girls to wail teasingly, and shook her head. She started fluffing Kelli's beautiful dress and handed her the beautiful black, red and white bouquet of roses she was carrying down the aisle. "Come on sweets, let's go get your ass hitched!"

"I knew it, we should have eloped." Kelli murmured, looking down at the roses and smiled, holding still as Taylor adjusted her veil. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Let's just hope Glen is. He did have the terror twins with him." Candice teased, brushing away a stray tear from the corner of her eye, shrugging when Mickie shook her head at her.

**~!~**

Taylor was all smiles as she walked out of the room, followed by Candice and Mickie, who were Kelli's bridesmaids. Kelli was behind them, trailing slowly, but still moving so that was a good sign. They arrived at the doors and Taylor looked around, not seeing the men anywhere. "Hmph. Typical." She snorted and turned around, fluffing out Kelli's dress and fixing her veil just right one last time while Candice and Mickie stood back, holding their flowers. Candice was walking down the aisle with Randy while Mickie got John. Steve was walking Maria, who showed up just in time, having been caught in traffic. She had a magazine photo shoot so she had no choice, but to arrive late. And last but not least, Mark, the best man, and Taylor, the matron of honor, were walking down together.

"We're here!" John called out, hurrying up, Glen already at his place at the front of the aisle by the priest. He grinned at Mickie, holding out his arm to her. "Hello gorgeous." He greeted with a smile.

"Slap him." Steve advised, smiling down at Maria, then walking over to kiss Taylor's cheek before Kelli's hand, not wanting to muss her up. "You look gorgeous, if ya weren't marryin' Big Red, I'd snatch ya up myself."

Kelli just shook her head. "In your dreams, Williams." She stated.

"Heartbreaker."

Mark waited patiently, listening for the sounds of a slap, especially when Randy told Candice she looked good enough to nibble on.

"No violence until AFTER this wedding." Taylor stated, eyeing everyone in the hallway, and walked over to kiss Kelli's cheek. "Alright sweetie, this is it. Just take a few deep breaths and relax." She then took her own advice and walked over to Mark. They hadn't spoken in about a month, but she was willing to put up with him for her best friend's wedding.

"If ONE hand goes BELOW the line, your ass WILL be on the ground." Candice threatened with a heart stopping smile before turning to stare at the double oak doors before them. "This is it!" She squealed excitedly just as they heard the music start up.

"Relax baby, I'm not gonna do anything to you…much." Randy grinned and groaned when Candice elbowed him in the stomach, a bright smile on her face, and knew Randy got the message loud and clear. If he touched her in ANY way that wasn't appropriate, she was going to beat the Hell out of him.

Steve shook his head, clucking his tongue as he watched the moronic duo. "This is why I never go out with them, can't keep the kiddies under control." He said to a giggling Maria.

Kelli stopped her own laughing when the organ music began to play, the wedding march, shooting everyone a smile, then a threatening look at the terror twins. "Screw up my wedding and I'll chain both your asses naked together and let Big Dick have you both." She cautioned, watching as they both straightened up, crossing their hearts.

Mark glanced down at Taylor and extended his arm to her, nodding at Kelli. "I'll kill them both if they don't behave." He promised, smiling slightly.

"I know you will." Taylor replied softly, looping her arm through his, and proceeded to allow Steve and Maria to walk down first. John and Mickie were next and he was a perfect gentleman. Randy and Candice followed, surprised when Randy didn't make a sound, not wanting another Big Dick Johnson situation to occur. Finally, it came to Taylor and Mark as they stepped up, her looking beautiful k as ever, carrying a bouquet of pure white roses, and looked straight ahead as they began walking down the aisle. The beautiful chapel was lit up in candles, giving it a luminous glow, but it was light enough to see everyone clearly.

Mark smiled slightly at the sight of Glen, glad the man had finally calmed down. He spared a quick glance down at Taylor before focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. This was more nerve wracking then doing a WrestleMania and it wasn't even HIS wedding! He could only imagine what Glen was feeling at the moment. They took their places at the altar, Mark shooting John and Randy a warning glance then turned to watch Kelli come down the aisle.

Taylor shed tears along wit the other girls, not believing how beautiful Kelli looked. This was a woman who used to be the biggest party animal out of them all and now she was settling down. It both tore and lifted Taylor's heart because she knew Kelli was changing. 'She deserves to be happy.' She thought, keeping that smile on her face, and watched as Glen tried not to faint at the sight of Kelli. She couldn't blame the man if he did. Kelli was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Kelli's eyes were for Glen only, taking it how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. She beamed at him from under the veil, her love for him shining through. She met Taylor's eyes finally and caught the mixed look on her face, offering her a warm, loving smile.

Glen inhaled sharply, taking Kelli's hand in his, almost afraid to touch her, fairly certain this was a dream. A beautiful dream. He licked his dry lips quickly, suddenly finding himself without breath.

The wedding went off without any problems, Kelli and Glen proclaiming their love to each other, and Taylor shed more than a few tears throughout the entire ceremony. She held Kelli's bouquet when they went to exchange vows and rings, wiping the corners of her eyes, and looked around the chapel. Her eyes landed on a figure in the corner and felt her eyes widen a little at the sight of Ken. And he was watching her. She quickly turned her attention back to the couple and smiled when they were finally pronounced husband and wife. She giggled when Glen dipped Kelli and planted the biggest lip lock on her in front of everyone, clapping along with everyone in attendance. She couldn't stop smiling, happy for her best friend truly, and watched them walk down the aisle to head to the reception that followed. Taylor and Mark walked behind them, not saying a word, and parted once they were out of eyesight. Taylor leaned against the wall, trying to breathe, not believing Ken was there.

Was he invited?

That was the only thought that went through her mind and if he was, she was going to kill the newlyweds for not telling her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"The whole company was practically invited." Steve answered her unvoiced question, appearing before her. "You look gorgeous, Lilac." He kissed the top of her head, glancing over to find Ken standing in line, waiting to congratulate Kelli and Glen. "Why don't you go say hi?" He suggested promptly.

"Are you INSANE?" She whispered harshly, shaking her head repeatedly. "No, I can't, Stoney and thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled at him, though her nerves were shining through, and raked a hand through her hair. She didn't care if she messed it up, pretending like she hadn't noticed Ken when their eyes met briefly in the chapel earlier during the ceremony. 'Damn it!' She thought, needing to get out of there, and wondered where a nearby exit was.

Steve seemed to read her mind again and firmly took her arm, looking serious for once. "You can't run out. This is your best friend's wedding. If you can suck it up for Mark, you can suck it up for Ken." He whispered in her ear. "Just a few hours, Taylor, then you can bolt, okay? I'll be here with you." He promised and looked around to make sure Kelli and Glen hadn't noticed Taylor was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I wasn't going to run away." She informed him with narrowed eyes and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I would never do that to Kelli and Glen. I love them too much." She sounded hurt that Steve would even accuse her of doing such a thing. All she wanted was to go outside for some air…and to put some distance between her and Ken.

Steve frowned, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, forgive me?" When she shot him a look, he buried his face in her hair. "Please, don't make me stand here and do this all day 'cause I will." He chuckled when she pushed him away and dropped to his knee, taking her hands in his. "Taylor, don't make me beg."

"Would you get up before you embarrass me even more?" She hissed at him quietly, groaning when everyone turned their attention to them, and glared at him. "No, you're not forgiven, Williams." She yanked her hand out of his grasp and laughed nervously at everyone who was staring at them. "He's having issues. Excuse me." She then walked down the hallway…no…more like RAN.

Laughing, Steve got to his feet. "She keeps turnin' me down." He said to the people who were staring at him, but didn't chase her, just walked over to hug Kelli and shook Glen's hand, congratulating the newlywed couple.

Ken was at the end of the hallway, where he had relocated when he seen Steve bury his face in Taylor's hair. He moved away from the wall, knowing he was being rude, and turned, promptly bumping into Taylor. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw it was her.

Taylor groaned, falling to the floor, not believing how hard she'd hit Ken. She slowly looked at the extended hand before her, slipping hers in his, and allowed him to help her stand up. She brushed her dress off, smoothing the satin down, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Sorry." She mumbled and walked around him, her head lowered. She had to be strong. She refused to show him her tears.

Ken turned around to watch her walk away, frowning slightly and reached out to gently stop her. "You look beautiful, Taylor." He said softly and he meant it. The dress accented her eyes, making them stand out even more. She had never needed makeup, she was naturally gorgeous. One of the things he'd loved about her.

Taylor scrunched her eyebrows together, staring at him in semi-shock. Did he just compliment her? "You don't look so bad yourself, Ken." She finally replied in a soft tone, never taking her eyes from his. Those damn brown eyes that haunted her dreams day and night for the past four months. He looked so handsome in his black and white suit, especially his hair spiked up, and that intoxicating scent…Taylor had to get away from him before she ended up jumping him right here and now.

"Thanks…" Ken murmured, fidgeting in his tux. He wasn't uncomfortable in it, at least not until she said that. "How-how have you been?" He didn't dare step any closer, he was afraid he'd pin her to the wall and…his brown eyes crinkled slightly, mentally slapping himself.

"Don't Ken. It's hard enough. Just stop with the artificial bullshit, please." She stated, remembering how their last conversation started out, and slipped her arm out of his grip. "I'm doing horrible if you really want to know. Now please, just leave me alone and let me heal." Tears stung her eyes as she walked away from him again, wrapping her arms around herself, not believing she just said that to him. It was the truth though. He didn't want her and she wasn't about to force him to take her back. It didn't matter if they looked good or not, that wasn't' what a relationship was supposed to be built on.

Ken frowned, knowing he had deserved that, but all the same, she wasn't exactly nice to him in return either. Not that he blamed her. "Taylor, that wasn't…artificial bullshit…" He said, wondering if he'd ever be able to repair all the damage he had done, an ugly feeling building in him, telling him probably not. "I meant it, you look beautiful. You always have." He sighed, knowing this wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Taylor…I'm sorry." He finally said. "For everything."

Those words made her heart stop dead in her tracks, causing her breath to catch in her throat, and felt the tears spill down her cheeks. Her arms were at her sides; fists clenched together, and closed her eyes tightly shut as she slowly turned around to face him. "Sorry for what, Ken? You did what you had to do and told me how you really felt. You gave me the swift kick in the balls of reality I needed. I finally realize that you never wanted me and never will, no matter how much I wish for you too. I really hope you have a nice life with your…others…" She felt sick to her stomach as she turned around and walked out the door of the chapel, needing to be away from him before she ended up making a bigger fool out of herself.

Ken squared his shoulders and took off after her, grabbing Taylor by the arm to make her stop, and turned her to face him. He knew this wasn't going to make a difference, but he had to say it anyway. "Others? There are no 'others', Taylor. There hasn't been any 'others' in a long time." He said honestly, admitting what was really going on with him. He'd lost his passion for other women quite some time ago. About the time reality had kicked HIM in the balls.

Taylor couldn't' take it anymore and felt huge tears slide down her cheeks, showing him exactly how much pain and agony he put her through. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered, lowering her head, shaking it back and forth slowly. "You don't want me, Ken. Just leave me be. Why do you insist on torturing me?" She started crying harder, covering her face with her hands, not caring if she was making a fool out of herself or not. It didn't matter to her anymore.

"I'm not trying to hurt you anymore then I already have, Taylor. I'm…" Ken raked a hand through his already spiked hair, the gel holding it in place, and sighed heavily. "I'm coming clean, I guess. These past months have been Hell…I thought I had what I wanted and instead…I'd only lost what I needed most. You." He met her eyes, his heart breaking when he seen how much pain he was causing her. He had to tell her though. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"H-How can you say that to me after what happened to us?" She gasped out, feeling her heart thundering in her chest, and stumbled back from him. "Y-You even told you didn't want me because I wasn't…a real woman…that I didn't support your career. You broke my priceless possessions my dead parents got for me from Disney World!" She cried harder, remembering seeing the shattered pieces in her front yard when Mark came to make her get her life back. Wrapping her arms around herself, Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing from the man who broke her heart four months prior. "You know I don't understand about this entire situation?"

"I was a fool! A heartless, idiotic fool! You don't have how bad I feel about that, about breaking those precious things, Tay!" He meant it what he was saying, every word. He barely slept now, the memories and shame enough to make him stay up all night pacing the floor, berating himself. "What don't you understand?"

"How I could still be in love with a man who shattered my heart and memories and tossed them away like they were yesterday's garbage." She turned around to stare into his brown eyes, silent tears falling down her face, and raked a hand through her black hair. "After you told me you cheated on me, that I wasn't a woman, everything, I STILL love you and I don't know how to handle it anymore." She sniffled, wiping her tears away, not caring if she was smearing her barely there makeup. The ceremony was over anyway so it didn't matter.

"Rant at me, rave at me, whatever will make you feel better." Ken said, his tone of voice almost pleading. "I said those things to hurt you and God only knows how horrible I feel about it because words will never cover it." Ken pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and stepped forward, gently wiping away her tears. "For every tear, every piece of your heart I've broken…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered, sounding like he was going to breakdown any second.

Taylor knew he meant it, especially when she seen the tears in his brown eyes, and leaned against his hand as he wiped her tears away. "Did I do something wrong to push you away, to make you think that I never supported you?" She softly asked, sounding both heartbroken and confused, but she had to know the truth. She had the right to know.

Ken shook his head in response. "No, it was nothing you did. It was me being a jackass. I thought…I got so hooked on myself. The hype, the fame…I thought there was something else out there for me…I was wrong. You were and are it and I, like the jackass I am, threw you away." He explained, sounding shameful of himself. Though shameful was too nice of a word to describe how he was really feeling over the past four months.

She sighed heavily with a nod, biting her bottom lip, and slowly reached her hand up, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "Please don't make me regret this, Ken." She whispered before leaning forward, pressing her lips to his, feeling her heart instantly mend together. The pieces no longer shards as they became one again.

Ken wrapped his arms tenderly around Taylor, returning the kiss. "I won't." He vowed when they parted, pressing his head against hers, staring deep into her violet eyes. "Never again."

"Hey Lilac, they're waiting on you for-ABOUT GODDAMN TIME!" Steve howled when he seen what she was doing and WHOSE arms she was in.

Taylor smiled genuinely for the first time in four long months and giggled when she heard that. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Steve, Ken's arms still wrapped around her. "Clamp it shut, Stoney." She ordered with a smirk before turning back to stare up into Ken's brown eyes, refusing to say those three words first. Not this time.

Steve just folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes in her direction.

"I love you, Taylor." Ken said softly, all his heart and feeling in it, meaning every word that came out of his mouth. "I should have shown you that more, I shouldn't-" He scowled when Steve cleared his throat. "I'm trying to apologize and grovel for being an ass, do you MIND?"

"No, 'cause I think you owe her a LOT of apologizin', but they're waitin' on the maid of honor for pictures." Steve replied, raising an eyebrow.

"They can wait. I've waited four long months to hear what he has to say." Taylor argued, turning her attention back to Ken, and sighed when Steve proceeded to lift her over his shoulder. "This will never end will it, you big oaf?" She leaned her chin on her elbow, looking thoroughly bored, while Ken chuckled at her. "Chuckle one more time and I'll give you a REAL kick in the balls of reality." She smiled sweetly at him.

Ken shut his mouth instantly, knowing she'd do it. Actually, she should probably anyway. Lord knows he deserved it and more. "Steve, how bout-"

"No. You two will have all the time in the world and kiss and make up. Glen and Kelli are only going to have this day once." Steve said in a final tone, swatting Taylor's ass lightly when she muttered something. "Remind me to be a brat at YOUR wedding."

Taylor blushed as she shook her head, squirming out of Steve's arms before they entered the photography place, and smiled when she felt Ken's hand on the small of her back. She walked over and stood beside Mark, a happiness radiating off of her, and smiled for the cameras. She still couldn't believe Ken loved her and wanted to be with her. It was truly the happiest day of her life.

Ken watched as the pictures were snapped, not even realizing when Randy and John had come over to stand beside him while they waited.

"You hurt her again," John began conversationally, his voice quiet so nobody, but Ken and Randy could hear.

"And we'll feed you your own balls, ground up like hamburger, got it?" Randy finished, patting Ken harshly on the shoulder.

"Got it." Ken said, sounding mildly amused, knowing they'd probably have to beat Taylor to it.

After the pictures were snapped, everyone headed to the reception. They danced; laughed, partied it up like there was no tomorrow. Finally, it was time to say goodbye to the newlywed couple, throwing rice at them. Kelli couldn't stop smiling to save her life and laughed when Glen lifted her up in his arms like a princess, staring deep into her eyes. They were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon, both deciding even though it was cliché, they wanted paradise. Not that they didn't already have that in their marriage because that's just what it was. A beautiful paradise full of love and wonder.

As the limo drove away, Taylor wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, happy for her best friend. She knew they weren't going to be as close as they used to, but she was willing to accept that. Though she had gained a new best friend and brother in return with Glen so it was definitely worth the sacrifice. She smiled when she felt those arms wrap around her waist and leaned back against his chest, sighing in contentment. Taylor didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment and was going to cherish every waking moment with this man until her last breath.

"You ready to get out of here?" Ken softly asked in her ear, his voice husky and low, and nuzzled her neck with his nose and mouth.

"I was born ready."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The plane landed in Honolulu, Hawaii a few hours later, causing Glen to grin. He looked over at his beautiful wife, not believing she was his forever, and felt like the luckiest man on earth. He slowly leaned over, his lips merely inches from hers, and smiled when her eyes began to flutter open. "We're here." He whispered huskily, smirking when he seen her shiver. He loved the reaction he always got from her.

"Mmm already?" She asked quietly, letting out a silent yawn, and stretched her arms up over her head as Glen buckled her seatbelt. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied, kissing her lips softly, and entwined their fingers together. He couldn't wait to get to the beautiful house he'd rented for the next month. Though he hadn't told her yet. Kelli just thought they were staying in a hotel room, but Glen thought that was too cliché, and wanted something different.

They were off the plane within the next ten minutes, walking through the terminal, and both smiled as they were each given a genuine Hawaiian flower lei necklace. Kelli's was red and white while Glen's was red and black. It was pure coincidence that they would receive the same colors they had for their wedding. Glen escorted his wife out to their rental car after retrieving their bags and going through security, which wasn't bad. He opened the car door for her, causing her to bow at him, and that made him chuckle as he shut the door.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Kelli asked promptly once they were on the road and out of traffic, staring over at her gorgeous husband. Glen shot her a knowing smirk and chuckled when she began blushing four shades of red. "Besides THAT." She emphasized the word strongly, shooting her hubby a playful glare.

"We can do whatever you want, but why don't we get settled at the hotel first?" He suggested, causing her to nod, and hid the smirk, knowing she was going to probably kill him for what he was about to reveal to her.

They drove for an hour before Glen finally stopped, thankful that Kelli had fallen asleep almost immediately after they talked for a little while. He pulled into the driveway and grinned, admiring the beautiful two story house he'd rented right on the beach. He cut the engine and looked over at Kelli, who was curled up in the seat, her head resting against the cool glass window of the car door. He slowly slid out of the car and took their bags inside, having gotten the key from the airport, where it was told to be held. Once he put the bags inside, he walked back out and opened her car door, careful not to wake her. He slid his arms beneath her legs, supporting her back with the other, and lifted her out of the car, careful not to bang her head on anything, and shut the door behind him gently.

Kelli snuggled against his chest, letting out a soft purr, and Glen could already feel his body reacting to her. God the woman drove him to the brink of insanity! He carried her inside the house, shutting the door behind him with his foot, and looked around for the first time. It was truly a beautiful house, but what he wanted to see more then anything was the bedroom. He grinned down at her and proceeded to take the stairs two at a time, not wasting a moment. He kicked the bedroom door open lightly and grinned at the huge four poster king sized bed before them. Oh yeah, this was DEFINITELY going to be put to use.

He walked over to it, gently setting her down, careful not to wake her. He had other plans in mind to wake her and grinned devilishly as he pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Nobody would be able to hear them for miles and that's the way he wanted it. He kicked his shoes off along with his socks before unsnapping his pants, pushing them down his long, muscular legs. He was completely stark naked as he licked his lips hungrily, watching her snuggle further into the pillow.

That devilish smirk played on his red lips as he walked over, beginning to slowly crawl from the foot of the bed, and was very careful in his administrations. He didn't want to wake her…yet. Glen unsnapped her jeans, slowly pulling them down her long, tanned, smooth legs. He groaned, running his hands up her calf, feeling the soft flesh beneath his heated hand. He threw the clothing over his head before staring down at her beautiful red silk panties, accenting her tanned sky nicely. He licked his lips before hooking his thumbs in the elastic waistband of them and pulled them down as well, but he didn't throw them to the floor. Instead, he brought them up to his nose and inhaled, groaning softly at the scent, and then deposited them before eyeing what he craved to have.

He looked up at her, seeing she was still in a deep slumber, and that's exactly the way he wanted it. He slowly bent her knees up, his hands running up and down her thighs, kneading them, and felt her stir a bit. Smirking wickedly, Glen spread her legs apart, seeing her dripping wetness before him, and positioned her legs over his broad, muscular shoulders. Snaking his wet tongue out, Glen slowly slid it up her slit, causing Kelli to stir even more and smirked before going in for the kill. With one powerful thrust, Glen buried his tongue inside of her, causing a squeal to sound out of Kelli's mouth as her eyes flew open in shock.

"You're up…" He huskily whispered, causing Kelli's heart to race rapidly, and moaned out harder as his thrusts became more powerful. She loved the feeling of his tongue inside of her, swirling around, giving her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. She could see the stars before her eyes, that's how powerful and masterful Glen was in the bedroom.

"God baby, faster…" She pleaded with him, bucking her hips against his mouth, and groaned when he stopped her from doing so.

Glen smirked as he slid his tongue out before thrusting back in, causing her mind to spiral out of complete control. She cried out louder, not caring if anyone else heard her, and gripped his beautiful, long auburn locks in her hands. She loved his hair and vowed if he ever shaved it off, she'd divorce him. And he knew it. Groaning, Glen felt her walls began to cave around him, wrapping him in her silk warmth, and squeezed her thighs encouragingly. His eyes locked with hers and that was all Kelli could take. Seeing those beautiful blue eyes darkened over with desire for her as he fucked her with his tongue was pretty much her undoing.

She screamed out his name as her juices spilled from her body and into his hot, willing and greedy mouth, swallowing her completely whole. Kelli collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily, a fine sheen of perspiration forming on her body while Glen sucked on her swollen bud, kissing her thighs. He proceeded to kiss his way up her body as a cool down, smirking when their eyes finally met, and kissed her breathlessly, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Moaning in his mouth, Kelli wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as their heated bodies pressed together.

"Glen..." She murmured out, his lips traveling down her neck, suckling and nipping at the tender flesh.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He softly asked, causing her to bite her bottom lip, and knew it was now or never to tell him what she'd been trying too for the past two weeks.

"Uhh, can we…talk for a second?" She asked hopefully, causing Glen's eyebrow to rise, and knew whatever she had to say was important. Kelli didn't stop sex for nothing unless it was something serious.

Nodding, Glen stopped what he was doing, not moving from hovering over her, and rested his elbows comfortably on either side of her head, staring deep into her eyes. "What is it, Kel?" He asked his tone gentle and laced with concern. Kelli suddenly felt the nervousness overtake her as she began to tremble, causing Glen to become even more worried, and slowly stood up from the bed. He pulled her into his arms after sitting down, cradling her, stroking her hair soothingly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, sweetheart. I love you no matter what it is." He assured her, trying to encourage her to tell him.

Knowing he was right, Kelli took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, and looked up into his concern filled blue eyes. She stroked his face tenderly with the back of her hand and finally took one of his, entwining their fingers together, and pressed it to her abdomen. "Glen…" She trailed off again, their eyes never breaking the contact. Her gray eyes filled with tears as the realization washed over Glen's features, causing them to pour down her cheeks like two raging rivers, and looked down. "I'm sorry…I thought we were more careful…"

Lifting her chin up with his strong hand, Glen shook his head back at her and asked, "Why would you ever be sorry, Kel? I love you and our unborn child." He assured her, causing her to cry harder. Hormones.

"You mean…you're not angry?" She asked, sounding in disbelief, and blinked up at him several times to try to clear her mind. This wasn't the reaction Kelli was expecting from Glen so she was a little overwhelmed at the moment.

"Angry?" He echoed, sounding confused, and his facial features showed it. "Why in Hell would I EVER be angry about you being pregnant with my child?" Kelli opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. She wanted to tell him how scared she'd been when she first found out because they'd never talked about having children. "How long have you known?" He finally asked, wiping her tears away with his thumbs lovingly, his heart breaking to see them. If there was one thing about Kelli Glen couldn't stand, it was seeing her cry.

"Two weeks." She answered in a soft murmur, snuggling further against his chest, and sighed when he began stroking her stomach lovingly with his hand. "I'm sorry…for not telling you. I was so scared that you wouldn't be accepting of it…" She bit her bottom lip, feeling ashamed now.

Glen chuckled softly, running his fingers through her hair with his free hand, admiring her beauty. She looked even more beautiful with that special glow pregnant woman possessed. "Don't be sorry and don't feel ashamed." He stated as if reading her mind, not blaming her for being scared. In truth, Glen was scared, but he was also ecstatic. He wanted to settle down with Kelli and have a family. That's all he'd ever wanted from the first moment he laid eyes on her and now they were going to have little copper colored haired angels running around. He grinned at the thought.

"I just wanted to tell you incase…" Her words faltered again, not sure how to tell him what she was thinking, and moaned when his lips found hers again.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." He whispered against them, causing her to smile through tears, and wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss ignited quickly.

Glen slowly, carefully guided her down on the bed, the silk comfortable beneath them bunching up, but neither cared. Glen slowly guided her thighs apart with his knee, never breaking the kiss, and brushed up against her. Kelli cried out softly, her already overly sensitive body reacting, needing to feel him inside of her at that moment. Glen smirked down at her as he finally tore his lips from hers, guiding them down her jaw line to her earlobe, suckling on it tenderly. Teasing and tormenting her to the point of insanity.

"Glen please…" She pleaded in a soft gasp, not able to use her voice due to the fact that her hormones were raging, and she was afraid of waking up the entire hotel. She still hadn't realized they weren't in one.

Deciding to take pity on her, Glen slowly ran his hands down her sides, gripping her waist and positioned himself at her dripping wet sex. Kelli squirmed beneath him, urging him to just take her, and arched her body into his for added effect. That was pretty much all Glen could stand as he slowly slid his throbbing cock inside of her, pulsating against her inner walls, not believing how tight she was. "Christ…" He grunted, having to stop since the feeling caused him to lose his breath, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't stop!" She cried out against him, bucking her hips more, and felt him slide a little deeper inside of her. That's what she wanted as she moaned out in satisfaction. No matter how many times they had sex, Kelli couldn't for the life of her get used to his size right away. He was just too big. Her walls began expanding to accommodate his massive size, causing Glen to groan out more as little beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

For several minutes, Glen inched his way inside of her little by little, not wanting to hurt her or their baby. He smiled at the thought of a little one that he helped create growing inside of his beautiful wife and couldn't wait for her to have him. He was almost certain it was going to be a boy. It was just a feeling he had. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, Glen stopped again, needing to learn how to breathe properly again since this was intense. Kelli was writhing beneath him, urging him on, not wanting him to stop. She went as far as to wrap her legs around his waist, preventing him from sliding out when she thought he would, and bucked her hips up against him.

Not able to take it anymore, Glen slid out of her, leaving just the tip in, before plummeting into her wet depths. Kelli screamed out in pure ecstasy as the passion haze clouded her mind, arching her body into his even further. "Glen!" She cried out hoarsely, the feeling overpowering her senses, her mind, everything.

He began thrusting harder and faster at her cries and pleads, feeling the electric passion between them explode, lighting both of their overheated bodies ablaze. Glen wrapped his arms around her body, sitting back as he pulled her up, never stopping the thrusting. Kelli was now sitting on his lap, her legs around his waist while his ass scooted against the comforter to plunge in and out of her at a rapid pace. "Goddamn Kel…" He grunted out, kissing down her neck, massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples gently so he wouldn't hurt her. He knew she was probably sensitive all over due to the pregnancy and didn't want to cause her any pain.

"Glen! I'm so close, baby!" She cried out to him, her copper hair bouncing along with her pussy, needing to feel him explode inside of her, craving it. "Please, just end it!" She whipped her head back as his grip on her hips intensified along with his thrust, his tip brushing against her back wall and G Spot. With a few more, Kelli finally nodded, her face contorted in pure passion, and finally felt her walls wrap around him like a vise, milking him for everything he was worth and more. Glen growled out her name in his release and thrusted one last time before exploding his seed against her back wall, holding her tightly to him as their bodies trembled from the intensity of the consummation of their marriage.

After they both calmed down, Glen finally told Kelli about where they were, and what he did. She cried, thanking him over and over again, telling him how much she loved him. Glen smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him on the bed, and pulled the sheets over them. "I love you, Mrs. Glen Jacobs." He murmured in her ear, loving the sound of that coming from his lips.

"I love you too, Glen." She replied, smiling as she snuggled further against him, and still couldn't believe she was finally indeed his wife.

Sleep soon followed, both exhausted from both the flight and their consummation.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Instead of heading back to the hotel, Ken opted for a better idea and took Taylor to the airport. She'd fallen asleep in the seat on the ride there so he had to carry her inside. He refused to wake her up. She looked too much like an angel to him, always did, always would. Once they were safely on the plane, Ken buckled them both in, giving himself a reminder to thank Vince for allowing him to borrow his private jet on such short notice. He smiled as he stroked her hair lovingly, not believing how close he was to losing her. All because of his stupid ego, what a lame excuse to throw away something as precious as the woman lying in his arms.

Taylor let out a soft yawn, snuggling deeper into the warmth, and nuzzled his chest with her head. She did not awaken, knowing who she was with and the arms well. She smiled as her sweet dreams took her away, hoping this wasn't just another one of them, like she'd had on so many occasions.

The trip was made in two hours and when they arrived, Ken immediately took Taylor home, their home. He pulled into the driveway and just stared at it, remembering their fight, remembering everything. When he left, all of their priceless possessions were lying on the ground below, causing his heart to clench with pain. He couldn't believe how cruel he'd been to her, especially smashing something her deceased parents had given her. He felt ashamed and knew he didn't deserve her love, didn't deserve this second chance with her. He wasn't going to question it though and vowed to never let his ego or anything come between them again. He truly loved her.

Sighing, Ken stepped out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening the door and carefully pulled Taylor's sleeping form into his strong arms. He smiled down at her as she snuggled against him again; knowing she probably hadn't slept hardly since they're ugly breakup. He sighed again, nuzzling her neck, repeating that same vow over in his mind that he'd never hurt her again as long as there was a breath left in his body. Ken dug in her purse, finding the key he needed and unlocked the door, stepping inside for the first time in four long months. He finally felt whole again as he looked around, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion, and had to blink several times at the new things Taylor had done to the place.

She'd changed every single bit of this house.

It took him a minute to let everything digest before carrying Taylor upstairs; knowing she probably changed it as well. Though if there was one thing Ken knew well about his girlfriend, it was that she wouldn't changed what bedroom she slept in. He smiled when he wasn't disappointed, though the purple lilacs painted on the walls gave it a more feminine feel. He didn't mind. This wasn't his home anymore…yet. That would change soon enough as he walked over to the bed, placing her down on it, and admired the brand new four poster bed before him. It was carved from dark cherry oak and had little lilac designs embroidered it the posts. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the woman who lay upon it.

Ken slowly lowered himself on the bed, his hand snaking its way up her leg, and smirked when she began whimpering softly. His eyes widened when he heard her mumble his name and felt his heart jump to lodge in his throat. His eyebrow rose when she moaned and he couldn't stop himself from crawling to hover over her even if his life depended on it. His hands pressed into the comforter below on either side of her head, watching her features change as she slept. Lowering his head, his lips were mere inches from hers, wanting to taste her strawberry lips just once.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Taylor felt warmth surface them, causing her eyes to slowly flutter open, and instantly melted when she seen it was Ken kissing her. That what happened after Kelli and Glen's wedding wasn't a dream. Tears filled her eyes as she closed them, wrapping her arms around his neck, and arched her body into his. She loved him so much; her heart ached to be away from him for those four months. Death was the only solution she saw if they didn't get back together. Taylor moaned louder as his hands traveled down her sides, lighting her body on fire, feeling her heart ignite with life again.

Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, Ken's breathing became heavy as he pressed his forehead to hers, entwining their fingers together. "I love you, Taylor." He whispered against her lips, but didn't touch them.

"I love you too, Ken. Now make me yours again, please." Taylor replied, her voice not above pleading, and arched her body into him even further as her hands began unbuttoning his silky black dress shirt he wore to the wedding. "Where are we?" She asked breathlessly once she had the fabric removed and thrown to the floor, out of her way, and began massaging his heated flesh.

"Tay, I don't want to rush this…" He groaned out, the feeling of her hands overwhelming to say the least, and began reaching beneath to unzip her beautiful wine colored dress. "Tell me to stop…" He pleaded in a whisper, knowing it would probably kill him to do so, but he refused to push her into this. He wanted to take it slow, to show her how truly sorry he was for hurting her the way he did.

The tears spilled down her cheeks as Taylor cupped his face tenderly in her hands, staring into his beautiful brown eyes, and kissed his lips softly. "I want you to show me that you won't leave me again. Prove to me you've changed by making love to me." She explained, trailing her hands down his muscular body to the waistband of his dress pants. With a flick of her wrists, she had the button unsnapped and the zipper down, pushing them down inch by inch with her hands.

It literally shattered Ken's heart to see the tears flowing down her cheeks, not believing how much he really hurt her, and bent down to kiss them away. "Don't cry, baby. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Words can't explain." He sounded like he was going to cry himself as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent, not wanting to be anywhere else ever.

"P-Please show me, Ken." She whispered out pleadingly, more tears falling, and felt his hands grip hers, pulling her from the bed gently. Her dress slid from her body, pooling at her feet, and left her in her strapless wine colored bra and matching lace panties that accented her tanned skin nicely. She stepped out of the dress, kicking it to the side, and bit her bottom lip as she stood before him with bare essentials.

If Ken's breath wasn't stolen from him at the sight of her at the wedding, it definitely was now. She hadn't changed, though her body had slimmed and toned down considerably. He'd have to remember to make her eat after this. Right now though, she was his dessert and smirked down at her, deciding to give her what she wanted. What she desperately craved, what he desperately needed. Without a word, Ken bent down on his knees, wearing a pair of black silk boxers, and lifted her smooth leg over his shoulder, running his fingers up and down it. He loved the feel of her soft flesh against his fingertips and leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to her inner thigh.

A shiver coursed down Taylor's spine as she whipped her head back, feeling the tingles of sensation, and let a soft cry escape her lips. "Ken, don't tease me…" She begged, needing to feel him more than her own life at the moment. Ken smirked up at her, deciding to take pity on his beautiful girlfriend, and nodded as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her long, slender legs. Taylor immediately stepped out of them and unhooked her bra, peeling it from her body, and dropped down on her knees before him. Her thumb traced the outline of his lips, studying them, and proceeded to discard his boxers with ease.

Taylor licked her lips at the sight of his throbbing cock in her vision, her heart thundering in her chest rapidly, and got a wicked smirk on her face. She looked up into his smoldered over chocolate brown orbs and then back at what she craved most before flicking her tongue out, licking the pre-cum off his tip. A low groan escaped Ken's throat as he buried his hands in her hair, causing Taylor to moan at the taste of him, and proceeded to deep throat him once. That low groaning turned to growling as he gripped her hair, not wanting to hurt her, and finally had to pull away, shaking his head. She became confused and raked a hand through her hair, going to protest, and gasped when he lifted her up, placing her against the nearest wall before smashing his lips against hers.

She wasn't complaining and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hands gripping her ass so she wouldn't fall, and groaned as their tongues twirled in a dance of seduction. Taylor whimpered, leaning back against the wall, losing her fingers in his bleach blonde hair, loving the softness of it against her fingertips. "K-Ken please…" She gasped out after breaking the kiss and moaned even louder when his lips trailed from hers down her jaw line to her neck, nipping and licking the tender flesh, and arched her neck up to give him further access. "W-Where are we?" She tried asking again, rubbing the back of his neck, and proceeded to run her hands up and down his broad, muscular back.

"Home." He growled out in answer, trailing his hot kisses from her neck down her chest, and finally found what he wanted. Taking a nipple in his mouth, Ken groaned as he began swirling it around his tongue, sucking on it gently. Taylor was in heaven, hearing him say they were back where they started, and felt more tears burn her eyes. He was so thoughtful to bring her back her to make love to her instead of some cheap hotel room like she'd thought he'd do. He really had changed and she wondered what it finally took to break the barrier.

After suckling on her nipple and getting it to become as hard as a rock, Ken proceeded to smooth it over with his tongue before going to the next one, giving it the exact same treatment. He couldn't very well leave one without giving attention to the other. Taylor arched her back into him further, pressing her breasts further into him, and raked her nails down his strong chest. Ken growled, finally tearing his lips from her nipples, and ran his hands up and down her outer thighs.

"You're askin' for it." He stated, causing her to giggle wickedly in return, and pressed her forehead against his. She kissed his lips hungrily, telling him with the kiss how much she craved to feel him inside of her, and hoped he got the message loud and clear with what she was doing. Ken groaned, entwining his fingers in her hair, and gripped it a little as the kiss became more intense by the second.

"Don't I always?" She retorted after the kiss was broken, her violet eyes a deep dark plum, and ran her fingertip down his chest and back up, never breaking eye contact with him. "So, are you gonna stop the teasing and get to the pleasing or what?"

Not saying a word, Ken kissed her neck, suckling on her earlobe before positioning his throbbing cock at her dripping wet sex, groaning at how hot she felt. He wasn't even inside of her yet! Taking a deep, calming breath, Ken knew he had to take this slow and began to slow inch himself inside of her, feeling her walls expanding to accommodate his size. "Christ…" He grunted, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and held her up with his strong, muscular hands. "Hold onto me." He demanded, causing her to obey and lifted her from the wall to the bed, gently guiding her back down on it, never sliding out of her. "I want to make love to you on the bed…our bed…" He explained simply, his voice filled with raw, powerful emotion.

That brought more tears to her eyes as Taylor nodded in acknowledgement, bending her knees up, her feet pressed against the comforter. "Just take me, Ken…" She gasped out, voice harsh with sheer and utter passion.

Nodding, Ken was through with the teasing games. It was time to get down to business. He slowly began sliding further inside of her, not believing how tight she was, and knew she didn't have sex with anyone else. He could just tell by how she felt and felt his heart lurch even more, tightening with pain that she'd been faithful to him. He decided he was through with life on the road, through with the ring rats who didn't keep him warm at night, the partying. None of it mattered to him if it wasn't with the woman he was destined to be with, the woman he loved more than his own life. Taylor.

Taylor cried out in ecstasy, feeling her body tingling from head to toe, and felt her thighs tighten even more. Ken hovered over her, kissing her lips and then moved down her neck, finally sheathing himself fully inside of her. Ken had to stop once he was fully inside, needing to catch his breath, the feeling overpowering all senses and rationality that was in his big body. She felt wonderful, indescribable, something he could never find with the ring rats. He knew Taylor was the one for him and wouldn't screw it up this time. He was going to marry her and settle down, be a wrestler without the parties and everything in between and finally be happy.

Once Taylor got used to his huge size again, she moved her hips, letting him know she was ready for him to take her. Ken groaned as he buried his face in her neck, perspiration forming on both of their bodies, and began slowly thrusting in and out of her. He didn't want to hurt her, but the movements she was making was causing his senses to spiral out of control and cloud his already passion filled hazed mind. Ken proceeded to thrust in and out of her harder and faster as she pleaded him too, giving her absolutely everything he had inside of him that he possibly could. Their bodies joined together as one, trembling in each other's arms, their breathing incredibly ragged.

With a few more deep thrusts, Ken finally spilled his seed inside of her, filling her up completely to the core. Their moans, groans, screams, and shrieks filled the bedroom as they came together, the intensity causing both of them to lose their breath. After they both calmed down, Ken pulled her into his strong embrace, rubbing her back to try to soothe her soul. "What if this is all just a terrible dream?" She finally asked out of nowhere, biting her bottom lip, and blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes. She dreamed of this happening for so long and for it to be ripped away from her if it was all this was would probably end her.

"It's not a dream. If it was, you wouldn't feel this…" He whispered in her ear, causing her to look back at him with tear filled eyes, and looked down at her left ring finger.

Before her was the beautiful three stoned sapphire ring he proposed to her with previously. She started crying so hard, she was finding it incredibly hard to breath, and pressed it against her chest harshly. Nodding, Taylor turned and kissed his lips passionately, whispering against them, "Yes, I will marry you. I love you, Ken."

"I love you too, Taylor." He whispered back in her ear and turned her over to kiss her more thoroughly. That prompted for them to start round two, which would be two out of five bouts they had throughout the night.

Just as the sun rose over the horizon, sleep claimed both of their bodies; both wanting to make sure that this wasn't just another dream.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning, there was a knock at the door, causing Taylor's eyes to slowly flutter open. Once her blurred vision was cleared up, she slowly looked around her bedroom, and frowned when she felt the empty space on the bed beside her. Her heart leaped in her throat when she seen the ring glistening on her finger and smiled as her ears heard the sound of water running through the master bathroom door. The knocking on her front door downstairs increased, causing her to sigh, and slid out of bed reluctantly. She pulled on a silk, purple robe and tied it closed before venturing out the door to see who woke her up at one in the afternoon. Okay, so maybe she'd slept in a little bit.

As soon as she opened the door, Taylor immediately regretted it, staring into the intense emerald green eyes of Mark Calaway. "What are you doing here?" She softly demanded, wrapping her arms around herself, and tore her eyes from his.

"Do you love him?" Mark asked bluntly, shoving his hands in the front pocket of his tight black jeans, not about to back down after coming all this way to see her. He wanted to make sure she was doing the right thing by taking Ken back, especially after how much he hurt her.

"Yes, I do very much." She replied without hesitation, the sun streaming through the open doorway, and glistened as it caught Mark's eye instantly.

He nodded once, stepping back, and knew she'd made her decision. "I love you, Taylor. I always have and I always will." He wasn't going to keep his feelings from her and took her face in his hands, kissing her lips passionately, and wrapped his arms around her waist, their bodies pressing together. Once it was broken, Mark released her, his eyes telling the entire story, and Taylor was shocked to say the least.

"I'm sorry, but…" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip, and looked back at the stairs. Tears instantly fell from her eyes as she locked them on Ken, knowing he just seen what transpired, and felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach. She felt like dying inside, not believing what Mark just did, and raked a shaky hand through her hair. "How could you?" She whispered harshly, causing Mark to smirk wickedly back at her.

"It's the name of the game, sweets." Mark simply replied, causing Ken to narrow his eyes back at them, feeling his blood boiling out of control.

"That's my fiancée you're speaking too and you WILL treat her with respect." Ken stated, walking over to pull Taylor into his arms, and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Just like the way you treated her with respect by smashin' all of her priceless knickknacks and shit, right?" Mark retorted, causing Taylor to cringe in Ken's arms, and sighed when she felt him tense up with pure anger dripping from him body.

"That's none of your concern, Calaway. She's not your business any longer." Ken replied, rubbing her back with his hand, and sighed when she began to cry. "I'm not mad at you, baby. I know you didn't kiss him because you wanted too."

A deep, dark chuckle sounded from Mark's lips as he crossed his massive, tattooed arms in front of his chest, staring down at Ken amusedly. "Is THAT right? Then why the fuck did she scream MY name when I fucked her brains out?" He asked nonchalantly, causing tears to course down Taylor's cheeks, not believing Mark just said that.

"YOU PROMISED!" She shrieked, sounding heartbroken, and felt Ken release her as she whipped around to face him. No, this was NOT happening! It couldn't be!

"Did I now? Just like you promised to give ME a chance at your heart?" Mark replied, sounding eerily conversational, though his green eyes were twinkling with sheer amusement. Do tell me something, Taylor. Did you scream my name when he fucked you senseless last night?"

"STOP IT, MARK!" She cried out, covering her ears with her hands, and shook her head back and forth.

Ken's eyes narrowed to slits, though this time it was at his fiancée, not believing what he was hearing. Taylor, the woman he loved more than his own life, slept with his nemesis?! "What the fuck is going on, Taylor?" He demanded angrily, causing her heart to lurch painfully in her chest, and whipped her head back to glare back at Mark.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me…" She whispered heartbrokenly, knowing she had to come clean, and bit her bottom lip as she twisted the tie of her robe fiercely.

"Believe it because I'm not lettin' ya go without a fight, Tay." Mark replied simply, refusing to lose to this moron when all he did was give her his heart in which she stomped all over it. Payback was indeed a bitch at times.

Taylor went into the story of the one and ONLY time she slept with Mark, crying the entire time. It was the night they stayed up and watched the movies together. Mark had snuck into her room that night after they went to bed and proceeded to make love to her. He claimed he wanted to make her forget Ken existed, but she decided to leave that part out. After they were finished, Mark apologized, telling her he didn't mean to push her into something she wasn't ready for. Taylor made him swear never to say anything to anyone about this happening and he agreed, though not before having sex together again.

"I'm sorry, Ken. It didn't mean anything, I swear." She said, sounding ashamed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was after we broke up. I was really vulnerable and Mark was there to pick up the pieces you left behind in shards…"

"That's still no excuse to sleep with one of my friends, Taylor!" Ken shouted, causing her to jump, though now she was getting pissed and felt her temper rising with each moment that passed.

"Oh really?" She shot back, causing Ken's eyes to narrow back at her, and placed her hands on her hips. The old, fiery Taylor was coming back full force and she just hoped both men held on for the ride. "Who's the one who told me I wasn't woman enough for him and that he had to find himself, hmmm? Who's the one who broke my heart into a million pieces and shattered my priceless possessions my DEAD parents bought for me before their accident? WHO'S THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO STICK HIS DICK IN POONTANG PIE BECAUSE HE THOUGHT HE'D GET MORE SATISFACTION OUT OF IT?"

Ken was at a loss for words as he blinked rapidly back at Taylor, not believing how angry she was, and swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat. "I-I-I…" He honestly didn't have one single thing to say, knowing everything she just spewed at him was the truth and nothing, but the truth.

"Yeah, who was there for her after the scumbag who did that to her left? Who's the one who painted that beautiful room of pure Disney for her and who's the one who gave her more passion and feeling in one sex bout then you would in an entire lifetime?" Mark chimed in with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Taylor's waist, and nuzzled her neck with his mouth and nose. "Did you tell him about our plan, sweetness?"

"No, I didn't. Thank you for helping me with this, Mark…" She then turned around and promptly laid the biggest lip lock of the century on his red lips right in front of Ken. She broke it and turned back around to face Ken, studying her fingernails, and giggled when she felt Mark's goatee tickling her skin. "I forgot to tell you, Kenny boy, it's over between us…I've found a REAL man who can satisfy me and love me for who I am and not WHAT I am."

Ken's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched his world crumble before his very eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Mark proceeded to lift Taylor up in his strong embrace and carted her out the door, putting her on his motorcycle, and rode out into the sunrise with her on the back. His heart shattered as he watched the love of his life vanish and finally dropped to his knees, seeing the ring he'd proposed to her with on the front lawn sparkling in the sun…

**~!~**

Ken bolted up from the bed he was lying on, sweating profusely, and looked around frantically. His brown eyes were widened as he looked down, feeling his heart explode with relief at the sight of his beautiful fiancée before him. She was lying on her stomach, her black hair fanned over the pillow and her arm, looking like an angel. He snuggled against him, kissing her neck, and couldn't believe the bad dream he had. 'It felt so real…' He thought, wondering if it was a premonition, and knew what he had to do. "Taylor, get up!" He ordered in a shout, bouncing off the bed.

"Hmm?" She softly mumbled, hearing Ken, and wondered what was going on. "Honey, what time is it?" She asked softly, trying to get her blurred vision to return back to normal.

"It's after three o'clock." He answered, pulling on a pair of black sweat pants that had white stripes down the sides, along with a white beater. "Come on, get up. We have to go somewhere."

"Now?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, and looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Honey, can't this wait until morning? I'm so tired." She yawned loudly, causing Ken to shake his head frantically, and got down on his knees beside the bed, taking her hands in his.

"No, we have to do it now. We have to do this right now before it's too late!" He was frantic now, not wanting to wait another second, and proceeded to pack their things up.

"Ken, please calm down and tell me what's going on." She pleaded, slowly sliding from the bed, and groaned when he threw a pair of black jeans with a tank top at her, not hard enough to hurt her though. They'd been together for two weeks and things couldn't have been better. She wondered what was going on with her fiancé and felt the fear coursing through her body once more. "What are we going to be too late for?" She was beyond confused now.

Sighing, Ken walked over and got down on both of his knees, tears shining in his brown eyes. "I love you more than anything, Taylor. More than my own fucking life and NOBODY is going to take you away from me again!" He pulled her up and into his arms, causing her eyes to widen in shock, and blinked several times, trying to register in her mind what he just said.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'm yours forever." She assured him, rubbing his back as she felt his trembling body, and wondered what could've happened while she was sleeping. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"If you love me as much as you say you do, you'll come with me right now and not ask anymore questions." Ken replied simply, pulling back enough to stare into her eyes, and kissed her lips passionately, not giving her time to even utter a gasp.

Without a word, Taylor dressed after Ken broke the kiss and released her, wondering if he'd lost his mind. She sighed as he pulled her out of the bedroom and downstairs, out the front door and toward their car. He opened the door for her, letting her inside first, and proceeded to peel out of there like his pants were on fire. She shook her head at him and looked out the window, wondering where they were headed. She would soon find out and NOTHING prepared her for what it was.

An hour later, Ken pulled up to a small building that had lights on the outside, causing a smile to spread across his face. He looked over at Taylor, seeing she was sleeping again, and felt his heart lurch, not wanting to wake her. She looked like an angel when she slept, a beauty beyond explanation. Though as he began thinking about the dream he had that night, he knew he had to do this now before he lost her forever. "Taylor, wake up we're here." He stated, shaking her a little, and got out of the car as he walked over to the other side, and pulled her out before she could protest.

Taylor looked around; her eyes widened in shock, and couldn't believe what was happening. Were they at a wedding chapel? "Ken, what the-" She didn't even have time to ask the question as a veil was placed on her head while Ken had a flower pinned to his white beater. She couldn't believe this was happening. Was Ken out of his mind? "Ken I don't know about-"

"Marry me, Taylor, right now." He ordered bluntly, turning to face her, and cupped her face with his strong hands. "Please, I can't lose you again and I can't wait any longer. We can always do a big, fancy wedding later on, but right now, I just want to go home on this night knowing you are my wife and mine forever." He sounded beyond desperate at this point and for the life of her, Taylor couldn't decline him as she felt her head nod in response.

In front of an old, sweet couple and a cheesy looking pink and white chapel setting, Taylor professed her love to Ken and he to her. When it was over, they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Ken Anderson and Taylor couldn't have been happier. Though she envisioned a beautiful wedding that Glen and Kelli had, she wouldn't have traded this in for anything in the world. On the ride home, Taylor looked over at Ken and promptly asked, "What made you decide to get married right now?"

"Let's just say I had an eye opening dream that made me wake up fully and realize that I'd be lying to myself if I didn't want you as my wife right now." Ken replied and brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it, and proceeded to drive them back to the house.

No, it wasn't their house anymore. It was their home.

Taylor smiled in return as she leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, and replied, "I'd be lying if I didn't want the exact same thing, Ken." She entwined their fingers together and leaned her head against his shoulder, wondering what life had in store for them.

She couldn't wait to find out.

The End.


End file.
